Rebellion
by TedLupin32
Summary: AU: Fanfic where Harry's twin sister Kayla is seen as the Girl-who-lived even though it's really Harry. Ravenclaw Harry!Harry/Luna. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1:Perils of War

Chapter 1: Perils of War

Harry looked over the group of young wizards that he led, of course he wasn't any older than most of them. Their clothes were ragged from living in the backwoods for days on end. He wished that it didn't have to be this way. He wished that they could find a way to fight Voldemort while still keeping in constant touch with civilization. Unfortunately the Order of the Thestral didn't have the network that the Order of the Phoenix had built up. All the Order of the Thestral had were several outposts in the woods and a base camp in the foothills of the mountain that back dropped the woods.

"You guys know what we're here to do right? We are going to hit this patrol and we're going to hit it hard. You all know what's at stake here. We must use potent spells if we are to succeed in evoking terror in these patrol groups. If we can do that Voldemort's organization will crumble down like a rotten house, which it certainly has to be with a cruel son of a bitch like him at the top, eh?" He heard murmured assent to the comment. He went around companionably clasping shoulders. "We will do this. Voldemort shall not win. Not today not ever!" He said as he caught a glimpse of the approaching patrol.

"Spread out to make sure we have them completely covered. I only want one to leave this place. That ought to shake them Death Eaters up. They will learn to dread late night forest patrols in the Order's territory! " Harry pointed his wand toward the crowd of Death Eaters who ambled towards them down an old logging road. They looked nonchalant with arms swinging. One of them was passing around a canteen filled with what he assumed was fire whiskey.

Harry made a quick motion with his hand. A score of sparkling blasts flew out from the cover of the woods. They made perfect imitations of killing curses with their poisonous green color, yet they were only modified stunners, Harry had done this to evoke even more fear into the Death Eaters. The blasts slammed into the massed Death Eater patrol. It incapacitated most of them and then the rest were on their feet wands in hand ready to avenge their fallen comrades. Soon a sheet of dangerous magic was flung towards the woods. Only one of the Order members fell from a ricochet. Harry crept forward on his belly to the edge of the underbrush. He then cast a cloaking spell over his body. He began to snipe down dangerous individuals left.

Soon the magic from the Order members had knocked down all but two members of the patrol. The two looked at each other and simultaneously decided to run for it. As they scurried up the road Harry shot a stunner to knock the rear one down this just caused the leader to increase his speed. Before long he would be back to the Death Eater camp where he would tell the tale of the ambush that had knocked out a whole patrol. No doubt the Dark Lord would step up his patrols. Yet those patrols would always be high strung thinking of attack at any moment. They would soon be exhausted.

Harry rallied up his "soldiers" they began to revive the Death Eaters once they had bound them up. Soon they led a convoy of prisoners through the woods to the base camp of the Order. Harry looked over his shoulder to observe the site of the ambush. There was nothing left to point to an ambush besides a few scorched tree trunks. He nodded in satisfaction and turned around to follow the convoy.

Gregory Goyle looked over his shoulder with terror painted across his face. He glanced at the unmoving form of his friend Vincent Crabbe. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. The number one priority at the moment was to go inform the others about the ambush. Then he would come back and he would have his revenge on the Order for killing his friend. Heads would roll once the Death Eaters located the Order base.

He looked around anxiously half worried that a sickly green burst would fly from the woods and make contact with his chest. How dare the Order make Gregory Goyle so skittish? He thought to himself in frustration. He swung around at the sound of a twig snapping it was just a rabbit running across the road. He growled at the infernal beast. He waved his wand but continued on to the base. He was almost their when he came to the last curve in the road. He decided to take a straight route through a small patch of forest.

The brush clawed at him as he made his way through the thick vegetation. Nasty thorny plants ripped at his robe trying their best to unravel the black threads. Soon he could see the lamp light from the entrance to the Death Eater base. He charged through the undergrowth. He launched himself out of the thicket. The guards sat up startled with wands in hand. Goyle put his hands up to show he came in peace. Then he lifted up his sleeve to show the mark of his master the Dark Lord. The guards eased their tension and motioned him inside. Goyle was not looking forward to telling Crabbe Sr. that his son was dead. Damn the Order and this war!


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Prologue

Chapter 2:The Beginning

The October wind whipped around the spectral figure sending his tattered robes in all directions making him look like a magical beast. He seemed to float above the ground as he made his way toward the small cottage. He gripped his wand tightly in his hand. His fingers were pale and slender. The face in the hood looked more like a ghost than a living human being. The figure was a nightmare creature from a children's dream come to life.

The monster had come to this small town of Godric's Hollow with a mission. This mission was of the utmost importance. He couldn't trust it to one of his Death Eater minions even his most trustworthy such as Malfoy. No; he had to stop the prophecy from coming true himself. It didn't bother him much at all. The man once may have had a conscience but it had been shredded after all the murders he had committed. Certainly two young children wouldn't give him pause. Besides if he wasn't able to eliminate the children, one would be able to defeat him.

The prophecy had stated that a child born in the end of July would be his bane. He would make sure that these Potter children didn't have the chance to become full grown wizards. The two were twins so they had both been born in July. He had decided that the twins would be more of a threat than the Longbottom boy. Besides already some of his Death Eaters would pay their own visit to the Longbottom's. He had told them to leave them alive. No doubt that would have a profound effect on the boy. He would never be a threat to Voldemort.

Of course he would never have been able to attack the Potters so directly if that rat (quite literally some of the time) Peter Pettigrew hadn't betrayed his friends so easily. Even though the young man had given him important information Voldemort certainly wasn't going to give him a head Death Eater position. He could jump back to the Order just as fast as he had betrayed them. No, he would rely on the man only if he had no others to lean on. He was here to make sure that he wouldn't ever have to.

Finally Voldemort reached the cottage. He pointed his wand at the entrance. "_Reducto_!" The door flew inside. He heard a man yell inside; no doubt it was the children's father James Potter. Voldemort slid over the blasted door with wand at the ready. He quickly surveyed the entrance hall. There wasn't a soul in sight. He called out to James. "You may run, but you can't hide from me. I'm the best wizard of the century. Come out now and face me with a scrap of dignity." Then he began to move out of the entrance hall and into the living room.

As he passed the threshold of the room a green stunning blast flew toward him form behind the couch. He didn't even put up a shield he just dodged to one side. Then he set down behind a recliner chair. "Potter come on out you slick bastard. That wasn't the honorable thing to do was it?" Then the recliner exploded into pieces. Voldemort came firing killing curses from the cloud of debris. Then he heard James fall to the ground. The man was dead now onto his kids.

Voldemort began to climb the stairs up to the nursery. Once he made it to the top he blew the door in with a spell. He heard a scream from a young woman. It was Lily Potter who stood poised in front of her babies' crib. "Step away and you won't be harmed." He hissed at her. She defiantly shook her head and brought out her wand. Before she could utter a spell she was dead. Voldemort dispassionately stepped over her corpse.

The Two youngest Potters lay crying in the crib. Voldemort pointed his wand at the little girl's head. As the killing curse flew from his wand it came up against a large energy bubble around the two. He saw the boy practically glowing. The curse bound back on him and fell to the ground dead as the older Potters. The girl Kayla began to cry incessantly while Harry looked exhausted. Kayla bore several bruises.

Then an old man crossed the destroyed doorway of the Potter home. He shook hi head in pity and regret. The Potters didn't deserve this at all. Then he came across James corpse in the living room. He slowly bent down and closed the man's eyelids. A tear slid down Dumbledore's cheek. More joined it when he made his way to the nursery and found Lily guarding her offspring in death. Then he heard a near magical sound, crying. He stood up from surveying Lily's prone form. In the crib both the babies lay alive. He almost cried in joy.

He picked up the girl and brushed off dirt and debris from her face. This revealed a crescent shaped scar. He decided that this and her bruises implied that she had stopped Voldemort herself. Her brother had nothing extraordinary to implicate him in the task. He picked her up high in his hands. "This is Kayla Potter the Girl-who-lived!" Dumbledore would make sure that this girl got the treatment she deserved as the Girl-who-lived.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorcerors Stone part 1

Chapter 3

Sorcerers Stone Pt. 1

Harry quickly dived into the alcove as Kayla looked over her shoulder and started to run again followed by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley her fellow Gryffindors. Harry himself held allegiance to Ravenclaw. He felt himself compelled to stop his sister from killing herself. Unfortunately he didn't trust any of his new friends to help his sister from herself.

Now she was off gallivanting trying to get to some sorcerers stone before Snape. Personally he didn't believe the potions teacher wasn't up to anything more likely it was Quirell who he had thought strange since he first met him. Harry could sense the skittishness was a cover up for something else. There were a couple other coincidences that convinced him such as when he happened to find out about the troll on Halloween.

_Boy was that an encounter,_ he recalled as he followed Kayla toward a corridor on the third floor. He had been studying in a room when the troll had lumbered in and started to smash up the shelves and desks in the room with his club. Harry had quickly dispatched the club by lifting it with a _wingardium leviosa _and tossing it through a window. Then he played a game of cat and mouse with the troll. Soon the teachers arrived and stunned it and Harry was awarded 50 points for Ravenclaw which gave him a nice reputation for resourcefulness.

Harry waited just inside the corridor as Kayla swung the door opened and tip-toed into the room which held a slumbering three headed dog. Once more Harry wondered how Kayla even passed classes with such a stupid mind. When the entire trio had jumped down through the trap door, he shuffled forward and leaped down through to find himself in a tangle of plant life. He immediately recognized it as Devil's Snare and tried to relax himself as the trio stared at him and yelled almost unanimously "What are you doing here?"

He ignored the question as he fell through to the floor below. Then he waited quietly for the others. When he saw they didn't know what to do he yelled out. "God do I have to do everything for you guys?" he said "Just relax and you'll fall right through." Soon he had company as Hermione then Kayla and Ron fell through. "I simply don't understand what your rabid fascination with this stone is Kayla, but if you insist on being stupid I might as well come along besides I am in Ravenclaw. Now let's move forward." Harry said as he paced the small chamber and then started toward the door at the opposite wall.

The trio looked flabbergasted as they meekly followed him. He whipped the door open to find a room with high vaulted ceilings. The one thing that made the room a little out of the ordinary was a high capacity of what looked to be flying keys. Whilst Harry tried to figure a way to find which one opened the door at the other end, Kayla noticed a broomstick to one side of the room and had leaped onto it with vigor. Harry seeing this tried to convince her of the stupidity of trying to catch the key by broomstick. "You haven't even been on a broomstick but once or twice. Just come down and I'll figure out which ones which and we'll wait for it to come down to us." He said non-chalantly. In a moment of rambunctious ness she started off from the ground and flew towards a key that he himself had been eying it held one broken wing which made it stand out from the the other droves . Harry was amazed at Kayla's skill on the broomstick she soon caught up to the key and swiped it up and was headed to ground when all the other keys started to attack them in hailstorms. Finally Harry was able to fit the key in the lock and bolt into the next room…


	4. Chapter 4 Sorceror's Stone part 2

Chapter 4

Sorcerer's Stone Part 2

"Are you serious? Giant chess games as a puzzle to keep us from the stone, I mean can't you think of some more complicated games than chess. Oh, I suppose they must be going for tradition. Chess has been around for thousands of years just about. So I wonder how this big old set works. Probably we have to just yell out our moves." Harry drolled as they entered the room which did hold a huge stone chess set. In mere minutes Harry had started calling out moves.

The black pieces seemed to disappear at the rate Harry played. Masterfully he soon controlled the board and had the black king on the run. As the trio watched, Ron's mouth dropped as he saw Harry's proficiency at the game. Harry took some amusement in Ron's surprise and finished off the king dramatically. Once all the black pieces lay in shattered pieces on the board Harry started toward the next door when Kayla jumped in front of him with arms over her chest.

Harry could sense that she was finally shaking herself out from the trance she had been in and was about to argue with Harry over something. Harry almost cried out in surprise when she said. "I'm going in, not you." She declared defiantly.

"Are you crazy? I'm going in its too dangerous. Besides you don't have the skills to handle whatever is in there. It could be a dragon for Merlin's sake! Do you know how to handle a dragon, huh? I do." Harry pushed her aside and strode to the door at a fast clip but Kayla snagged him with a vicious vice-like grip. He glared at her fiercely over his glasses.

"I'm going in, I'm the Girl-who-lived you didn't stop Voldemort." Kayla's comment bit into Harry like the jaws of a shark .Ever since they were children Harry had been jealous of the title and had tried to prove his own worth by studying his every spare moment. He had certainly accomplished his goal of being able to outsmart her but unfortunately nothing could bring him up to the level of fame she had as Girl-who-lived. While Harry was reeling Kayla had pushed open the door to the next chamber. As she stepped in Harry frantically leaped in as the door mystically began to close.

They entered a large room studded with white marble columns. He could see that a set of stairs lead down to the main floor of the room which was covered with black and white tiles. At the other end of the room sat Professor Quirell who stared into a large mirror. He stood with his back facing the Potter's still wearing his turban. He whirled around to look at the Potters and seemed to fly up the steps and grab Kayla's arm in a vice. Before Harry could recover from his tumble into the room he held her firmly in front of the mirror.

"I said, what do you see girl?!!!" Quirell grated out. He shook Kayla viciously. Harry once recovered whipped out his wand and almost tripped over his own feet as he rushed down to the other end of the room.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled and a green light flew from his wand tip and truck Quirell in the back. His wand flew out of his hand and Harry quickly used a summoning charm to bring it over to himself then he slipped it in his robe's pocket. "It seems Quirell we're at an impasse. I would suggest you let go of my brat of a sister, right now or you'll have to be levitated out of here."

"Stay out of this boy Potter. This is between me and your sister. I have no quarrel with you." Harry heard from Quirell's turban. The professor slowly unraveled the strips that made it up to reveal a distorted face set into the back of his head. Harry soon realized that Voldemort was behind everything. As Harry reeled over the revelation, Quirell summoned his wand back to him. Before Harry could react he efficiently disarmed him. "You're out of your league Potter," said Voldemort's distorted face. "But since you seem to want to be the hero I guess we will have to take care of you first."

In a spur-of-the-moment decision Harry threw himself bodily at the monstrosity in front of him. As his hands came in contact with Quirell's skin it began to crackle and disintegrate. Soon Harry stood in front of a pile of ash like substance. Then an ethereal body seemed to sweep up out of the pile and fly threw Harry knocking him unconscious to the floor. Before long Harry's entire world was darkness.

Harry blurrily awoke to consciousness on a bed in the infirmary. He could hear his headmaster's gentle voice coming from the next bed in line from his. ", you survived because of your mother's love. You were lucky to survive Kayla. I will have to reprimand your brother on dragging you into such dangerous escapades." Harry couldn't believe Dumbledore's words he actually thought Kayla had saved the day and that Harry dragged her into finding the stone! He rolled his eyes and went back to sleep…


	5. Chapter 5 Chamber of Secrets part 1

Chapter 5:

Chamber of Secrets Part 1

"No! You are not going Luna! For the last time you're only a first year!" Harry replied as he stood hands on his hips talking with Luna Lovegood in the Ravenclaw common room. Luna had been trying to convince him that she should come with him to save his sister before she tried to stop Slytherin's monster. Of course Harry had violently objected from the beginning saying that she was too young and in-experienced, telling her that he at least had some experience with such things since he had stopped Voldemort last year.(Kayla denied it so naturally most of the wizarding world believed she had stopped him.)Harry did thank the gods that he finally had a friend who understood him, Luna may be a little eccentric but she believed him when he told her about last year unlike everyone else he had tried to explain it to now he didn't even bother anymore. That was except Terry Boot who had been petrified already by the monster.

Harry had already deciphered what the monster was especially when he heard the voices running through the walls even before he found out he could speak Parsel-tongue. (Of course Kayla could speak it as well.) Also all the dead chickens and the lack of any spell residue on the victims. So he had educed the monster must be a basilisk who traveled through the pipes. He quite frankly was petrified to face it just to save his sister from herself. He was positive that he didn't know how to stop it and if left to his own devices would wait until he was ready.

Harry had of course not apprised Dumbledore of the situation believing him to be one of the stupidest people on Earth even before he believed Kayla when she said Harry had dragged her into going to get the stone. He had heard that he was the one who deigned Kayla the Girl-who-lived, damning any chance Harry had of ever being equal to her. So far he had only told Luna who after hearing had begun to persist on joining him.

"I don't care what you say. I'm going and you can't stop me." She said defiantly taking a stance in front of the door way. Harry knew in his head a couple ways to freeze her to the spot but didn't and relented to let her come. Soon they were stalking down a hallway to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They stopped at the doorway and peeked their heads in to survey the scene. There stood Kayla and Ron in front of a sink which Kayla began speaking Parsel-tongue to Professor Lockhart stood behind them with an impatient look on his face. Soon the sink began to flower out and revealed a large pipe. As Harry and Luna watched Kayla pushed Lockhart to the pipe and held her wand behind his back. He slowly got into the pipe and Harry listened to him scream as he descended, and than heard him whummph as he got to the bottom.

They waited patiently for Ron and Kayla to head down the pipe and than slowly crept over to the sink. Luna looked down into the slimy pipe and turned her head but still followed Harry as he leapt down. They landed in a gray cave to find Kayla and her companions surveying a humongous snake skin. All three whipped around as the pair got up and brought out their wands. "_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled as he disarmed Kayla leaving Ron to Luna who he had taught the spell.

"Now, Kayla you shall go no further. You will let me handle the basilisk." Suddenly Lockhart lurched toward Luna and managed to grab Ron's wand and started to point it at the group of students. Harry knew that the fool was dangerous and got a shield spell ready in his head.

"Now , kiddies I'm going to erase your memories and I will bring you back to Dumbledore and tell him you all were so mortified by the image of poor miss Weasley getting eaten by Slytherin's monster. _Oblivio_!" The spell hit Harry's prepared shield spectacularly and bounced off into the ceiling. Parts of the roof began to fall and created a wall between Harry, Kayla ,and the rest leaving Harry stuck on the other side with his sister…


	6. Chapter 6: Chamber of Secrets Part 2

Chapter 5: Chamber of Secrets 

Part 2

"I guess I'll just have to accompany you in to battle the basilisk." Kayla said with a sickly-sweet smile on her face. Harry rubbed his face with his left hand while he slipped his wand into his right hand.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _Harry yelled and Kayla fell down petrified in shape. "There we go, that ought to shut her up. Luna can you hear me!?" Harry questioned as he leaned Kayla's petrified figure against the wall. As far as he could see he would have to go off and face the basilisk by himself and save Ron's sister.

"Yep, I can hear you fine Harry. Fortunately a part of debris knocked or professor out cold. Ron and I will try to clear out a path for you guys." Luna's voice came muffled through the mountain of rock.

"Hey, why didn't Kayla say anything?" Harry heard Ron inquire he took a moment to think up a good cover story to tell the him.

"Well let's just say she's a little busy right now. If I don't come back tell somebody Dumbledore or aurors whatever just get to someone." Harry said as he began to slink into the chamber. Soon he came on an elaborately adorned stone door it was festooned with all shapes and sizes of serpents. He rubbed his chin as he wondered what to do to get the door open. Then a light bulb went off in his head and hissed out the word open in Parsel-tongue. The wall slowly split apart and opened on a large stone hallway with snake head statues all along the side walls. Slowly Harry began to walk with his wand ready in his hand.

At the very end of the room he saw Ginny Weasley lying on the ground in front of older looking boy. Behind the boy there was a huge statuette of a Zeus like figure but in the place of his hair there were flowing coils of snakes. There was a gaping hole where the head's mouth was. "Who are you?" Harry yelled at the boy at the end of the hall. The teenagers head snapped up to survey Harry. Once Harry got closer to him it was like he was all there his body was faint like Harry could see through it to the statue, almost. Then as Harry got closer he began to coalesce back to solidity.

"Ah, Harry the name is Tom Riddle. Your sister has told me so much about you. How you have always been jealous she is the one that beat the greatest wizard of the century, Lord Voldemort. I would be too quite frankly. You know Harry you and I are very alike. Both great wizards but no one seems to acknowledge our abilities. If you joined me Harry we could be great." Tom iterated as he paced the chamber. Harry could almost see him getting more solid as time passed.

"Never, besides I am nothing like you Voldemort, I wouldn't kill innocent people." Tom spun around with Ginny's wand in his hand. His eyes seemed to blaze in fury. Before he could let off a spell Harry shot off a disarming spell.

"Ah, you're pretty clever but don't you think me the pre-cursor to Lord Voldemort might know a little wand less magic." Then in a blink of an eye the wands in Harry's hands flew towards Tom. "You know what I like you Potter if you were your sister you actually might be a threat to me. So I'm only going to offer you this once., join me Harry Potter and we'll put your sister in her place and all the other fools who don't believe in us. I would choose quickly because, if you choose no you won't have much of a chance to save your rapidly dying female friend here."

"No." Harry declared defiantly.

"Well then I'll give you a ten second head-start."…


	7. Chapter 7: Chamber of Secrets Part 3

Chapter 6: Chamber of Secrets Part 3

Harry stared at the opening in the statues head as a humongous snake head lifted out quickly he brought his eyes away and began to run down a hallway branching off from the main hall. It was slick with moisture as Harry tried to put some space between him and the monster. While he ran Harry went over all his option in his head.It was possible he could do a tiny bit of wand less magic but it would drain him quickly. Then he thought of a brilliant plan as he passed a large grate.

Once he came upon the next one he used some magic to remove it and slid inside the pipe behind it. Then he checked to make sure there was away back to the main hall besides the grate and found one. Thankfully the pipe he was in was twice again as large as the grate cover and he was able to magically lift up over the open entrance. Then he ripped off a piece of his robe to make a blind fold to keep himself from looking the beast in the eyes. Then with some more magic he enhanced his hearing then he waited.

Soon he heard the swish-swish as the large snake moved through the tunnel. He prepared himself to drop the grate. Then he felt the large beast come upon the open entrance to the pipe. He could almost see it sniffing at the pipe and catching Harry's scent. He could also imagine it tearing him to shreds and eating him.

Then he heard the beast's head enter the pipe. Harry let go of the grate and it fell on the beast cutting off its head as efficient as an axe. He listened as the rest of its body spasmed and finally fell silent. Harry ripped off the blind fold and ran toward the back of the pipe and vomited into the corner from the reek of the animal's death. Then stoically he quickly looked at the snake to make sure its eyes weren't in full view and crawled back over. He took off his robe and put it over the eyes and used a rock to chip out one of its fangs seeking anything he could use to defeat Tom once he got back to the chamber.

Once he had the fang he walked toward the back of the pipe and made his way back to the chamber. Soon he came back to the chamber he walked in to find tom staring at him incredulously. "I, I can't believe you killed the snake without a wand or anything. No matter you die now." As Tom prepared a spell Harry launched himself at him with the fang in hand. Tom dodged from the charge and Harry fell on the floor. The fang caught in something lying on the floor. "Nooooooo!" Harry whipped around and looked as Tom became to disintegrate before his eyes he felt a sudden sense of deja' vu to last year. He looked down to see what the fang was lodged in and saw a book. Then a light bulb went off in his head and he put it all together.

Tom was merely a part of Voldemort placed in the diary left to ensnare some poor student to be used to open the chamber. Ginny had got the diary and had become possessed and was used as a tool by tom to open the chamber and to resurrect himself and therefore Voldemort. Somehow the diary had come into the hands of his sister who told him all about her brother. Soon there was nothing left of Tom and Harry stood up and went over and bent to pick up his wand and Ginny's. Then he turned to the diary and put it into his pocket. Then Ginny became to come around and looked at him.

"So can you walk or do I need to levitate you out of here?" Harry asked her and she stood up and shook her head.

"I'm fine besides where's Kayla I figured she and Ron would be the ones saving me." Harry began to walk to the exit to the chamber.

"You'll find out." Harry led her to the petrified body of Kayla. "_Refrescus Petrificus!_" Kayla fell forward into Harry's arms and he pushed her back against the wall. "I see Luna got a way cleared through the rubble.", Harry crawled through the hole to the other side where Luna sat by Ron on the dusty ground and Lockhart lay unconscious a couple feet away. Kayla and Ginny came through next and both took turns hugging Ron. Luna jumped up and pulled Harry into a bear hug. "Easy Luna don't break my ribs."

"So you beat the basilisk?" Luna asked after letting go of her death grip on him. Ron also looked to him expectantly.

"Yeah." Harry started toward the chute that had let them down to the chamber to figure out a way up. The others followed diligently except Lockhart who still lay still. "Hey, someone go revive him." Luna went over to him and shook him. Suddenly like he had only been sleeping he stood up and asked,

"And all of you are?"

"We don't have the time for this. I guess I'll just have to levitate you all up and Luna can bring me up." A couple of spells later Harry and Luna were racing towards the Ravenclaw common room after leaving all the other stunned wands beside them in the bathroom knowing Dumbledore would find them. Once again Harry's part in it would not be acknowledged.


	8. Chapter 8: Prisoner of Azkaban Part 1

Chapter 7: Prisoner of Azkaban Part1

The night air was chill on Harry's bones as he walked through the forest. He had decided to take the walk after a vicious argument with Kayla. At this moment they were living with the Weasley's next summer it would be at Neville's house and then the Weasley's again. The wizarding world had never let Harry and his sister live with his aunt and uncle in Little Whining. Oh no, the savior can't be forced to live among muggles can she? Harry just happened to have the pleasure of being just another piece of baggage that came with hosting the Girl-who-lived in your house.

They had started to argue over who had stopped the basilisk last year. Harry was foolish and let his anger take him over and he almost stunned her into oblivion until Ron bodily forced him to the floor. Then he had decided to take a walk after storming out and that was how he ended up walking in the middle of the woods at 10 o' clock at night. The wind whistled through the trees imitating the howl of a wolf quite well. He gripped his wand in reflex and then chided himself for his foolishness. If a basilisk and the ghost of Voldemort couldn't kill him just about nothing could.

Then he heard the crackle of footsteps on twigs and dead leaves. He pulled out his wand and looked around himself. He could see nothing in the immediate proximity. He started to cautiously walk towards the noise. Once he made his way over a small rise he could see the silhouette of a four-legged creature. He quickly retreated behind a large oak to observe the creature furtively. Soon he could make it out as a large black dog.

Then right in front of his eyes it transformed into the form of a man in raggedy clothes. The man glanced around to ensure that he was alone and started to clear a spot underneath a small ledge to sleep the night. Suddenly Harry forgot all his own problems and wondered why the man was alone in the woods then the thought came to him that he might be a criminal escaped from some muggle jail or Azkaban. Harry resolved to go ask the man who he was and why he was hiding out in the woods.

He strode towards the man with wand outstretched to stun or protect. The man looked up with a gaze of surprise. He stood up with his hands above his head. Once Harry saw this he could tell that the man must have escaped from Azkaban. "Who are you and why were you in Azkaban?"

"The name is Sirius Black, Harry please don't turn me in I didn't kill those muggles but I'm going to find who did." Harry was stunned that the man knew his first name and decided to listen to the rest of the story. "Harry you look just like your father, but you have your mother's eyes. How is Kayla? I hear she's done some amazing things at Hogwarts, stopping Voldemort twice." Sirius seemed eager to hear the tale anything about Kayla. Well if Harry was going to tell him the story he was going to tell the truth even if this stranger didn't believe him. On the other hand he might not want to write him off as a plausible ally so he would just tell him the fake story.

"Wait, first how did you know me?" Harry asked the man with a mop of thick black hair.

"Well, your dad and I used to be best friends. I am you and Kayla's godfather." Sirius replied.

"Why did you go to Azkaban?"

"I was convicted of murdering 19 muggles and Peter Pettigrew a wizard. But you see Peter Pettigrew was the wizard who betrayed your location to Voldemort. So I tried to get him but before I could catch him he escaped in his animagus form after cutting off one of his own fingers to leave behind as evidence that I killed him."

"Well then you want Kayla's tale I'm glad to tell you."Harry said with a private eye rolling…


	9. Chapter 9: Prisoner of Azkaban Part 2

Chapter 8: Prisoner of Azkaban Part 2

The roar of applause slowly died down as the last new student got sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry surveyed the new Ravenclaws as he began to pluck food from the platters all along the middle of the long table. He could see that at least two had a pair of spectacles perched on their noses. It didn't bother him or any of his housemates at all but still something notable. They seemed bright enough to hold allegiance to the noble house of Ravenclaw.

Harry looked to both sides of him to see his two best friends Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood. Luna was fiddling with one of her earrings and Terry was stuffing his face with food. Terry had been petrified last year during the basilisk attacks but had made a full recovery after Harry killed the basilisk. He was amazed that Terry believed his whole story on what happened when he confronted Tom in the chamber. Harry supposed that he must be his friend if he believed him over all the rest of the wizarding world.

Soon Dumbledore got up from the Head table to make a speech. Harry didn't even pay any attention to him and went on with his dinner. As the Headmaster was making the speech Terry leaned in and asked, "So, how was your summer?" Before long Harry updated him on the situation with Sirius Black in the woods. Once he told Terry the man's name he gasped in shock. "Harry, that's the escaped Azkaban convict! You could get arrested for even speaking with him" Harry motioned for him to quiet down.

"I know, I know trust me but really who is going to find out. Besides after seeing the guy he is all right I don't think he killed anyone. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he is a friend of my parents. Hey, it's not my parent's fault Kayla ended up the girl-who-lived" Harry said as he piled his plate high with the desserts that had just appeared on the table.

"Well, you should at least be careful. Is he still in the woods by the Weasley's?" Terry asked once he finished a cupcake. Harry himself pushed his own plate away from himself having filled his stomach past its limits already. Soon small clusters of people began to leave the feast. As the trio of Ravenclaws left the Hall, Harry answered Boot's question.

"No."

"Thanks again Professor Flitwick. I'll put this to good use." Harry said as he walked out of the charms professor's office. Terry waited for him outside the door. Luna was absent because she had gone off in a hurry to get to her divination class early. She was ecstatic about learning how to tell someone's fortune. Terry had a questioning look on his face expecting Harry to tell him what this was all about.

"So, what did Flitwick give you?" Terry asked as they started out to the school grounds to get to Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. Harry tried not reveal too much as he said.

"Nothing just something to help with the schoolwork, just forget about it it's nothing." Harry could see that Terry wanted to pursue the subject but they had just arrived at Hagrid's hut. There were already many people there ready for the class to start. Harry didn't particularly like Hagrid too much but he could handle it, Hagrid certainly seemed like the man you could count on if you needed help on something that had to do with magical creatures. They had the class with the Hufflepuffs so he didn't need to deal with his sister or any Slytherins.

Hagrid soon had them walking to a clearing in the forest. Once they arrived in the clearing Harry could see a large odd looking creature in the middle chained to a tree. Hagrid soon announced that it was a Hippogriff part horse and part eagle. Then he asked, "Does anyone want to volunteer to step up here and meet ol' Buckbeak? Don't be shy now as long as you give him respect he won't hurt you at all." Soon the Ravenclaws (Harry included) shoved Terry forward to volunteer. He stepped forward after giving the group a glare that would melt ice.

"Now, you got to bow to him to show yer' respect." Terry bowed his head cautiously. Then as Terry stood back up, Buckbeak bowed back to him. "Good, good now you can pet him a little bit." Terry stepped for ward circumspectly prepared to bolt at the first sign of trouble. Once he got up close to the creature he began to pet the top of its head gently. It soon began to purr an affirmative. Then it slowly bowed down as if to get ready for someone to get on his back. "Well, get on up there boy." Hagrid said as he lifted Terry bodily on to the hippogriff's back. "Well now you might want to get prepared for the ride of yer' lifetime." The hippogriff launched off the ground and Terry held on for his life as they soared away from the group.

"Hey, does that thing know its way home?" Harry asked Hagrid worriedly, as the hippogriff disappeared form view.

"Oh. Yeah they'll be back in no time. Yer' friends a pretty good fella to volunteer himself, to be the first to meet ol' Buck beak." Hagrid commented as they waited for them to come back. Within minutes the hippogriff cleared the horizon and landed in the clearing with an excited looking Terry on his back. He stepped down off the hippogriff in a daze. He walked over to Harry and started to babble on about something or other As Harry tried to decipher what he was trying to tell him a Hufflepuff had reluctantly stepped forward to meet Buckbeak. After he touched back down many other people stepped up and soon the class was over.

As they were just about to re-enter the castle Harry feigned annoyance and told Terry he had forgot something and that he would go back and get it. Terry told him that he would wait for him at the entrance. Once Harry was out of sight of anyone he pulled out the item Flitwick had given him and went back to go to Divination class…


	10. Chapter 10:Prisoner of Azkaban Part 3

Chapter 10:

Prisoner of Azkaban Part 3

Soon he was back to when he and Terry had been walking to Care of Magical Creatures. He carefully made sure to remain out of sight until they passed by and he began to head to the Divination tower. He got to the class moments before it started and took a seat next to Luna who had taken the class a year early even though it added on to her homework load. Harry put it up as one more reason to admire her. Her eyes brightened as he came into the room. He took the other seat at the small round table she occupied.

As far as he could see he wasn't late at all. The teacher wasn't even in the room and as far as he could tell a divination teacher didn't need to be an animagus like Professor McGonagall (he found this out when Terry came in late to class and was scolded when she transformed back from cat to human before his eyes.) Finally he saw a frizzy haired nervous looking woman step out from a door adorned with gypsy beads. She wore glasses completely different form Harry's. She seemed to let he class do whatever they wanted once they had made up a plausible prediction form whatever mode of divination they were using. So, Harry chatted with Luna about the classes he had already taken that day (excluding of course Care of Magical Creatures, since he didn't want her to find out that he was using a time turner.)She then told him about her classes.

The class was going generally well until his sister noticed that he was taking the class. Soon she called Professor Trelawney over to her table. She made a big deal about the formation of the grains in the bottom of her tea cup. No doubt she was trying to get a prediction about her brother's death. Suddenly a pall of fear came over Trelawney's face as she looked into the cup. "It looks like you are going to meet a horrible demise…That's a black dog a symbol of ensuing tragedy. You must be careful girl! I repeat you must be careful!" The class suddenly quieted down. Thankfully the awkward moment was broken when it became time to move to the next class. Harry quickly left behind Luna in his hurry to get back to Terry at just the right moment.

He went into the lobby of the castle and waited behind the staircase for Terry to come in and then went out a side door and walked back in the front door. "Hey, Harry, that didn't take you too long." Terry said as he caught sight of him. They began to walk to Potions class. Harry hoped that Luna wouldn't mention Divination in the proximity of Terry's hearing.

Soon they came upon the entrance into Snape's classroom. Harry personally had no beef with the man but the seemed to heave a problem with Harry. Harry had heard he was even worse to his sister, but didn't think too hard about that thinking she probably deserved it. Though he couldn't figure out why Snape didn't like him. Regardless of Harry's hard work he still never got a perfect grade it was always a couple points shy.

The two walked in and sat at one of the tables near the middle of the classroom. Not long after the class began and once again even though Harry had his hand up for nearly every question he was never called on. Then when they had to brew a healing potion his and Terry's wasn't quite strong enough even though it would have brought someone back from the dead in Harry's opinion. Once the class was over Harry was almost fuming but tried to keep it in check since next class was Defense against the Dark Arts one of his favorites.

The teacher this year was twice as competent as Lockhart. Harry enjoyed most of Lupin's classes immensely. He knew that he had been friends with his father but hadn't yet asked him about Sirius. He was waiting until he could trust him to not rat the man out. Besides, Lupin might believe that Sirius had really killed all those people in cold blood. In the mean time he intended to learn as much from the class as he could. He had already had two run in with Voldemort already and figured he would find away back to get another crack at Kayla somehow. Even though he had come out alive from both encounters he still thought it had been touch and go at moments.

Naturally Harry knew every answer to the questions the professor asked and was called on many times throughout the class. Terry himself was called on a couple times. At the end of the lesson Lupin announced that next week they would begin some hands-on courses. Most of the class was ecstatic being Ravenclaws and wanting more action than just a boring textbook.

Once dinner came around Harry had almost forgot that he had to keep it a secret that he was going to two classes to his friend and almost talked about Divination to Terry but caught himself. Thankfully Terry was too busy eating to care and Luna was conversing with another girl in her year. Harry went to sleep that night dreaming of whirling time turners and tea cups…


	11. Chapter 11:Prisoner of Azkaban Part 4

Chapter 11: Prisoner of Azkaban Part 4

Harry swooped low and flew toward the golden blur in front of him. It seemed to slip right through his fingers. He began to dive with the Snitch and flew towards the ground of the Quidditch field. The goal posts loomed in his view as he weaved. Draco Malfoy was slightly behind him trying to catch up. Once Harry got the right trajectory he dove steeply and gripped the Snitch. He held it up above him in exultant triumph. The ebullient crowd struck up quite a cheer. He went towards ground to meet back up with the rest of the Ravenclaw team. He glanced up at Malfoy who wore a contemptuous glare aimed at Harry.

He had just decided this year to try out for the team and ended up being a natural at the seeker position. Terry had also tried out but didn't win any position. I wasn't that he couldn't play, because he was a fair Keeper. It was that there were older kids who were better so they took precedence and got the positions. When he reached the ground he was lifted off the ground magically by the beaters of the team Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. After he was done celebrating he met up with Luna and Terry to head to dinner.

As they were walking through the grounds Harry heard a howling coming from the Forbidden Forest. This made him think of Sirius who was still presumably hiding out in the woods. He thought of finding out a way to contact him. Regardless he wasn't going to do anything about the situation right now so he put it to the back of his mind.

The huge doors of the Great Hall opened in front of them. The trio quickly found a seat at the Ravenclaw table. Harry was assaulted by congratulations on the way. Even his sister didn't try to distort the atmosphere with any derisive comments. He had heard that she had already tried twice to get on the Gryffindor team and had failed. He reveled in having something she didn't have and soaked up the admiration of his peers with a smirk.

Once they sat down Harry began to fill his plate immediately. Terry did the same and Luna rolled her eyes in contempt of the male gender. As they ate Harry must have had to repeat how he won the game over ten times. By the last telling he had learned how to tell it in a couple sentences after getting tired of telling the whole story details and all. Once they were done the trio set out to the common room.

Terry and Luna both had procrastinated work to do, so Harry just hung out and gave them occasional help and answers. As the night went on he told the story quite a few more times. As darkness began to fall like a sheet over the castle, Harry began to formulate a plot to get in contact with Sirius. All he would have to do was make a trip to the forbidden forest…

The next morning he had DADA as his first class and made his way to Lupin's room accompanied by Terry. Today they were to face down a bogart. Since this class was with the Gryffindors he would have to be showing his worst fear to his sister who would no doubt use it readily as ammunition. Kayla ended up being one of the first in line and didn't look like she wanted to show her fear either. Lupin taught the class the spell to stop the bogart and they began.

The first few people had simple fears like Ron Weasley conjuring a huge spider. Then once Kayla was up she was almost completely pale. Lupin asked her if she really wanted to try, and she nodded her head not wanting to ruin her record with a sudden lack of courage. When she stepped up the creature shifted quickly into the twisted visage of Lord Voldemort. Lupin quickly stepped in and a small moon appeared and he turned it into a balloon.

When Harry got up it quickly shifted into a dead body. It wasn't just any dead body it was Terry's. He practically screamed Ridikulous. It soon got up and began to dance wildly looking like an over sized doll. Once the lesson was done, Lupin walked over to Harry to pull him aside form the rest of the class. Harry feared he might be in trouble for some reason.

"Harry, I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need anything just ask, I've already told your sister. I was very close friends with your parents they were great people. You're so much like Lily, Harry, excelling in academics just like she did. They would be proud of both of you." Harry suddenly saw a chance to question him about Sirius. Obviously if he had been friend with his parents he should know the guy.

"Lupin, do you know anything about a man named Sirius Black?" Harry asked the man as Lupin began to get ready for the next class. He suddenly seemed to stiffen up like a board.

"He is definitely not someone you should associate yourself with." It seemed that was all Harry was going to get out of him today and besides Harry needed to get to Herbology.


	12. Chapter 12:Prisoner of Azkaban Part 5

Chapter 12: Prisoner of Azkaban Part 5

The trees seemed to whistle by in a blur as he whipped down the well worn trail. His robes fluttered behind him creating the illusion that he was some shadow beast running through the night to cause havoc. Instead he was merely a scared boy of 13 running from a monster out of anyone's nightmares, a dementor. Harry tripped over a root and fell to his knees on the cold ground of the forest making a crackling noise as twigs and leaves broke apart. He stared back at the oncoming specter. It would be upon him in seconds if he did nothing.

This had all started a week ago when he began to come to the forest to send letters to then meet with Sirius apprising him of the situation. Once he had achieved this with great success he began to get a little careless even though Terry and Luna had warned him repeatedly. They had reminded him time and time again of the dementors guarding the grounds but he had never run into any thus far so he didn't take the threat seriously. He had heard that Ron Weasley had met one inexplicably one the train to school at the beginning of the year. Even though everyone said he was badly traumatized, Harry figured that he would be able to handle it easily compared to him. He was wrong.

Once it had caught sight of him it bore down on him menacingly. He could almost pick out the rags of its robe. It had brought back horrible memories of Voldemort tearing down the door to his old cottage and the screams of his dying parents. They seemed to haunt him even no when he wasn't close to it. He had heard that if you were stuck too long with a dementor it would suck out your soul in something called the "Dementor's Kiss". He certainly didn't want to end up on the other end of that. He frantically tried to recall the spell he had looked up to defend himself against them. Finally it came to him once the creature was almost upon him, _expecto patronum._

He also remembered he needed to find happiness if he wanted the spell to work. He decided to think of the relief on Luna's face when he came out of the Chamber alive. It had been one of the best moments of his life. Seeing Luna proud of him and caring for him so much. He yelled out the spell in defiance, "Expecto Patronum!"

A spectacular pure white hawk rose from the tip of the wand. It spiraled through the air to the dementor. It blew the dementor backwards with great force all the way back to the castle grounds and out of the forest. It wouldn't be a threat to him anymore but somehow Harry knew that that couldn't have gone unnoticed. He would have to wait until morning to get back to the castle it would be too suspicious if he showed up inside just after a dementor was blown clear out of the forest. All the teachers would be out her searching no doubt for Sirius since it would be assumed that he was hiding out in the woods.

Harry had made a huge mistake. He would have to go back to Sirius to warn the man of impending danger. He began to walk down the path back into the forest. It would be a chilly walk alone and in the dark. He wrapped his cloak around himself protectively. His wand might have to be used if he wanted to make it back to Sirius' hiding spot. By the time he got there the teachers would be out forming search parties no doubt.

The wind blew through the trees moving the leaves and creating a wolf howl. Harry looked up to the top branches of the trees which lay bare of leaves. He could see a large bright full moon to guide him to his destination. Yet even though it was to his advantage he still was illogically scared by it. Then he remembered a lesson Snape had taught one day when Lupin had been absent. The professor had given them an extensive lesson on were-wolves.

He suddenly shivered as he wondered if there were any in the Forbidden Forest it certainly seemed plausible. He gripped his wand tighter so that his knuckles became bone white. Then when he finally came to his senses he chastised himself for foolishness. If he had made it safe through during the day the night should be no different. Besides he could handle almost anything, if he could dispatch a dementor beasts of the night were no problem.

Soon he came upon the cave that held a slumbering Sirius. He hadn't needed time to move in since he had virtually no possessions. Harry had sent him a letter the first time where he couldn't be traced for asking him if he thought he could get to the forest somehow. He still didn't know how he had but he did and had relocated to the cave.He crept up towards him and shook Sirius. The man woke with a start and leapt up from his position on the floor. "Harry, whats wrong? Do you need help?"

"No I just came to warn you and hang out a bit. I was going back to the castle when I ran into a particularly nasty dementor. It led me through a chase then I dispatched it with an Expecto Patronum spell." Harry shivered as he recounted the experience on second thought maybe he had been too cold describing it as Sirius looked at him incredulously.

"You.Dispatched.A.Dementor.By.Your.Self." He ground out still looking flabbergasted. Harry could sympathize with him. Most third-years didn't know the spell and even the ones that did probably couldn't summon a full one. "So, did it take any form?" He asked after he lifted his jaw from the ground.

"Yeah, a hawk. Why?"

"Well the form of ones patronus tells a lot about a person. Like yours it shows you value intelligence and the cunning of a hawk. I'm sure you're destined for great things just like your sister."


	13. Interlude I

Interlude I

Kayla flicked her hair up nonchalantly and gave Ron a glare. "Do you really think that I care if you lost some stupid family rat? I'm the girl-who-lived I don't have time to search for a rodent!" She said as he got up sheepishly from the floor of the Gryffindor common room. His face was red in embarrassment. Hermione flashed him a reassuring look from behind Kayla.

"I just thought you might want to help because you're my friend but I guess not." Ron replied and stomped up to the boy's dormitory. Kayla shrugged her shoulders in feigned annoyance and began to flick through a wizarding magazine once more. Hermione almost blew up in anger but kept her cool. She told Kayla that she had to go to the library for some research and left the black haired girl sitting by herself. Kayla brushed this off as a minor annoyance and checked out the latest pictures of herself the Prophet had taken. She frowned in disgust of the photographer. He had dared catch her in a pose that had her hair whipping in wild curls around her face, it looked horrible! She put down the paper and decided to go on a walk on impulse to find someone to pick on or badger…

Fred looked towards the entrance to the abandoned classroom hoping the door would stay shut. George and he were out around perusing for anything useful when they had come on an empty room filled with discarded objects. It seemed to go on forever filled with all kinds of useful junk. They had already pilfered several magical prank sets. George was just now surveying an ancient crown looking object. After being satisfied it wasn't worth much he put it down and moved on to the next pile. Fred had gotten the duty of watchmen after a particularly nasty game of Wizard Chess had revealed him as loser. He motioned for George to hurry up. Finally, George came up with an arm full of objects.

Fred pulled out an old sheet of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. Then he pulled out his wand. He said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Suddenly a map appeared of the floor they were on complete with dots indicated where everyone was. Seeing that that the hall was cleared he opened the door and stepped out cautiously trying to be as quiet as possible. George followed at a slower pace.

Soon they came on the stair way to the next floor. They crept up with feline grace. Unfortunately as they stepped off at the end they ran into Professor Lupin. Before George could hide his newly acquired items behind his back, Lupin was upon them. Fred at least thanked Merlin that it was someone like Lupin and not Snape. Most likely they would get the map taken away for a day or two then get it back. If it had been Snape they would have been in Dumbledore's office tonight.

"So boy's what are you doing roaming the halls at this time of night with an arm full of magical prank sets. What is that you got there a map?" Lupin asked as he stood like a statue looking down on the redheads with disappointment. They reluctantly handed over the map. From past experience they knew it would revert to normal form. Instead to their dismay Lupin somehow knew the password. Both boys looked at each other in astonishment. They hadn't mentioned it to anyone. "Boys, where did you get this?" He asked them after he had folded it back up.

"Oh, we just happened to find it lying around somewhere." George replied , he might as well have been whistling in Lupin's view. The professor looked down onthem once more and the boys felt sure he was about to bring them to Filch when he motioned for them to head back up to the dormitory. The two redheads gasped in relief. They made a hurried retreat to the Gryffindor tower after leaving the prank sets. Lupin didn't moved form his spot as he watched a particular dot move around…

Hermione harrumphed in frustration and closed the book she was reading. Ron looked over at her from the other side of the library table. "Whats wrong with you?" He asked putting down his own book thinking it the opportune time to do so.

"Oh, it's nothing I was just thinking about Kayla again. I wish she could be a little more grateful sometimes. I mean we do practically all her homework and when we need help she is always to busy or it is something the Girl-who-lived would never do. It just makes me want to strangle her sometimes." She sighed as she confessed her anger.

"Tell me about all I asked her to do was to help me find my rat, but no the Girl-who-lived couldn't get dirty looking for a lost pet, no! If you get to know her you begin to think her brother might be right after all. Listen to me what am I saying?" He exclaimed as he put his face in his hands.

"Don't worry I have been thinking the same thing. If she is the Girl-who-lived I really hope Voldemort never returns or we are all going to die. Can you imagine it? She would probably try to throw her wand at him. Maybe we should have a talk with Harry some time." …


	14. Chapter 14:Prisoner of Azkaban Part 6

Chapter 14: Prisoner of Azkaban Part 6

The branch swung him up and over and threw him to the ground .He scrabbled to get up before it swung at him again. He needed to stop Kayla from discovering Sirius now hidden in the Shrieking Shack. He hoped she hadn't been too brash and had done something stupid. He sincerely doubted she would look at this logically. On the other hand maybe Ron and Hermione wouldn't charge in. He also doubted this believing them to have no individual thoughts.

He looked over to where Luna was standing she stood ready to make a run for the cubby hole at the base of the tree. Harry tried to think of something that could deactivate the trees flailing limbs. If they could do that this wouldn't be a challenge. Then he suddenly had an idea. If he could distract the tree with something like a stick they might be able to get through. He picked up a long stick that set just handily on the ground and poked at a knob on the trees trunk. Suddenly the tree went completely calm.

Harry didn't fully believe that he had completely stopped it and walked with caution to the hidden entrance. Luna followed with her wand lit up with a _Lumos_ spell. With the light behind his back Harry began to crawl up towards the room in the Shrieking Shack. The dirt was compacted from many people having crawled through the tunnel. He still didn't know what someone had used this place for; all he knew was that Sirius had some connection to this place and had urged Harry to relocate him there. So Harry had obliged him and when Kayla found out that someone had seen a black dog enter under the Whomping Willow she had to investigate because Sirius Black was rumored to have a dog animagus. Not to mention she was the Girl-who-lived and nothing could touch her.

Soon Harry saw a light as they came to the end of the tunnel. He helped Luna up out at the end. Harry pulled out his wand and started to walk warily toward the door to the only room in the house. He slid his hand around the knob and pulled. It revealed quite a situation.

Professor Lupin stood with his wand pulled on Sirius with Kayla, Hermione, and Ron cowering on the floor. It looked like something had bitten Ron's leg. Sirius stood with his hands held high. Of courses once everyone saw him enter everything went to hell. The rat Ron had been holding jumped up out and ran towards a small hole in the wall. Before it could leave, though Lupin launched a stunning spell at it. It now lay slumped on the floor. "Okay, now what the hell is going on here?!! What do you think you are doing?" Harry asked as Luna walked in. Hermione and Ron looked down while Kayla crossed her arms over her chest and looked toward the ceiling.

"Well you see Harry that rat is Peter Pettigrew. He is the real one who betrayed your parents. Sirius explained everything to me. He didn't betray your parents." Lupin said as he bent down to pick up the stunned form of the rat.

"No shit, did Sirius tell you that I have been helping him hide out undiscovered?" Harry said as he entered the room. "Or had he just been preoccupied with saving the Girl-who-lived since she is the more important one right. Who cares if Harry dies as long as she lives, right? Well look at your savior does she look like she could stop Voldemort?" At that Kayla rose up with anger on her face.

"I am the girl-who-lived and you're just my brother. I'll show you." She said as she pulled out her wand. Before she could say anything more it flew out of her hand. This only seemed to piss her off more. "So you have to use dirty tricks to stop me?" She said as she simmered. He could practically see the steam rising form her ears. Lupin then came in between them trying to stop a full fledged duel. He said,

"Lets just calm down and deal with the immediate problems." Then as he issued this statement the door to the room flung open once more. It revealed a scowling Snape. He quickly disarmed Harry and Lupin so that he was the only one armed.

"Okay, I'm going to have to take you Sirius, you're an escaped convict." Before he could do anything to Black he reverted to animal form and dashed through Snape's legs. Snape followed hot on his tail toward the tunnel. Soon, the whole party was heading toward the tunnel. In the back of his mind Harry knew that this was very illogical but he had been caught up in the tide. Finally everyone was out in the open grounds of Hogwarts. Snape was able to stun Sirius and had him tied up in human form with magical ties. As Lupin charged forward to save his friend the furry little rodent in his arms jumped out and scurried away. Before Harry could do anything he was stunned by Snape…


	15. Chapter 15: Prisoner of Azkaban Part 7

Chapter 15: Prisoner of Azkaban Part 7

Harry woke up to look at the blank walls of the infirmary. So he wasn't in too much trouble apparently. Even though this was comforting to him he also knew that Sirius was probably about to get the Dementor's Kiss soon and an innocent men would be destroyed. Not to mention that his parent's real betrayer would go free. Harry suddenly wondered what would happen to Lupin. He hoped his professor would be spared but he wasn't sure, Snape had seemed pretty angry at him. Regardless Harry had finally lost; he had failed to keep Sirius safe and to keep Peter Pettigrew. Harry vowed it would be the only time he failed.

As he pondered the episode he looked to the door where Kayla stood talking with Dumbledore. She was no doubt telling him it was Harry who had gone to look for Sirius and she had to go and save him from the criminal. She would spin it so that she was the hero and the Daily Prophet would have a field day with it. He began to hear snippets of the conversation. "So, I blasted him and then Snape came in conveniently to wrap things up with the criminal."

"Did Ron or Hermione help?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"No what do you think all it took was the Girl-who-lived. I don't need help from them. They are the ones who need my help."

"Kayla I would suggest not spurning your friends. You may need them someday."

"Oh, I can count on them they'll do whatever I say." Dumbledore gave her a look of disappointment as he left the Hospital Wing. As the door closed shut Kayla went over to ask Madam Pompfrey if she could leave the ward since she wasn't hurt. The nurse let her go after a drawn out argument.

As Harry stared at the ceiling and wondered why the world never gave him a decent break the door opened. It was Terry he looked to make sure that he hadn't woke any of the Wing's inhabitants he sneaked up to Harry's bed. He obviously thought Harry was still sleeping. He most likely thought so since Luna was still snoring in the bed beside him. "Hey Terry, how's it going?" Harry asked as the boy stepped in front of him. Terry looked around sheepishly obviously embarrassed he had been caught off guard.

"I thought you would still be out. Seems Professor Snape is pretty good with a wand after all. Luna looks okay. How are you?" Terry said as he pulled up a chair beside the hospital bed.

"You know what, I'm feeling fine." Harry accentuated this by getting up off the bed, "I only wish it had turned out better..." Just then Harry got an idea. He pulled out the time turner hidden in his shirt. "We can use this to go back and stop Snape from turning in Sirius. Then we can grab Peter too."

"Whoa, whoa, your going a little too fast for me here." Terry said as he got up from the chair. "What is that thing and who is Peter?"

"This is a time turner it is how I've been taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures at the same time. We can us it to go back in time. Peter was the real person who betrayed my parents to Lord Voldemort. We have to stop him he is a rat animagus and has been living in the Weasley family for years." Harry began to arrange the time turner to the afternoon of the previous day.

"Ok, let's get going then, times a wasting." Terry said and grabbed on to one side of the time turner. Harry hit the button along the ring to start it. Then they whipped through time and were dropped in the hospital wing the day before.

"We got to get out of the open. Our selves from today can't see us or bad things happen. You'll be mostly safe Terry since you weren't with me and Luna." Harry said as he hurried out of the Hospital Wing and downstairs to the exit. They soon were out on the grounds. Once they were in a concealed spot they sat and watched the Whomping Willow. They saw Kayla, Ron, and Hermione enter followed by Luna and Harry. Finally after ten minutes Snape walked up towards the magical plant with his wand in hand. Harry snuck up behind him with his own wand, but by the time Harry was ready he had disappeared below the tree. They would have to wait until they came out.

Then they saw a black dog pop out of the tunnel and dash for the woods. Harry motioned for Terry to knock out Snape. The brown haired boy took aim and blasted the professor to the ground. Harry saw himself look up toward the tree they hid under. Before he could be seen his old self had forgotten about it as Lupin began to convulse. Harry would have never guessed the DADA teacher was a werewolf but here he was transforming before their eyes.

Thankfully Sirius came up who obviously had seen it before and transformed into dog form to try to keep the werewolf away from the teens. Soon the two took their fight to the woods. Once they were gone Kayla grabbed a wand form Snape's stunned form and while Harry was looking towards the woods she stunned him and Luna. Then she motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow her. Surprisingly they refused, "Kayla we're not going to be friends with someone like you anymore. Harry just might be right." Hermione said, Kayla shrugged them off and started to head back to the castle. Harry's jaw almost dropped to the ground Kayla's two best friends didn't even want anything to do with her anymore.

Harry knew that he would have to go back into the woods to diffuse the situation between Lupin and Sirius because that was obviously the most pressing concern. He couldn't have his godfather (even if he wasn't the greatest one ever) get killed by a werewolf. The tree shook as he got out form under it and headed down into the woods where the two were brawling. He could see that Sirius wouldn't last much longer without help. So he took aim at the werewolf and hit him with a stunner.

Unfortunately just one wasn't enough to take down a werewolf. It bounded up the hill towards him. Out of no where another green spell hit it square on and bowled it over. Harry looked up to see Terry standing at the crest of the hill. "I got your back bud." He said. Harry flashed him a smile and headed down the hill toward Sirius.

It turned out that Sirius was on the shore of a small pond becoming surrounded by dementors. Harry ran to stop the nightmarish beasts from eating the man's soul. When he came to the other edge of the pond he remembered his two best friends in the world Terry and Luna. "Expecto Patronum!"

A humongous hawk of epic proportions sprang from his wand. It circled around the dementors and each went flying away from the pond. It did a couple more spirals in the air and then faded away. Harry ran down the shoreline to Sirius' figure lying on the far bank. He found him in an almost unconscious state. "Sirius you have to wake up! You have to get away from here!" Harry shook the man until he groggily got up.

"Harry, what happened to Lupin?" He asked.

"There isn't the time you have to leave Sirius. You have to leave the area around Hogwarts. It's for your own good and Lupin is fine. Just go!" Harry said thinking that aurors would be swarming the grounds in seconds. He had no idea how he would explain Sirius' disappearance, but he would think of something. He looked back down to the ground and found it empty. Sirius was already gone. Harry walked back up to Terry satisfied he had fixed most of his failure…


	16. Chapter 16: Goblet of Fire Part 1

Chapter 16: Goblet of Fire Part 1

Harry looked out the window as Kayla was picked up by the whole Weasley family except for Molly who was absent. For some reason Harry noticed that Ron didn't seem to excited to be in her company. This was probably a side effect of what had happened at the end of last year when he and Hermione had refused to sanction her wanton stunning of Harry. Harry and Kayla were staying at the Neville's house this summer. The Weasley's had invited Kayla to come with them to the Quidditch Cup this year. Harry would have been angrier if he hadn't been invited by Luna to go with her and her father.

Neville walked up behind him and sighed. No doubt he was feeling wistful that he wasn't going. Most of the time, Harry felt bad for the Gryffindor. Of course he always backed up Kayla in whatever she did so most of the time he was against him. None the less he still wished the boy was going. Harry was definitely excited to be getting out of the house and to be able to see Luna.

Terry and his family had gone to America to visit some of his mother's relatives there. Harry had kept in contact with him by owl. At times he felt jealous of his two friends who had at least one parent, he had none. Regardless they were still his friends and he didn't resent them because of it. He still didn't know how Luna's mom had died. All he knew was that she had never mentioned her ever in their conversations. He did know that her father was the editor on _The Quibbler _a newspaper that apparently published articles about stuff he thought the world needed to know about. Generally this meant articles about strange fictional beings like Nargles and such. (Personally Harry thought it was all nonsense but never said so to Luna.)

As he was trying to remember Luna's dads name they showed up on the doorstep after apparating in. He grabbed all of his bags and went to the stairs to head down to meet them. When he got down there he could see Luna's dad going on and on about something or other to Neville's grandmother. He was telling her to keep her shoes close because Nargles tend to steal them at this time of the year. It was clear that she didn't believe a bit of it and was probably wondering why Harry was friends with his daughter seeing how smart he was. Well, the old adage said that opposites attract. Wait was he seriously thinking about Luna romantically, of course not, right?

All this was running through his head as he greeted Luna's dad, whose name turned out to be Xenophilius Lovegood. Harry guessed that his parents had probably been the ones with the weird fascinations like Nargles. Really what kind of person named their son Xenophilius? No matter he seemed nice enough. After the introductions were through Luna told her dad that they should probably get going.

It turned out that the two had not apparated in but had used a Portkey in the form of a common house key. So once they were out side Luna told Harry to get a grip on one side of the key and the magic would do the rest. As he put his hand on the iron his world began to spin. It felt like he was spinning at light speed. Then in seconds it was over and he was standing in a forest.

"Just through this forest here Harry and we'll be at the stadium." Xenophilius said as he began to lead them out of the woods. Harry began to wonder where the tent was that they would be staying in, then he remembered that wizarding tents could be held in a small backpack so Luna's dad probably had it tucked away. Soon the woods peeled away to reveal huge crowds of wizards going into the stadium and setting up their magical tents. He could make out some of his classmates from Hogwarts as well as Kayla who was over by where the Weasley's were setting up their tent. It looked like she wasn't doing anything but watch. It was typical for her. He couldn't believe they put up with it, but they always had every time he and she had, had to stay with them.

Soon they were at a place empty of other tents where they could set up. Luna and Harry rolled out the canvas as Xenophilius tried to figure out with poles went with which area. After Harry went over and helped him figure it out then they began to erect it. In no time they had the whole thing up. When he stepped in he was amazed at how much space there was inside. There was a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and three bedrooms. Not to mention all were already full of the necessary furniture and things. Even though he had grown up with magic it still amazed him.

He could definitely get used to having his own bedroom. He always had to share with Kayla which was an absolute horror. He couldn't help thinking that sharing a room with Luna wouldn't be as bad… He almost pounded his forehead to get himself to stop thinking about her that way as she stepped up to give him a short tour to show him where everything was in the tent. Thankfully her dad came to tell them that they had to get to the game before it became too awkward for Harry as his mind began to wonder in unsavory directions.

As they walked through the crowd he couldn't help thinking that this thing was way too over done. All it was was a game of Quidditch of course he knew that to most people this wasn't just a game it was their whole pathetic life. Sure he could play Quidditch but he wasn't going to spend his whole life doing it. Personally he thought he wouldn't have been able to if he had tried. Hogwarts Quidditch was a little bit different than professional. Besides he would rather go into the field of spell research or become an auror.

They ended up with pretty good seats; they weren't the seats Kayla had but good enough to see everything. At the beginning of the game the Fitchburg Finches came in through a humongous American flag made out of confetti which exploded out to the crowd as the first players flew through. Their opponents were the Pride of Portree a little known Scottish team. As they came in the crowd was assaulted by Leprechaun coins which Harry knew would disappear in seconds but he could see some people grabbing them and shoving them in their pockets.

He looked up to see that Kayla was cheering for the Scottish team so he started to cheer for the Americans. At the moment they were winning after several good pushes by their Chasers. Though then he could see that the Scottish Seeker caught sight of the snitch and was headed for it at high speed. Harry thought it was over until one of the American Beaters managed to slam a Bludger into his side so that he took a dive for the worse. After this the American Seeker took his spot chasing the small golden ball. Eventually he caught up to it and the game was over. Soon Harry and Luna were being smashed together as they made their way to the exit. He hoped she couldn't hear him gasp in relief once they managed to get out of the stadium and into the open. That's when the explosions began…


	17. Chapter 17:Goblet of Fire Part 2

Chapter 17: Goblet of Fire Part 1

The crowd became frantic and began to push Harry. He held on to Luna's hand tightly as he tried to push in the opposite direction from where the explosions were coming from. It looked like the explosions were on the other side of the camp and hadn't hit their tent. Of course there could be more blasts any moment. Finally they were able to push their way out of the crowd. They had ended up in the woods behind their tent. Harry decided it wasn't a great idea to head back there. As he looked around for cover for two, Luna shook him, "Harry, where is Dad? I've got to find him!"

"Okay you just find some cover and I'll go find him." Harry headed back into the crowd yelling with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Mr.Lovegood!!! Where are you? Mr.Lovegood!!!" When Harry couldn't immediately find the man he began to push into the crowd. He noticed his mistake immediately he couldn't push himself in any direction and was tossed around on the tide. Eventually he was spit out on the other side.

The other side of the camp was completely destroyed. Tents lay in smoldering rubble. He hoped that every one had got out in time. Most people would have been at the game, but there might have been stragglers. As he circled he called for Mr. Lovegood but of course he wasn't on this side, he had probably had made it back to Luna by now. Then his attention was riveted to the sky.

There in the sky was a symbol. It wasn't just any symbol it was the mark of Voldemort. It showed a snake slithering through a human skull. It was made up of bright green light. He looked directly down form the symbol to see a man. Before he could pull his wand on the man he was gone.

Then a group of men charged toward him. Harry looked down at his wand, up at the sky, and where he was. Oh God they probably think I did this he thought as he ran to the crowd and pushed through to get lost before thy got a good look at him. Sure he wasn't guilty but they probably wouldn't believe someone who was "known" to be a troublemaker.

After he thought he was safe enough he began to push his way back to Luna. It was hard going even now but the crowd was slowly dispersing as the crisis ended. No doubt that the Death Eater had achieved what he wanted. It was obvious that something of Voldemort still lived somewhere. Harry could tell that the coming year was going to be quite exciting. He would have to stop his sister from getting someone else killed because quite frankly he didn't care about her anymore but her friends did deserve a chance after they defied her last year.

Finally he made his way to where Luna was sitting under a tree with her dad. Luna ran toward him and gripped him in a fierce hug. After she steeped back Harry began to tell the two about what he had seen. "So he must have been he one to put the symbol up in the sky. He probably helped with the explosions too but he couldn't have managed that alone. He had to have help, probably old Death Eaters from the last war. Their up to something their going to try to bring him back somehow. I can feel it." He explained as they walked towards the tent to see if it was still standing.

"Well we both believe you, right Dad?" Luna said as her dad nodded in confirmation.

"In fact son I think I'm going to put an article about it in the Quibbler. That should help. The Prophet probably won't publish anything on it." The man said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks that means a lot. Well it looks like our tent is still standing at least." Even though it was still standing he couldn't help seeing that it would have been gone if they had just gone down a couple more rows of tents. He wondered if the Weasley's had been destroyed. It probably had been one of the first since it housed the Girl-who-lived. He hoped that that group of men hadn't recognized him. He was definitely against Voldemort but they wouldn't believe it for nothing. He would probably be sent to Azkaban for nothing.

There was no doubt that going back to Neville's house was going to be quite boring. Soon they got settled down to go to sleep. He said good night to Luna and headed off to his room. As he set in the bed trying to get to sleep he began to pore over his mind to try to think of someone he had seen that looked like the Death Eater. He couldn't remember ever seeing him before. Overall the day had been good minus the awkward moments with Luna and the attack of course. He was not looking forward to going back to Longbottom's tomorrow.

Though there wasn't long before school would be starting again. He wondered what terry was doing over in America. Probably sightseeing or something since it was day over in the States. Harry suddenly wondered if there was a wizarding world in America. He rationalized that there had to be since Terry's family weren't muggles. He wondered if they had ever had to face a Dark Lord like Voldemort. Maybe he could ask Terry once he got back to school. Then he fell asleep and dreamed of Death Eaters and American flags.

The next morning Harry and Luna helped her dad pack up the tent. In no time to Harry there were heading to the forest to go back to Neville's. He wasn't looking forward to it but it wouldn't be for long and then he would be back at Hogwarts. He would be back to his real home…


	18. Chapter 18:Goblet of Fire Part 3

Chapter 18: Goblet of Fire Part 3

The whistle blew through the air as the train pulled away from the station. Harry watched King's Cross Station fall away into the distance. He looked over to Luna who sat next to him in the booth; Terry sat across from him on the opposite cushion. He was cleaning off his broom thoroughly. He had gotten it as a present for his birthday over the summer and was bound and determined to make it on the Quidditch team this year. Already he had beleaguered Harry many times to help him practice once they got back to school. Every time Harry nodded his head and assured him that he would love to. Harry figured that with this amount of vigor he would probably end up making it.

Luna was reading a copy of her father's newspaper the Quibbler. Harry could see that the front page showed a moving picture of the boil mass of the crowd after the attacks at the Wizarding Cup. He tried to pick himself out but couldn't. He did appreciate that her father had put the truth in his paper unlike the Prophet which had only a brief article on it. At the moment she was reading one of the articles on how to keep Hitchocks from stealing your clothing. Obviously Harry didn't believe any of it but had never told her since he didn't want to hurt her feelings. By now he just shrugged it off as what Luna did.

"Hey, Harry what do you think the Death Eater was trying to do by using terrorist tactics on innocent sports spectators?" Terry asked as eh scrubbed away at an almost imaginary spot of dust on his broom. Luna looked up from the paper to hear what Harry had to say.

"Well as I know it Voldemort never cared who was in the way. He killed them. It seems that he is just trying to catch the Wizarding world's attention. He must be up to something. Or he could be doing this to get himself some time. As long as everyone believes he is already back they're not going to be looking for him to try to resurrect himself. I have no idea, if you were going to ask how he could do it; all I know is that he seems to be really great at coming back from Hell. I wouldn't hazard a guess that he will need Kayla to do it. Though I hate to say it I just might have to help her. No matter what grudge I have against her personally I can't let him come back." He could see that Luna had paled and Terry had put down the broom and started to unconsciously twirling his wand. Harry couldn't blame him for acting defensively. Harry had been very frank with them he wasn't going to assure them falsely with lies.

"So we should probably keep an eye on her make sure she doesn't get into any sketchy situations. Will you guys help me out? All you have to do is watch her for a while. I'll be on duty most of the time." He asked the two Ravenclaws.

"Sure we'll help you. We definitely don't want Voldemort alive; he would probably try to kill you too. You did stop him twice with ease." Terry answered for himself and Luna.

"Well, it looks like we're getting close to Hogsmeade station. We should probably get changed into school robes. Terry and I will go find another cabin to change in." Harry said and rolled his trunk toward the door and down the hall in search of an empty compartment. Once they found one Terry followed him and they changed into their robes emblazoned with the Ravenclaw symbol in the corner. As they stepped out into the center hallway of the train they heard a thunderous boom. Harry dragged Terry with him into a compartment filled with 6th year Hufflepuff girls; to their credit they didn't say a word.

As soon as the roar was over Harry ran out of the compartment to go see if Luna was okay. By the time he came back to their compartment he had gone by several unconscious students but had not stopped. He was determined to find Luna. She was his top priority at the moment. When he came on the compartment he practically leapt through the doorway. He found an incredulous looking Luna. Once he knew she was fine he ran up to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on we have to go help the others who aren't." Luna said and led Harry out the door. As Luna administered help to the injured persons Harry began to investigate what had happened. While he was walking along the corridor trying to find out where the train had been hit Terry joined him. They soon came on an ugly scar in the train. It looked like something had completely ripped out this compartment.

Terry went to both the compartments on either side and couldn't find out who had been in the other one. As he was doing that Harry inspected the rip to see what could have caused it. It was obvious to Harry that it had been magic and powerful because the hit had shook the train enough to break loose roof panels. Soon Terry came back to him to inform him of the absence of information. After this attendants and healers began to float around the train administering medical help.

Once he knew his help wasn't needed he went back to where Luna had been. She was in the compartment picking up all her luggage. "What did we make it to the station?" He asked remembering that he had left his luggage in the hallway. He hoped that Terry might have been nice enough to grab his stuff too.

"Yep, we might as well head they don't need our help anymore. Maybe they'll know what this was all about once we get back to Hogwarts." As she finished Terry came in with his and Harry's bags in hand. Harry thanked him and they headed toward the front of the train. This was certainly going to be quite a year.

"Yes students this attack was a failed attempt on Kayla Potter's life. If she hadn't been out in the hall at the time she wouldn't be here with us. This is not quite a good start to the year, especially since the Triwizard Cup is being held here this year. But don't fear no one will attack Hogwarts. It is the safest place in the world. Now let me introduce our competitors in the Cup." Dumbledore said as the doors to the Great Hall swung open and admitted entrance to a group of blue clad girls. They were followed in by a real giantess of a woman who must have been the headmaster. "The girls from Beaxbatons academy and their headmistress Olympe Maxine! Followed by the boys of Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" The boys who followed were clad in nondescript uniforms and performed quite a presentation of fire stick dancing. Harry was more impressed with them. They looked like they actually knew something.

Harry leaned over towards Terry, "Now we have an idea of what happened on the train." Terry nodded and watched the Durmstrang boys as they stomped their way to the front of the hall. Then Dumbledore announced that he would be picking names out of some Goblet of Fire for who would compete from each school. Harry was soon ready to head to bed after the harrowing train attack and Terry, Luna, and he were soon headed up to the Ravenclaw dorms. On the way Harry wondered why the attack didn't hit Kayla, and if it was even meant for her?


	19. Chapter 19:Goblet of Fire Part 4

Chapter 19: Goblet of Fire Part 4

Harry stared as Dumbledore repeated the name once more. "Kayla Potter." The old man had visibly paled. Harry almost felt bad for him. No one except Harry had been expecting something like this. Somehow he knew Kayla would end up in the Triwizard Cup. It seemed to be her job to get into some sort of situation every year. First year it had been that stupid stone. Then the Chamber second year, and last year the situation with Sirius. She certainly was a danger magnet. He didn't blame Hermione and Ron who were trying perceptibly to not sit next to her but had been trapped. Of course Kayla still had a number of supporters in Gryffindor. 

She would always have some supporters she was the Girl-who-lived. She would always have support from the Ministry in whatever she did. Harry thought that if he was in her state of affairs he would never had decided to become a political and public icon of the Ministry. He knew no one could sincerely revere someone like that even if they did openly. None of this mattered to his sister; she soaked up all the public attention like some deep sea sponge. She had spurned her friends to knock out Harry. She was a stuck-up attention seeker. Still he didn't see any mass defections to Harry's side.

Harry watched Kayla strut to the back of the hall to the room that held the Tournament contestants. He predicted that the other contestants would either soon loathe her or adore her. This whole Tournament could work in his favor. People might just find out how dim-witted his sister really was. He decided that he would help that Hufflepuff boy win and at the same time try to protect Kayla. If he couldn't be there twenty four seven a fellow contestant could. Besides the kid looked trustworthy enough, the epitome of the house of the loyal badger. It was an added plus that he must have some experience if he was picked form all of Hogwarts to represent them. 

After the players were sequestered away the rest of the schools left the Great Hall back to there quarters. Harry didn't head towards the Ravenclaw Tower instead he meandered lazily towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. He crept into the shade of a ledge that almost completely obscured him from view. He stood silent as a statue until Cedric passed him. Harry walked behind him to tap him on the shoulder. The brown haired boy almost leapt with shock as he whipped around. "Sorry if I scared you I wasn't trying to. I was just bringing you a business proposition. Are you interested?" He let the question hang in the air.

"What type of proposition?" The Hufflepuff asked with a suspicious glare. 

"Well I'll give you a little assistance if you will, on the tasks ahead. Not cheating mind you just assistance. In return you will do your best to keep my sister alive no matter what happens. Sure she may be a pompous ass, but she is still my sister." He replied as eh paced in front of the older boy. "I'm not offering this again. You can decide not to take it and embarrass your house in the tournament or you can take my help and win."

"So that's who you are you're Kayla's brother. It's a deal as long as this doesn't make it to the authorities." The Hufflepuff stuck out his hand to Harry. The Ravenclaw gripped it firmly and pumped it. He was surprised that the boy had decided so quickly. 

"Of course it will never leave this hall way. I can assure you that you won't regret this decision. I'll come to you." Harry said and turned around to head back to the Ravenclaw tower. His plan was unraveling almost perfectly. Now all he had to do was find out what the first task was. 

Harry slipped out of the Great Hall with Terry following behind him. They took the door to the grounds and looked around to see that no one was watching. As soon as they could tell the coast was clear they started towards the woods. "So, you're sure they said that the task was out here in the forest?"

"Yep, that's what Anthony had heard. It is probably some monster or something, if they had to secrete it away out in the middle of nowhere. What I don't see is that you needed Cedric's help, you've always been able to look after Kayla before whether she liked it or not."

"Well I won't be able to help her in the tasks so I had to have him help her. Besides I don't want people to start thinking that I'm trying to make her get into trouble again. You know that that is how the Prophet would see it. Didn't you want to know what the contestants are going to have to face ahead of time?" Harry asked as they entered the woods. He plucked his wand out of his pocket and cast a spell to head them in the direction of the nearest group of humans. It turned to point them deeper into the wooded area. All of a sudden they didn't need the spell at all to direct them. A small clearing ahead was lit up as bright as day. The two boys began to creep closer to get a better look. 

Once Harry was able to make out the details of the procession he was amazed. The task was facing a dragon! He even would have doubts about facing one. Personally he knew a handy spell to dispatch it. This would be an easy one to teach Cedric. He thanked the gods it wasn't something he knew nothing about. Now all he would have to do was teach the boy one spell and then wait for the next task. He just hoped the Hufflepuff would remain loyal to Harry. 

When Harry and Terry got back to the dorms they proceeded to apprise Luna of the situation. She sat quiet until they finished, "I think that Harry should have just found a way to protect Kayla on his own. There are a lot of things that could go wrong here. You guys aren't sure the dragons are even for the first task. Not to mention that Cedric could turn Harry in for trying to help him cheat. That would go over well with the Prophet now wouldn't?" She said

"Well, I'll admit there are some flaws in the plan but at least we have one. What would have happened if I had decided I could protect Kayla and she ended up with Voldemort alone? We would be in a worse situation. I'm not omnipotent I wouldn't be able to tell where he'll pop up; I'm just covering my bases as the muggles say. So just be thankful that I am the planning type and not impetuous!" He stormed up to the dorms without another word. 


	20. Interlude II

Interlude II

Interlude II

Ron looked over the table to look at Kayla in annoyance. She seemed to preen herself as she soaked up the admiration of her devout followers. She hadn't even won any tasks yet all she had done was somehow made it into the tournament. He still couldn't think of how she got her name in the goblet in the first place. His two mischievous brothers' attempts had met with failure, if they couldn't do it he practically knew she couldn't. Yet here she was a contestant in the Triwizard Cup, probably about to win and get more wealth for herself. He was beginning to think that she and Malfoy would make a good pair. Both were complete snobs and wealthy, of course Kayla didn't believe in all pureblooded ideals. She just believed that everyone was below her purebloods and mud bloods alike. 

Hermione sat beside him thinking the same thing with a little bit more advanced vocabulary. She knew that somehow she and Ron would be roped into helping Kayla in some way. They were all Gryffindors and housemates always helped each other right? Then if that gambit didn't work she would just fall back on to her social status. You won't help the Girl-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world? Finally Ron and Hermione would have to help her concoct a plan to win this stupid tournament for her self because obviously the Girl-who-lived couldn't lose the tournament. What would that do to her reputation? Some days Hermione just wished she had been sorted into Ravenclaw like everyone had predicted…

Terry shivered as looked over to Harry as they waited for Cedric to meet them in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. He was supposed to have been there half an hour ago. Terry was about to leave Harry to deal with the Hufflepuff when he watched a dark blur start coming in there direction. Terry almost cried out believing it to be some sort of magical beast but then he looked over to Harry who stood as still as the statue he had been for the last thirty minutes. If he wasn't worried Terry wasn't going to spare a thought. 

Soon the blur began to coalesce into the form of a running boy. He had his cloak almost completely covering his face. It was obvious that the Hufflepuff didn't want to be caught cheating, being the honest man he was. Terry heard rumors that he was dating a fifth year Ravenclaw named Cho Chang. Terry personally couldn't begrudge him his choice she definitely wasn't too hard on the eyes. If only she wasn't dating a seventh year…

He had been so caught in his thoughts that he missed half of Harry's conversation with Cedric. He was startled out of reverie when he heard his name. "…right Terry. The clearing was lit up like a muggle fireworks display" Terry nodded to confirm the observation, ". There was no mistaking it the next task has to do with dragons. So I'm going to teach you a strong explosive spell to hit him right in the eye. That ought to leave it a bit preoccupied. Then you can do whatever you have to, to finish the task. Simple as that you're set. The spell is _Destructurus plodio_. Be careful where you point your wand if you practice and good luck." After he was finished talking he began to walk back towards the castle. "Oh, you stay here for a little while so it doesn't look like we were out here together." He said to Cedric when the boy began to follow them. He looked sullen as he stood amid the giant trees brooding…

Luna looked up from the _Quibbler _to look at the two people who had just stormed into the library. They were the two Gryffindors that had been permanent fixtures on either sides of Kayla. They didn't look particularly happy for some reason. She wondered what could make them mad at the moment as far as she was concerned Kayla was doing fine. They must have had their own problems or something. She picked up her stuff and pretended to be looking at the bookshelf closest to the two. 

She began to eavesdrop on their conversation. "I can't believe she doesn't believe us!! What reason do we have to sabotage her tournament!! Now this makes me want to sabotage her ass!! We are the friends that have stuck by her for four years and she doesn't trust us!! What a load of bullshit!!" The red haired one was almost frothing at the mouth in fury. 

"Calm down Ron!! We're in a library for Merlin's sake! Anyone could be listening; we could get in trouble for helping her cheat." The bushy haired girl said to Ron as she rubbed his hand. "Maybe we just need to stop hanging out with her. I mean there are other people to be friends with; we don't have to hand out with a complete jerk. There are four houses in this school."

"What are we going to start hanging out with Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, because I'm sure as hell not dealing with any Slytherins. Wait isn't Harry in Ravenclaw?" Ron asked Hermione. At this time Luna chose to walk out from behind the bookcase.

"Yes, he is and we're a fine house if I may say so myself." She could see that she had startled the two. She almost thought Ron leapt up into the air at the sudden incursion. "The name's Luna Lovegood, pleasure to make your acquaintance." She bowed at the waist. 

"Hey aren't you that girl always with Harry. That's her right Hermione?" He said and Hermione nodded her head. "So where is Harry and that other kid he hnags out with. What is his name? I can't remember…"

"His name is Terry Boot and the two are meeting someone." She replied and sat down at the table. "Why do you want to know?" She raised her eyebrows in anticipation. 

"I just wanted to have a chat with him that's all. It wasn't important I'll talk to him some other time." The redhead picked his books off the table and the bushy haired girl followed suit. Luna stayed at the table and pulled the Quibbler back out…


	21. Chapter 21:Goblet of Fire Part 5

Chapter 21: Goblet of Fire Part 5

Chapter 21: Goblet of Fire Part 5

Harry looked down into the stone pit in the middle of the semi-circle. It held a dragon and one Kayla Potter, Girl-who-lived. She strode around the pit just goading the dragon to attack her. Of course it wouldn't because Kayla had made it perfectly tame by using a spell someone had taught her against the contest rules most likely. If it hadn't been the Girl-who-lived she would have been disqualified from the tournament, but she was the Girl-who-lived so here she stood dramatically pacing a sedated dragon. Finally deciding that she had played it up enough she walked towards the beast's nest. Dramatically she kept as close to the dragon as she could to make herself look brave. Harry knew that if he had a kid he would have let them touch the dragon she had sedated it so thoroughly. That made him think about whom he would have a child with and his eyes seemed to shift unconsciously onto Luna who sat next to him in the stands.

He mentally slapped himself for the thoughts and tried to focus on the task once more. Cedric was supposed to be next against the Hungarian Horntail. (Rumor had it that originally Kayla drew the short straw and the Horntail but she wined until the officials let her switch with Cedric.) Seeing that his sister could complete the task he had no doubts that their plan would go off without a hitch. Cedric would step out of the contestant's tent and dispatch the dragon quickly. The spell he taught him would be a surprise for Dumbledore. Intellectually Harry knew that Dumbledore was a lot smarter than him but it wouldn't be long…

The brown haired boy strode out of the tent with a look of almost legitimate fear. Of course the boy wasn't scared because as long as he stuck to the plan he wouldn't have to even come within 10 feet of the Horntail. Then Harry watched as the Hufflepuff used a summoning spell to call his broom to him. Wait that certainly wasn't in the plan, Harry thought. Obviously he wanted to be portrayed as a Quidditch star. Harry thought that he was trying to be better than Krum but he certainly wasn't and the dragon almost caught him as he touched off from the ground. Harry had played against Cedric several times during the Hogwarts Quidditch season and had been able to beat him quite easily. Obviously the boy hadn't brought the idea to his attention, believing that Harry wouldn't support it and he was absolutely right.

He watched as the Hufflepuff zoomed away towards the castle. Cedric was so into the chase that he didn't even think about blasting the beast with the spell he had been taught. Soon the Horntail had the seventh year backed up against the stone wall s of the castle. Before long Cedric was hanging by just his fingers to a window ledge. Harry could say that the boy had quite a dilemma on his hands. The dragon still circled but had now retreated back to its nest. If Cedric could get his broomstick back he might be able to still save the task and his reputation.

Thankfully soon Cedric managed to climb up onto the ledge and summon back his broom. It settled just to the side of the stone ledge and the boy leaped down onto it and flew back towards the beast and the pit. This time he went straight for the beast. "_Destructurus Plodio_!" A burst of red light flew from his wand to hit the beast in the eye.

After this the beast was preoccupied roaring its rage to the sky to notice Cedric stealing one of its golden eggs and parading through the air with it and back to the tent. Harry was ready to rip the boy a new asshole at their weekend meeting in the forest. He looked over to Terry who was just shaking his head at the Hufflepuff's disregard for the plan and Harry's intelligence. He was no doubt thinking about the secret meeting coming up. Luna commented,

"I told you this stupid plan wouldn't work. It is the very nature of the common man to ignore any set plans in favor of more glory. You certainly saw that if it had been any normal girl she would have just blasted the dragon and grabbed the egg." She said as they filed out of the stands back to the castle. Harry nodded his head but Terry protested saying,

"Well didn't you see Kayla glorifying herself even worse and she is a girl." Harry watched in amusement as Luna began to inform his friend of _all_ the differences between Kayla and any other girl. This went on all the way back to the Ravenclaw dormitories and finally concluded when they two boys separated from Luna to head to bed. Harry just rolled his eyes the whole time while thinking how to get a clue out of a golden egg.

The weekend seemed to come way too quickly and soon Harry and Luna were heading towards the forest to wait for Diggory. They weren't accompanied by Terry since he had a detention with Snape for exploding a cauldron during class. Harry didn't believe it really called for a detention, but he wasn't going to argue with the man and end up in the same predicament. Snape still had an innate hate for Harry even when Harry was the best of the whole class.

Once they were into the woods far enough. The two leaned up against a couple of trees. Harry admired Luna as her hair whipped around her face as the wind blew through the foliage. It seemed to create a pure halo surrounding her face. As he was caught up in thought he completely missed what she said to him. "What did you say?" He asked and leaned forward toward her.

"I said here comes the glory hound himself." Sure enough Harry found a black blur coming towards the down the path. It brought back memories of his first encounter with a dementor. He still today couldn't believe that he had stopped it. He had been set to become soulless when he finally had remembered the spell. Then all he had to think of was that angel…

As he was caught up in memory he almost forgot that the Hufflepuff was almost upon them. He stood up straight and tried his best to put on a face of severe disappointment in the older wizard. It obviously worked because when the boy pulled away his cloak his face held a look of almost embarrassment. He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm sorry that I pulled that stunt but I really thought I could pull it off. Next time I'll follow your plan from the beginning."

"Yes you will. Now what predilection of yours made you want to risk your life just for a little bit of glory and a reputation. Sometimes we have to think these things over in our heads before we do them." Harry lectured as he paced the well worn forest path. "Now have you found a way to open the egg?" The boy shook his head and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well we'll just have to find out a spell to help you along." Harry rubbed at his chin but couldn't come up with any such spells. "Okay we're just going to have to take a rain check because I can't think of anything. So try to get it open on your own and be here again next week at this time. Now go on your merry way Triwizard Champion." The boy seemed to creep his way back to the castle. After he was out of sight Harry turned towards Luna and said, "Well we better get going back to the tower before the castle is locked down." She nodded and they began their silent ascent back up to Hogwarts.


	22. Chapter 22: Goblet of Fire Part 6

Chapter 22: Goblet of Fire Part 6

Chapter 22: Goblet of Fire Part 6

Harry blasted the dummy with a vicious stunning spell. The rest of the DADA class just stared at him in awe. That was including his teacher Professor Moody. "What did you expect you told me to use any spells I knew to knock it down? I chose to use a stunner, so what? Wouldn't you use one of your best spells if you found yourself in a combat situation?" The class looked between Harry and Moody. There had been a growing resentment between the two as Harry aced every task put before him with flying colors. Moody was desperate to trip him up over something to show his superiority.

"Well then boy if you're so smart let's see if you can beat me. How about it Potter, you think you can win against a veteran auror?" Harry looked over to Terry who stood beside him. He seemed to have a smirk on his face. Probably he was certain Harry would be able to win, but Harry himself wasn't sure. There were still a lot of techniques he didn't know that Moody would know from all his years of experience. He looked to gauge the reaction of the rest of the Ravenclaws. Most of them looked like they were ready to watch Harry fall from grace. This just fueled Harry's drive to win to show them that he would never fall from grace. They would see that nothing could make Harry Potter fall from grace.

"Sure' let's duel old man! Right here in front of the class. It would be a great lesson would it not?" Harry said as he began to circle the one eyed auror. He almost caught a glimmer of fear in the man's good eye, but then it was gone. Harry cast it aside as a mistake by him. Moody couldn't be nervous about dueling a student even the top of the class. Could he? Harry let the issue lie and lined up with Moody. Then Moody called a Hufflepuff student to step in as referee. The boy looked terrified as he clove between the two fighters with his open palm. "Go!"

The two stared each other down like cowboys in the old west of America. One waiting for the other to strike first, so they could defend themselves. Seconds passed as they scrutinized each other in silence. Harry watched the old man's artificial eye set it self firmly upon Harry. In turn Moody watched Harry's hand nervously twitch at his side ready to grab his wand. Each surveyed each other for one more second then all hell broke loose.

Moody sent a stunning spell hurtling towards Harry's right side. Harry dodged away and brought up a shield to block a second shot to the left. Then with shield up he boldly charged towards the old man. The bluff worked and Moody backed up a couple of steps in preparation for the tackle. The tackle never came and instead Harry sent one of his own stunners plunging towards the DADA professor. The man just barely dodged the spell in time. Then when Harry propelled another spell towards him it was efficiently blocked by a shield.

After that Harry quickly put his own back up and the two began to circle once again like two vultures in the desert. Each probing at the other's armor as they wheel around the room. Both try desperately, to find the chink in the chain to exploit. They both convince them selves that they will indeed find it before their opponent and win the duel. Neither will admit any doubts even to them selves about competence.

Then as Moody was about to send another spell Harry's way Dumbledore burst through the door. "Now what in Merlin's name is the meaning of this?!Moody how can you duel with a student who is grossly below your own level?! I don't care if he is a rabble rouser, that is no excuse!! I will see you in my office immediately!!" Dumbledore then stormed out of the room with a sullen Moody following behind. Harry could see Moody glaring at him. Both of them knew that Harry was not grossly below his level. The class had been stunned silent by the sudden action in the routine Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry turned to Terry and said,

"Well, that was exciting. You want to go down to the library?" Terry nodded and followed him out of the classroom. The two were stared at as they made their way down the hall. Then the class began to break up. Some stayed in the room fearing the wrath of the headmaster while most headed to roam around the castle. Harry wondered if he and Terry could go find Luna. He recalled that she had a free period at the moment. So they headed towards the Ravenclaw tower. Soon they met up with Anthony Goldstein who asked the two if they wanted to come with him to the Quidditch pitch to practice. Harry declined but Terry accepted saying that he really needed to work on his game as much as possible for next year.

That was how Harry ended up alone with Luna by the fireplace in the Ravenclaw Common room. At first it was awkward but then Harry seemed to begin to feel a connection with her. It was different from the kind he had with Terry. He knew it stemmed from his feelings towards her. At first he had tried to push the feelings down, but he knew the inevitable moment was coming and he was as nervous as when a wizard steps on a broom for the first time. It was a sensation of utter confusion yet also excitement.

He decided to dive in head first. He spoke up in a voice that wouldn't have even been heard five feet from where they were, "So Luna you ever thought about us in a romantic way?" He was almost trembling with butterflies as his stomach lid up into his throat. Luna paused for a moment twirling her blond hair in her hand. He didn't really know at the moment what he wanted her to say. If she said no they could just end this awkward conversation, yet if she did say yes it might be worth it.

"I guess so why?" Now those butterflies were really trying to take him out. He stared down at the carpet and its intricate designs. He tries desperately to find a sign or advice in the colorful swirls. Finally he opened his mouth once more.

"Well, I was just wondering if you liked me because I like you a lot." The words seemed to stumble out of his mouth. He continued to stare at the carpet not deigning to look into Luna's face. Then he heard her also mumble. He picks up his head to hear it.

"I thought you would never ask. I always knew you had been acting funny around me since the Quidditch Cup this summer." She scooted towards him across the floor and put her hand on top of his. Then he gripped it in his hand. He smiles sheepishly. God, how can the wizard that beat Voldemort twice be scared of anything it was almost completely foreign to him. As they stood up Luna asks with a quirk of her eyebrow "You want to go down to the pitch to see how Terry's doing?"

"Sure let's go." Harry said and they headed down the tower stairs to the Quidditch pitch…


	23. Chapter 23:Goblet of Fire Part 7

Chapter 23: Goblet of Fire Part 7

Chapter 23: Goblet of Fire Part 7

The magical lights swung around to glare at the Triwizard Champions as they walked in with their prospective dates. First came Viktor Krum with Kayla on his arm. Harry was disgusted by the perfect political smile on her face. He could also sense that Viktor was taking her for his own reputation. He needed something to help him stay on the professional Quidditch team. He certainly wasn't able to get his team to the Quidditch Cup. It was possible he could stay on if he had the political clout that came from being the romantic interest of Kayla Potter, the Girl-who-lived. Still Krum looked like he had to sit through a detention with Professor Snape. (He had seen the look on Terry's face a couple times.)

Then there came Fleur Delacour with a Beaxbatons boy on her arm. Harry could see that almost al the boys in the Great Hall were staring at her as she walked in. She looked like an angel sent down to Earth. He tried not to stare since Luna sat beside him watching the procession. He certainly didn't want to anger her already after dating her for only two weeks. Though when he looked over to Terry, it was quite obvious that he didn't have any inhibitions. He stared at the girl in her dazzling blue dress with mouth agape. Harry could also see the vicious glare Kayla aimed at the girl. The Girl-who-lived absolutely hated having the spot light taken off her. No doubt there were things Kayla could have done to her if she so wished.

The last champion to come through the door was Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang on his arm. The slight Asian girl looked stunning as she flashed an almost sheepish smile at the crowd. Some of her friends whooped in excitement. This only increased her look of embarrassment. Harry could empathize with her he definitely wouldn't want to walk in, in front of the whole school and the strangers from Durmstrang and Beaxbatons.

Then the champions danced the first song alone on the dance floor. Harry could see that Viktor tried his best to touch Kayla only lightly. The other couples both leaned into each other as the song sprung from the magical speakers. Finally once the song was over the three couple scattered off the dance floor. Then Harry asked Luna to dance and they got up to take an empty spot amid the many couples.

"This is nice. We certainly don't get many celebrations like this at Hogwarts huh?" Luna said leaning into his shoulder as they slowly danced to the song. Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah, wish there was more dances. In Muggle schools they have them al the time. In some ways we should emulate the Muggles." Harry almost couldn't believe he was agreeing with Arthur Weasley's opinion on Wizard-Muggle relations.

"It would give us more entertainment definitely. They wouldn't have to be very week of course, just once a month or something." Harry bobbed his head in agreement. The song was just reaching its end and the couple untangled themselves from each other. "I'm going to go see Ginny for a second." Lately Luna had started to hang out with the red headed Gryffindor after having several common classes. Harry didn't begrudge Luna her friendship. Besides Harry knew that the relationship between Kayla and the Weasleys was getting tenuous after Kayla began snubbing Ron. Soon Harry and Kayla would just be spending their summers at Neville's grandmother's house.

Harry spun around to Terry's hand on his shoulder. His best friend didn't look to great in the dress robe his mother had sent him. It was obvious that she didn't have a great sense of fashion. Harry couldn't complain he himself wasn't a stud in his robes. Luna had said he looked good but that could be because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Terry had asked out another Ravenclaw and been viciously rejected. Harry had been able to convince him to come to the dance by himself. "You found a single girl yet?" Harry asked.

"Nope haven't even tried to tell the truth. Besides who would like this thing." After saying this he gestured at his robe covered body. "I would have tried to find my own robe, but Mom wouldn't hear of it. So here I am looking like a bat out of hell." This he accentuated with a flourish of his ratty sleeves. In turn Harry could hear some Durmstrang girls chuckling behind them. "See I told you."

"Hey all you have to do is show self-confidence. At least that was what everyone told me. Of course it may not have worked for me but I'm sure you can do it. Just imagine you are the seeker for the Fitchburg Finches and you just won the World Quidditch Cup. Now saunter over to that group of Beaxbatons girls. I'll be your second." Then Terry did his best to stroll over to the blond girls in full confidence. Surprisingly he succeeded enough that one agreed to dance with him next slow song. After helping out his best friend Harry headed out to try to find Luna.

He found her sitting at a table with Ginny and Neville. Neville looked as nervous as a deer in the headlights of a Muggle automobile. Obviously he was nervous that Ginny didn't like him. His eyes kept looking towards her as she chatted with Luna. As far as Harry was concerned he didn't have too much to be nervous about. Ginny must have thought about her choice before making it.

Harry sat down between Neville and Luna. "Neville, Ginny how are you doing?" He said straddling the white chair.

"Good Harry and you?" Ginny asked after Neville had mumbled an answer.

"Oh, I'm great. I was just wondering if I could steal Luna for a dance." When Luna looked towards Ginny the red head made shooing motions with her hands. Harry didn't look back as he took Luna's hand to dance. Several dances later he went to see how Terry was doing with the Beaxbatons girl. Before he could make it her heard a large explosion of sound. He redirected himself toward it. Eventually he came to look at Hermione Granger who stood yelling at Viktor Krum. Harry must have gotten there at the end of the argument because Hermione soon ran off with Viktor trailing behind. He momentarily wondered what was going on between the two. This would definitely put a wedge in even the political relationship between Krum and Kayla. They couldn't look like a perfect couple to the public now.

Harry shrugged the incident off and headed back to Terry. When he found him he was wrapped up in talking to the girl who had agreed to dance with him. Deciding that his friend didn't need his help anymore Harry turned to head back towards Luna. On the way he looked up to the clock. There wasn't too much time left in the dance maybe two more songs. The first was a new hit by the Weird Sisters that Harry didn't miss dancing to.

Once Harry finally made his way to Luna the final song began to play. The two entwined themselves and began to slowly move to the groove of the song. Once they reached the end Luna looked up into Harry's eyes. Then their lips touched fleetingly. Harry's face was lit up with a smile to outshine the sun. Then the Great Hall was flooded with bright light...


	24. Chapter 24:Goblet of Fire Part 8

Chapter 24: Goblet of Fire Part 8

Chapter 24: Goblet of Fire Part 8

In mere seconds the room was in utter chaos. After the bright flash was gone people still couldn't see because it had been like looking into the sun hurting their eyes. Once this had worn off people began to assess the situation. Harry as one of the first and he surveyed the scene looking for any damage. All of a sudden he noticed that he couldn't see his sister anywhere. Just as he was noticing Dumbledore did as well and he stood up. "Children I am afraid that someone has been able to abduct Kayla Potter. I assure you we will be able to get her back with no difficulty, with all of the Ministry and the people behind us. These revivalists will be stopped." Apparently by saying revivalists he meant Death Eaters. After making the short speech he directed all of the students to head back to their common rooms. Once all the students were shuffled out of the hall by the prefects no doubt some planning would go on between the staff.

Harry held on to Luna's hand tightly as the mob of Ravenclaws shuffled to wards the tower. The Ravenclaws weren't hurrying to get back to the common room. They wanted to know what was happening. As they passed an empty classroom Luna whispered into his ear. "I need to fix my shoe so let's slip into the next empty room." Harry nodded an affirmative and once they came on an empty classroom they slipped inside away from the mob. Luna leaned on him while she adjusted her high heels. Harry suddenly wondered when she had got them wondering how good of a shopper her father could be but shrugged it off.

By the time they stepped out of the classroom Viktor Krum was running down the hall with a look of apprehension and worry painted on his face. He decided to help the guy after seeing the look on his face. Harry ran up to him and asked him what was the matter. "Hermione has just disappeared. One minute I am chasing her around a corner and then a big bright light and she is gone. Then I go back to Great Hall to find her friend to help me look for her and he is missing." Harry could just barely understand his German accent. Then as he thought about what the Durmstrang champion had said he put two and two together. He snapped his fingers once he had it.

"The people who kidnapped Kayla must have taken them too. Krum this is the work of Voldemort. I don't know how but it is. I have to go stop him. I wouldn't care if it was just my sister she deserves a reality check but I can't let him hurt Ron and Hermione they are innocent. Krum you and Luna stay here this is too dangerous."

"Dangerous. I am a Triwizard Champion. Whatever it is I vill face it, besides Hermione needs me now more than ever. I hurt her enough as it is tonight. At the same time I vill also look like I vent to rescue your sister." Harry didn't try to argue knowing that they had almost no time.

"Luna you are not going. You are going to head back up to the common room. This is more serious than any thing I've ever faced before. I can't bear to see you get hurt. Don't make me use the _Imperius _curse. I will." Luna sulked as she climbed the stairs to the Ravenclaw Tower. "Okay first we need to go find out where they took her and exactly who they are. We have to start at the Great Hall. We can use my time turner to watch Kayla and wait for them to take her." Harry explained as they hurried down the stairs. He took the time turner out form where it was hidden in his dress robes. Krum gave him a funny look. "What I stay prepared."

When they reached the Great Hall Harry stopped Viktor from charging in. "No, we'll transport to out here 15 minutes ago. That way our other selves don't see us if they do that could potentially end badly." Harry set the time turner for fifteen minutes and held it out to Viktor. After the professional Seeker grabbed one side, Harry hit the switch to start it. Finally after a trip through time and space they were fifteen minutes in the past.

At this time they could hear the third to last song booming even from outside the Great Hall. Harry quickly brought out his wand. He touched his glasses with and incantation to make them infrared and magic sensors. He quickly poked his head into the Great Hall to find Kayla and picked her heat signature out. Then the music stopped as the dance ended and the crowning of the King and Queen of the Ball began. Harry looked towards the stage with the magic sensor and could see a port key aura around the tiara. That was how they had transported her but how about Hermione and Ron.

To Harry's surprise Kayla didn't immediately transport. This worried Harry immensely. So he decided to give Viktor sensor eyes to go find Hermione and Ron wherever they were. Harry saw Kayla walk over to Ron for some reason and when he touched her shoulder in congratulations some of the aura form the tiara left with his hand. Harry figured it out when Ron came to the door of the Great Hall and ran down a hallway. It was obvious the red head was on a mission.

Apparently Kayla had spread it to Ron who spread it to Hermione when he went to comfort her from her fight with Viktor. Now all he had to find out was where they went to. Soon Viktor was beside him breathing hard from a run to get back to the lobby. "He was comforting her in an empty room. They both had a magic aura around them." Harry nodded. Then he saw the flash of light. Fortunately it didn't affect the magic sensors or the infrared and he was able to pick out Kayla as she disappeared. The hole left in the fabric of magic showed a graveyard. Harry quickly grabbed Viktor and the two jumped into the hole as it just closed in on itself…


	25. Chapter 25:Goblet of Fire Part 9

Chapter 25: Goblet of Fire Part 8

Chapter 25: Goblet of Fire Part 9

The ground came up towards Harry fast. He made a large thunk as he hit the ground. He instantly rolled up into a crouch. Viktor was beside him a couple seconds later. Harry used the sensors he had enchanted his eyes with to find the grouping of dark wizards who had congregated for the ceremony. He soon found a mass of magic signatures. He could pick out Kayla, Ron, and Hermione. Kayla's friends were tied to gravestones. Harry assumed that the Death Eaters were using Rona and Hermione to get Kayla to not resist. Unfortunately it wasn't working. Harry could see her shaking her head and trying to break the grip of Peter Pettigrew.

Harry immensely regretted not catching that filthy rat (literally the man was a rat animagus and his clothes were covered in grime.) Harry couldn't hear what the two were saying from the position he and Krum were located. He began to crawl toward the center of the graveyard where the Death Eaters were jamming Kayla up against a large gravestone with a grim reaper statue beside it. He and Viktor crawled from head stone to headstone to avoid being seen. After Kayla's back was against the stone the statue's scythe slammed down to stop her from escaping. Then the Girl-who-lived began to scream. The sound ripped through the valley holding the graveyard. Finally Harry was close enough to hear what Peter said. "What is the Girl-who-lived finally breaking down?"

All Harry could hear were sobs coming from the teenaged girl. He suddenly felt very sorry. He had always thought that it would have been great if he had found out that he was the Boy-who-lived and not Kayla. Now he wondered if he could do it any better than she could. Harry decided to go in guns blazing and save his twin sister from the clutches of evil. He tensed up behind the gravestone to run towards the group of men. Then he saw Viktor shaking his head viciously from the gravestone across from him. Harry shrugged his shoulders to question the Durmstrang champion. He said quietly to Harry, "They are ready to take you out," He pointed to two men in black robes circling the center of the graveyard, "See those two patrol the out skirts of the ceremony area. We'll have to take them out discreetly first." Harry nodded in agreement and stroked his chin in thought. Finally Harry had a plan. He rapidly bolted to the gravestone Krum sheltered behind.

"So here's the plan. We are going to wait until those two Death Eaters stroll towards this section of woods. Then we are going to stun them. Then we are going to bolt like demons from Hell towards Kayla. We will go in wands blazing with magic fire." The German looked at Harry like he was crazy. "It's the only way we will have a chance of surviving is giving them such a bloody nose that they retreat. Now are you in." The champion slowly nodded his head. "Now all we have to do is wait."

They didn't have to wait too long before the robed figures were next to them and the woods. Slowly Harry began to creep up behind them wand in hand. Viktor followed similarly without as much as a sound. Once Harry was directly behind the two men he aimed at the man on the left. He blasted him with a green blast. Seconds later Viktor's man was down as well. "Lets go we don't have much time. We have to stop them form resurrecting Voldemort." Harry looked over to the group of Death Eaters. They looked unfazed by the attack. Harry found this peculiar but still took it as one more advantage that he and Viktor needed to stop them quickly. He began to slowly walk toward a group of gravestones just out side the ceremony circle. Once he made it he ducked behind one, it was a large granite monolith. Harry leaned around to watch the ceremony as Peter drew a dagger across his forearm. He then let the drops of blood dribble into a steaming cauldron.

"Now it's your turn Miss Potter." The rodent like man leaned toward the black haired girl with a menacing smirk. Harry watched the Death Eaters physically tense up. He assumed that this was the key moment in the ceremony. He motioned for Viktor to join him in charging the group. The other boy nodded and pulled his wand out from his pocket. Then Harry put up his hand. He held out five fingers…four fingers…three fingers…two fingers…one finger. Then he held out his full hand toward the group. The two whipped out from behind their sheltered laying down blistering stun fire.

They succeeded in spectacularly knocking down several hooded figures whose faces were veiled with distorted iron masks. Soon the two were under a blistering wave of their own. Harry dragged Viktor behind a crumbling headstone. The stone began to shake as it was hit by many concentrated spells. Harry brought up his wand and leaned over the top of the stone. He felled two more Death Eaters with poisonous green magic. They wouldn't wake up again until tomorrow morning at the least. "Viktor we have to charge back in their but there is too many. We need to distract them with something." Then Harry snapped his fingers in excitement. "I'll use a doppelganger spell. I think I remember one. Was it impersonus physico? I think so." Then Harry pointed his wand towards his chest. "_Impersonus Physico_!" Then all of a sudden there floated up out of his chest a perfect carbon copy of him. The only thing wrong was that it looked like a ghost. It was good enough though to sufficiently confuse them though. He used his wand to motion the copy to head to the right of the headstone. As the copy lazily floated across towards the woods he was blasted by stun blasts.

While the Dark Wizards were preoccupied Harry ran toward the gravestone to free Kayla and Viktor went to free Ron and Hermione. Soon Harry was at the back of the massive granite slab. He whispered to Kayla around the corner. "Get ready to run for it when I blast this statue." He heard her whisper and affirmative. Then he swung around and used an explosive spell to shatter the grim reaper statue. After it exploded its arm fell to the ground and Kayla ran. She made it to Viktor, Ron, and Hermione. Viktor motioned Harry to follow her but he shook his head and motioned for them to leave without him. Viktor finally apparated with the other three back to Hogsmeade.

Harry decided he was going to give Peter a piece of his mind. When he stepped out from the shade of the slab he was blasted by a stunning blast that left him unconscious leaning askew on a headstone. Then Peter walked towards him, "The Dark Lord will be so pleased we finally have the Boy-who-lived." Then filthy man snickered to the sky.


	26. Chapter 26:Goblet of Fire Part 10

Chapter 26: Goblet of Fire Part 10

Chapter 26: Goblet of Fire Part 10

Harry awoke to an incessant ringing in his ears. It finally toned down to a quiet hum. He looked around to find himself in huge room. It held a large fireplace at the end which was flanked by two large plush armchairs. Both were pointed towards the crackling hearth. On the mantle rested many framed pictures that he couldn't make out from his position at the end of the room. That was when Harry noticed that his glasses were missing from his face. He looked around the floor to see if they just fell off.

Unfortunately they hadn't. They rested just out side of his reach on the floor in front of him. Then he noticed the rope tying him essentially in one place. All he could do was make a failed attempt to wriggle toward them across the floor. Apparently Peter was trying to play games with him. He thought to himself, _if only they hadn't tied me up. _Of course he knew in the back of his head that if eh tried to grab them he would miss since right now he saw six pair swirling before him. Then he made another attempt at writhe towards them before passing out once more.

Voldemort laughed from one of the armchairs. It sounded cold and heartless to Harry before he became unconscious. Wormtail stood in front of Voldemort chuckling hesitatingly. "Don't you have something to do you rodent?" The Dark wizard said. Then Wormtail bowed and left the room to go correspond with old Death Eaters. They were working frantically to get back everyone from the first war. They would need it with the Ministry and Dumbledore hounding them. Of course it wouldn't be a problem once Voldemort disposed of the Potter brat. Then the way would be clear for Voldemort to institute his new order,

Harry woke up again this time unaccompanied by the ringing from the first time. He looked over to the fireplace where a pale and bony hand hung out the side of one twirling a long wand. Harry watched it twirl until it got tiring. Then he decided to try to talk with his dry mouth. "Where's that rat?" It came out of his mouth as a croak. The armchair magically whirled around. It held an image out of his nightmares. He looked like a nonhuman creature.

"Ah, you noticed my present condition .Yes it is a side effect of the ritual we used to bring me back to this wonderful world. The blood of the amazing Boy-who-lived helped." The ghastly man stood up from the chair. His robes looked like rags around his body. "Yes you see that bumbling fool Dumbledore had it all wrong. Of course it really was an advantage for him. If your sister hadn't been declared Girl-who-lived you would never have studied so hard and never would have been able to cast spells that some grow ups full wizards don't dream of pulling off. It was you who were able to reflect my spell. You have been a real thorn in my side. Who would have ever believed that a 12 year old could defeat the legendary basilisk? Or that you were able to stop your godfather from losing his soul. Oh yes the rat watched the whole thing. It was quite an impressive patronus. It was one to almost rival my own."

Voldemort paused his tirade to let it sink into Harry's mind. "You know I like you Harry. You're smart you're powerful. You could go far if you had sided with me. We could have this world bowing at our feet by now. But you still are your parent's child no matter how much you hate your sister and her ways. I still like you so I'll let you have the chance to save your life. That is if you can disarm me in a duel. Do you think you can do that Boy-who-lived? Surely you can duel with all of that studying you do?"

The man once again let it sink in then released the ropes around Harry with a flick of his wand. Harry's wand flew towards him and his glasses were magically put back on his face. He was startled at Voldemort's command of magic. It was no wonder so many had died at his hands. Harry would have to use his A game if he even wanted to have a chance at winning. He limbered himself up and got ready for the Dark Lord's attack. Suddenly a burst of red gold flew toward him. He quickly dove to the side and watched the blast smash through the wall.

He glanced at the fist sized hole as he threw a couple of stunners at the shade of a man in front of him. Immediately they bounced off a large shield the dark wizard had cast. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to outcast the experienced killer. He would have to outmaneuver him. He had only been resurrected a couple days it should have been easy. It wasn't Harry learned after several tries to get to the side or behind the man with basic teleportation spells he knew. He just barely managed to dodge a blast that would have killed him after teleporting the first time. The times after that he had instinctively leaped away from the spot. One of the last times he was smart enough to put up a shield and instinctively still moved. It was fortunate that he did because Voldemort had use the killing curse that couldn't be blocked.

He decided to try one last strategy. He would try to draw Voldemort back to Hogwarts. He might be able to get some assistance if not from Dumbledore maybe his friends. After deciding his strategy he began to try to outmaneuver the man again. He threw stream after stream of stunning spells at the pale and distorted man. Once he thought that he had sufficiently sidetracked Voldemort away from his main objective, he decided to start the new strategy.

Then when he went to use teleport spell he instead tried to apparate. He had studied the technique in books stolen from the restricted area of the school library. (There was conveniently a secret passage to the area behind the Ravenclaw statue.) He thought that he had the basic idea down. He had practiced once without losing any limbs over last summer. He was confident he would be able to get to Hogsmeade. Besides if he made it to any civilized wizarding village he could get help.

They ended up in the woods in front of the Shrieking Shack. (The word 'they' because Voldemort followed him.) Harry began to run in a zigzag pattern to dodge the Dark Lord's spells. It worked for a while then Harry teleported to the gates to Hogwarts. The two duelers now were in the main street of Hogsmeade. The pedestrians gawked, stared, and screamed. Finally Harry was able to open the castle gates. He once again maneuvered to dart away from the Dark Lord's killing curses.

He practically bolted through the door into the Great Hall. The place was full of students who shrieked as they saw Voldemort. Dumbledore for all his faults in Harry's mind was still an able bodied wizard probably the only one able to drive back the Dark wizard. Harry stood by Terry and Luna breathing heavy. 'I thought I would never be able to get him off my tail." Terry stood agape and Luna engulfed him in a hug. He happily sank into her arms exhausted. Then there came a large round of applause. Harry almost thought they were clapping for him but then he saw it was for Dumbledore. He sighed and shrugged off Luna to see what Dumbledore had to say. "It is obvious that young Mr. Potter drew the Dark Lord to this place after being captured by the Death Eaters in the graveyard. It was the work of those fiends who took Kayla's blood and used it to resurrect Lord Voldemort. He wasn't at complete fault Hogwarts is a safe place and it always will be." Harry rolled his eyes and fell unconscious into the arms of a blonde goddess.


	27. Chapter 27: The End of Innocence

Chapter 27: End of Innocence

Chapter 27: End of Innocence

Harry woke up to stare up at the familiar ceiling of the medical wing of Hogwarts. He sat up and looked around. He saw a potion on his beside table meant for him to take once a day for a week. There was also a note that said that Harry could leave the Hospital Wing whenever he wished. He got out of the bed and put on a pair of clothes laid out on the bedside chair and picked up his wand which was on the table and the potion. He pushed aside the curtain and waved a goodbye to Madam Pompfrey on the way out.

He headed in the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower expecting to find Terry and Luna there. He ran into Viktor as he was about to climb the set of stairs to the Tower. "Hi, Harry. Are you doing vetter? It must have been quite a scare dueling with You-know-who himself." Harry nodded. He recalled the harrowing goose chase he had led the Dark wizard on to save himself from death. He nodded once again.

"Yeah, I guess so no physical damage. I guess I should have left with you guys. I wouldn't have had to fight for my life against Voldemort. It's the first time I have ever felt grateful for Dumbledore. Without him I would be dead at Voldemort's feet." Viktor nodded and after saying goodbye left to go downstairs. Harry wondered what he had been doing up on this floor of the castle. Then he remembered that the Gryffindor Tower was along the same floor. He had probably been up seeing Hermione or Kayla; he had no way of knowing. Harry wondered if Viktor and Kayla's romantic relationship had any future after the dance. He still didn't quite understand what the argument had been about.

Finally he came to the Ravenclaw entrance he answered the riddle it queried and entered his sanctuary for the last four years. When he was entered he was assaulted by a blond blur. After Luna untangled herself from him he looked over her shoulder at Terry. "So how goes the duel guys?" Then he made his way to sit on one of the plush couches the Common Room held. Luna sat on the left of him and Terry on the right. "Well it's going a lot better now that we don't have to worry about you." Luna said as she flashed him a dazzling smile. Harry almost blushed but was able to resist.

"Even those who aren't in a romantic relationship with you missed you. Don't know what it would have been like without you here. Just one question next time how about you include your best friend in your adventures. How could you choose Krum over me?" Harry laughed and felt at home again. It had been hard those two days he spent captive at the Dark Lord's headquarters. It would have been worse if Voldemort had been more patient and waited until Harry was really too weak to fight.

"Well Viktor just happened to be handy and you were off in the bushes with that Beauxbatons girl." Terry blushed at that one. "Guys lets get serious. We all know next year is going to be hard. Lord Voldemort has risen again and it is going to be hell putting him back in the ground again. He is already assembling his forces. He is calling up all the old Death Eaters. Soon he will have an army at his hands once more. This is when the murders will begin. At first they will be small nothing overtly suspicious. Then the massacres. Finally he will take power into his hands away from the Ministry. We're not going to let him."

"What do you want us to do Harry?" His best friends said in near perfect unison. He looked into the gray looks in their eyes. They knew as well as he knew the game was getting serious. They had known once Harry stormed into the Great Hall with an evil creature on foot. It had been reinforced when they saw the look in Harry's eyes as he collapsed in exhaustion.

"We need to start feeling out others to see who will join us. We need to train to defend ourselves against the Death Eaters. We will find a way to strike at them at every turn. They may succeed but we will make it a living hell for them. I'm not so sure I will be welcomed to stay with my sister this summer, since I drew the Dark Lord to Hogwarts endangering all the students. So I was wondering if I could stay with you guys over break. I can find other places if not."

"You can stay with us any time you want Harry. You can stay with me the first part of the summer and Terry the last." Luna said and looked for Terry's affirmative. He nodded in agreement.

'Thanks guys it means so much to me. The time has come for people to choose sides. Lines are being drawn in the sand. The war begins. We can only trust each other for now. We have come to the end of innocence."

Harry smiled at Luna as she filled him in on what the creature was that he held in his hand. It squirmed around its slimy exterior coating his skin in jelly. He dropped it after he saw it bare a pair of small incisors in its mouth. Luna laughed at him and bent over to pick it back up. Harry enjoyed the view and then looked at a tree when she stood back up. "So is there anything interesting in this tree here?" He said and crossed his arms.

"Yeah there are some awesome grubs. You want to see some?" Harry shook his head no. Luna then led him to a small water hole located in the woods behind her house. They then proceeded to try to find some certain magical lizard. They weren't able to find one and Harry suggested waling back to the house. Luna agreed and they walked hand in hand out of the woods.

They were almost out of the trees when Luna saw smoke. It was coming from the cottage. She let go of Harry's hand and ran towards the house. Harry followed behind her. He finally came to a stop beside her.

The scene they viewed was horrible. It showed the front of the house completely in rubble. The door had been smashed in then on the way out the assailants had used and explosives spell to ruin the whole front of the house. Luna ran forward to sort through the rubble. She began throwing chunks of stone every which way. Harry stepped in with his wand levitating large piles out of the way disregarding Hogwarts rules for student magic.

Then he heard a blood curdling scream when Luna found her father. All that was left was bloody pulp. Harry almost let out his own scream but settled on puking into the weeds on the outskirts of the woods. After emptying his stomach he walked back over to Luna and placed his arm around her shoulders. Then she began to sob into his shoulder. He surveyed the rubble piled up in the dirt road that led to the two story cottage. He used his wand to move it out of the road and noticed a symbol etched into a large chunk.

He used his wand to bring it close to him. It showed the green snake symbol of the Death Eaters. He used his wand to smash the rock into small bits. Then he sent the shards into the woods. "I promise you Luna that they will pay for this. Rest assured I won't give up until Voldemort is dead and six feet under the ground in a mass grave containing those who did this." He motioned to the house. "We will win, no matter what. He will live over my dead body."


	28. Chapter 28: Summer of Recovery

Chapter 28: Summer of Recovery

Chapter 28: Summer of Recovery

Harry woke up to find himself sitting in the grass leaning against the side of Luna's destroyed home. He looked down to find Luna lightly snoring into his chest. He surveyed the scene of the carnage in the orange light of the sunrise. It made it almost look pristine the huge piece of the house blown away. The remains sat in a large heap by the woods behind the house. It was in disarray after Harry had dropped it with no care on to the ground to get it out of the dirt road.

When he concentrated on the house he could still see the blood stain, that had been Xenophilius Lovegood. As he looked at the handiwork of the Death Eaters he didn't cry. Instead he cursed the sons of bitches and swore once again that he would put them under the ground for doing this to Luna. No more would he play the game of showing the world all the tricks he could pull.

It was time to get serious, dead serious. This wasn't about him and his sister anymore. People were at danger and for some reason he believed Voldemort when he said that Harry was the Boy-who-lived. If he was then he had an obligation to stop the monstrosity. He couldn't count on help from anyone besides Luna and Terry. Still Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to do it all alone. He would have to get help. He knew there were others with the same ideas and views as him and would follow him.

Slowly Luna shook her head and looked up into Harry's eyes. She pushed off from his chest and stood up. She dusted off the blue jeans that she wore. Harry remembered the glance he had stole the other day of her rear end. He chastised himself formthinking of such things. He should have known that somehow Voldemort would get back at him. "Luna I'm so sorry." He said as he lifted himself form the ground and took her hands in his own.

"You know I think I'm going to be okay. It is going to hurt but I know that this will just make my resolve all the more stronger to kill those bastards…" Suddenly she fell back into his arms sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her like a vice. Finally she stopped crying and she broke the embrace and walked over to the periphery of the woods. He let her have some privacy and went to figure out a way to get in touch with Terry. First he used a spell to put Mr. Lovegood's remains in a small coffin. Then he levitated it to one side of the cottage. Then he strode into the cottage to see what else the Death Eaters may have done to the Lovegood's residence.

Lord Voldemort's men had rooted through the Lovegood's study. No doubt they were trying to provoke Xenophilius. They had thrown books and shredded them from one side of the room to the other. He stepped around most of it. Then he saw a written note on the large table in the center of the room. It was scrawled in almost unreadable writing. It wasn't English so Harry was unable to read it. The symbol didn't resemble letters at all. Harry decided to decipher it later and slipped into the pocket of his jeans. Then he climbed the stairs up to Luna's room and the guest room that Harry had slept in across the hall. They hadn't rooted through either room by Harry's cursory inspection. Then he found another note on his bed.

This one was readable. It read, _Dumbledore won't be around to protect you all the time. You don't know what you have gotten yourself into boy. _Harry supposed the note was from Lord Voldemort dropped off by one of his cronies. It was short succinct and to the point. Harry could respect a man like that. Except the fact that he was a cold hearted killing son of a bitch. He lit the note on fire and watched it blacken and disintegrate. Then he peeked into Luna's room to make sure there wasn't a note lying around he had missed. He found none and sighed in relief.

Then he went to Luna's owl's cage and let it out and wrote a quick note to Terry to meet them at the cottage and to be prepared to house Harry and Luna for the summer. Next he went down the stairs and exited the remains of the cottage. He met Luna who was just walking back from the woods. "Maybe you want to go pack a bag Luna? Want me to go with you?" She nodded and he followed her back into the house and he watched her pack a duffel bag with clothing. Then he ran across the hall to the guest room and picked all his stuff up and stuffed it inside his own magic duffel bag. Then he and Luan walked hand and hand to the front of the house.

Fifteen minutes later Terry and his mom rolled up in a large SUV. Luna and Harry trooped into the back seat. Terry's face was pale as he stared at Luna's house. His mother was frozen to at the wheel with her hand on the keys. Terry mumbled, "Bastards, never again. We'll stop them. We will won't we mom." He asked the brown haired woman.

"We will help you as much as we can Harry. You too Luna you can always stay at our house. We understand that the time has come to pick sides and we are siding with you Harry." She started the car and they headed towards Terry's house.

Terry shook Harry awake as Terry's father carried Luna into the house. The two must have fallen asleep on the ride. Harry appreciated the fact that Mr. Boot had carried Luna in he certainly wouldn't have been able to. At the moment he felt like a bowl of jelly. His knees seemed to wobble as he walked into his best friend's house. Terry showed him to his room where a second bed set beside Terry's. Then he collapsed exhausted on the bed. In moments he was snoring.

He woke up the next morning to Terry putting on his boots. He pushed himself off from the bed. "So, Terry where is the bathroom?" Terry quickly stepped out into the hall and pointed to a black door down the hall. "Thanks." After changing into fresh clothes he went downstairs to the kitchen he had passed on the way in last night. Luna, Terry and his parents were eating. Harry noticed that the Boots must not have eaten together much because after John (Terry's dad) ate a piece of toast with jam he was out of the house and headed to work. Terry's mom, Gina took a little bit long but then had to leave herself.

This left the three of us alone. "So, we need a council of war." His friends both nodded. "The current situation is Voldemort has made the first strike. At the moment we can't retaliate no matter how much we may want to. Right now I'm afraid we need to keep a low profile." He grabbed Luna's hand in his. "We just have to gain allies. That will be our main focus over this summer. We need to get in contact with others who will help. We'll start with any Ravenclaws who could possibly help. We could probably use a little rest before we go gallivanting all over. I know we will all be able to make it through this."


	29. Chapter 29: Allies

Chapter 29: Allies

Chapter 29: Allies

The weather in the woods suited Harry's mood. He had been standing in a borrowed rain jacket for more than two hours. The rain poured down in torrents and he could only find a minimal amount of cover. Soon all his clothes were completely soaked and his bones were frozen like icicles. Harry was beginning to get frustrated enough to leave and return to Terry's house and Luna. He was supposed to be meeting with someone who would join them in rebellion against Voldemort. He had absolutely no idea who it was. This pissed him off to no end.

Then as the storm cleared up a figure appeared out of the receding mists. It was a black haired kid who looked like he was the same age as Harry. He held his soaked cloak close to him. He shivered as the last vestiges of the storm poured liquid over him. Harry felt sympathy after the drenching he had endured. "Who are you?" Harry queried the figure. The boy didn't answer until he was right next to Harry.

"The name is Blaise Zabini. I'm going to be in my fifth year at Hogwarts. I came to join you in defiance to the Dark Lord himself. That is what the rumors say anyway. I decided to try to contact you. I thought you could use the help" The boy said as he flipped his wet hood back from his face. His black hair was matted down to his head in one flat sheet. Harry noticed that he conspicuously didn't wear a house insignia on his robes. He also wondered if he didn't have a house (very unusual) or if this was to hide something from Harry. It was most likely the latter Harry concluded. He decided to wait before interrogating the guy if he was willing to help Harry than he wouldn't ask questions.

"You don't like the son of a bitch either then? I hope so because we certainly aren't a fan club. The bastard murdered one of my close friend's fathers. We want to see him six feet under the ground. Are we clear?" The boy nodded his head solemnly. He then slipped a dagger out of his pocket. Before Harry could move to grab his wand the boy pressed it to his wrist.

"I'll give you a blood promise of loyalty and secrecy." Harry put up his hands to stop the boy. The boy paused momentarily at that. Harry almost breathed in relief he didn't need this boy's complete loyalty on his shoulders. At the moment it would be too much pressure to handle.

"I don't need you to do that at least not yet. You may have to later at the proper time but not here in the middle of nowhere. Consider yourself a member of the group. Do you want to come with me to our head quarters?" Harry made it sound like a specified facility. The boy shook his head in refusal. "Why?" Harry said as his voiced turned gruff.

"I got to get home to my parents before they start getting curious as to why I was out in the woods so long. Let's just say that I don't agree with them in many things. So you'll find a way to contact me for another meeting, right?" Harry nodded and the boy slipped away to the now returning fog. The weather symbolized Harry's confusion over the boy. He didn't quite know how to interpret him. He knew little about him except his name. That would have to do for now.

Terry put his arm around Anthony's wide shoulders. They stood in an almost empty street in Diagon Alley. Anthony had a well muscled body left over from Quidditch season. Terry felt a twinge of jealousy that the other fifth year had made the team while he hadn't. He also knew that Anthony deserved the position. He was just better at Quidditch than Terry. Even with all the practice with Harry Terry couldn't get any better. He had accepted that he wasn't cut out of Quidditch playing cloth.

"So have you thought about our offer, Anthony? I know you don't believe that the Ministry will be able to handle this problem quietly and bloodlessly. We have to take action. Now!" Terry turned in front of the blond Quidditch player. Anthony looked nervous. The look seemed out of place with the muscles in his arms.

"I don't know Terry this whole thing sounds risky. I don't want You-know-who to try to hurt my family. How can a group of amateur wizards stop a dark wizard? He knows things that we won't ever learn in Hogwarts. He won't go by the dueling rules neither will his Death Eaters." The young man said and crossed his arms over his chest. It was an impressive intimidation. It didn't work on Terry who had been training with Harry at his house.

"We will learn how to fight. We will have one of the best teachers one could ask for. This someone has faced the Dark Lord down and lived multiple times." Terry said rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Anthony raised his right eyebrow in inquiry.

"Who would that be? Dumbledore as far as I know he already has his own organization. Also since when have you been friends with the protector of Kayla Potter?" The blond asked.

"No, our fellow housemate Harry Potter will teach us. He is the real Boy-who-lived. He has been studying magic for nearly his whole life. He has gotten perfect grades in every class except Potions which he has no power over. You should have been there when he cast a patronus against some Dementors. Don't ask about the Dementors. The point is that his Patronus was humongous and it came out as a hawk. You and I probably can't even get a Patronus to form an animal. He is a great wizard Anthony." The blond Quidditch player rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"When is the first meeting?" Terry gave him a note with the date and place. Then he watched his class mate walk away from him shaking his head. Terry headed to a public Floo station to go back home to Harry and Luna. He hoped Harry's meeting had gone as well as his own.


	30. Chapter 30:Meetings of the Dark & Light

Chapter 30: Meetings of the Night

Chapter 30: Meetings of the Dark and Light

"Milord they are recruiting more people to this foolish cause of theirs. They are going to have a meeting a week from now." The trembling hooded figure reported. The iron mask covering its face hid a face as pale as a ghost. His face almost would have looked similar to his leaders. His leader slowly rose from the armchair and turned around to survey his follower in the flickering light from the fireplace.

"Where is this meeting to be held? Or do you even know, Wormtail?" Voldemort flicked his wand into his hand from his cloak pocket. He pointed it at the short trembling Death Eater. He drove its tip into Wormtail's grimy and dirt covered neck. The trembling in his body increased sevenfold. Voldemort enjoyed the complete control he had over the man's fate. He gave Pettigrew a leering smile.

"Nooo, but I can certainly find out for you milord. I failed you milord but I'll never again if you will just forgive me." Then the man began to grovel with his head down at the feet of the Dark Lord. He began to kiss at the man's boots. Voldemort kicked with his leg and sent the Death Eater tumbling into the opposite wall.

"You don't deserve any forgiveness, but you are still useful to me. Now go and find out where the petulant brat is holding this meeting so that we may give him a reality check he shall never forget." At that Wormtail scurried out of the room and out of the Malfoy Manor. Voldemort looked within the flames and imagined Harry Potter's dead body before him. He cackled maniacally to the ceiling.

Harry looked away from the empty fireplace to look out the window to make sure that the others hadn't arrived without his notice. All he could see was a sunny woods landscape. It mirrored his current mood at the moment. Finally he was getting organized and gaining potential allies. Soon they would be on the road to their own private rebellion against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Of course he didn't know for certain that Anthony would join their little group but Harry didn't worry about it at the moment he would cross that bridge when he came to it. For now he would bask in his success.

He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head to survey the living room of Terry's house. Luna sat on the red leather couch a couple feet away from Terry. Terry sat twirling his wand in his hands. Luna was reading the Daily Prophet which was full of constant drivel about Harry's sister and what was going on in her life. Probably the front page was devoted to a nasty hangnail that had recently plagued the Girl-who-lived, savior of the entire magical world.

Terry stood up and walked over to look out of the picture window directly across from the couch. Harry got up to stand next to him. He put a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "They'll be here don't you worry." Then Harry went to take a seat next to Luna on the couch. He put his arm affectionately around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Her eyes met his and he stared into the endless blue pools. He seemed to swim for hours. Then he brushed his lips against hers. Terry walked out of the room to the kitchen rolling his eyes.

Harry laughed as he ended the kiss with Luna. Then he grabbed her hand in his two. "I promise it won't be long before we start amassing a collection of steel masks." He said to her. The look on his face showed not a trace of humor. Luna slowly nodded her head. Then they heard a loud noise as someone rapped on the door with their fist. Terry came out from the kitchen to open the door.

It was Blaise Zabini the student that Harry had met with after he contacted Harry, Luna, and Terry to join their fledgling rebellion. He had quite the intense personality. On the spot in the woods he had been willing to swear loyalty to their cause. He had even gone so far as to bring along a ritual dagger. Harry had admired him for this and was certain that the organization would be a group of at least four people.

Blaise shook Harry's hand then Luna's. Once again Harry noticed the lack of house insignia on his cloak. Harry figured that he should probably find out the reason why someone wouldn't wear their house insignia on their class robes. For now he put it off until later and ushered the black haired kid into Terry's living room. He took a seat on an end of the couch. When Harry was about to sit down next to him he heard knocking again at the door. He got up and went to welcome another potential member. It was one of the other three that had agreed to attend the meeting.

It turned out it was Susan Bones a Hufflepuff student in Harry's year that had been written to by Luna. She gave Luna a big hug and sat beside her on the couch. Apparently she felt sorry for Luna. Harry couldn't begrudge that at all, Luna deserved any sympathy she could get. She wore her hair in a long braid down her back. She said a quick hello to Blaise who began to look a little uncomfortable. Harry rubbed his chin in contemplation but then shrugged it off.

Then Terry went to get the door for Michael Corner who wore a broad grin on his face. He took hold of Terry's hand and pumped it up and down vigorously. Harry knew him from school but he had never gotten very close to him. He regretted it immediately the boy's personality was very likeable. He seemed like a good friend to have. He walked over to the window and took a position standing. Harry knew that he was a great DADA student after dueling him once. (It had taken Harry several minutes before he was able to disarm him. Very impressive compared to the other students.)

Finally Harry heard the last knock at the door. It was Anthony who stood quite the imposing figure in the door way. He seemed to look from side to side nervously. Once he was inside he stood by Michael by the window. The two looked like they knew each other well.

Harry took a stance in the middle of the room to speak to everyone. "Okay, folks we are going to make our way deep into the woods. This is to hopefully put off the bad guys, if you know what I mean. Now just follow me." All the students got up and headed for the door. Once they were outside Harry led them down a winding trail through the woods that Terry had shown him. Soon they were in an almost completely secluded clearing. Michael looked around in fascination.

"This is awesome I didn't know you lived next to something like this Boot." He remarked. Harry then motioned all of them into a circle. Harry stood with Terry on his left and Luna on his right. Anthony stood directly across from Harry, Michael positioned himself next to Terry, and Susan situated herself next to Luna.

"Okay guys I want you to know that we can speak our minds here. There is no way that Voldemort will come charging in. If you wish to join us say so. If you don't then I suggest you be on your way." Harry could see that Anthony knew what he meant but the Quidditch player didn't move and almost seemed stand straighter. "So are any of you experienced duelers?" Michael and Susan slowly lifted their hands.

"Okay that's good. That means we won't have to start from the beginning with all of you. Anthony and Blaise you have no experience." Anthony piped up.

"Well I joined the dueling club with Professor Lockhart. Blaise you must have done that too." Blaise nodded in affirmation.

"Well even though he was a bimbo he must have taught you something. I know you all must know the disarming spell" At this Harry whipped out his wand, "Expelliarmus!" The blast went straight over Anthony's head. "Now lets see you guys do that." The rest of the meeting was a review of various defenses and such. While they practiced defense magic in the woods evil was coming to the house.

Wormtail knelt to the ground and kissed those familiar boots once again. "Milord I swear they were going to be here. I failed you. That boy must have put out misinformation." Voldemort kicked Pettigrew away from him. Instead of taking out his wand he began to scratch at his chin.

"Yes he certainly is one crafty bastard isn't he? Well I'll let you off just this once Wormtail. Now let's get going!" Then the two disappeared as the sun went down.


	31. Chapter 31:School Shopping

Chapter 31: School Shopping

Harry looked away from the bookcases to glance at the bustling street of Diagon Alley. He was currently browsing Flourish & Bott's after acquiring the required books for the next year, his fifth year at Hogwarts. So far his four years had been quite interesting in the least. In his first he had stopped Voldemort and saved his sister from getting killed. Then he had defeated the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and stopped Voldemort once again from reviving himself. Then he had aided the Azkaban fugitive Sirius Black after learning of his innocence directly from the man himself. Finally last year he had saved Kayla from the clutches of the Dark Lord only to be caught in a trap set up by Lord Voldemort. It had turned out that Harry was really the Boy-who-lived and not Kayla.

Harry reached up to a shelf on the bookcase to pick out a book on defensive spells to peruse. All of a sudden the glass window of the shop blew in scattering glass shards all over the quiet book store. Harry put the book in the crook of his arm and took his wand from his robe pocket. He strode through the wreckage of the picture window. On the other side he came upon a scene of complete chaos. He used a charm to magically increase the volume of his voice to carry over the crowd. "Just calm down everybody everything's okay. You won't be harmed." Slowly the mob calmed down and went about their business. Few of them looked to see who had been the voice of order amid all the pandemonium.

Harry went back into the book store and fixed the window with a charm to the gratitude of the middle aged cashier. "Thank you, young man! That book there is on the house. What's your name if you don't mind?" She asked while she picked up the books damaged by the explosion. Thankfully nobody had been injured by the startling explosion. Whoever had done it had failed in their purpose unless it had just been to cause general disorder.

"You don't need to know my name. Just know there are good people out there not like those who caused this for selfish reasons." He gestured with his arm at the mess of ripped books and knocked over racks. "Besides what is a name really?" He walked out on the confused lady as she shook her head. Harry restrained himself from smacking himself in the head with his hand. _How corny had that been? _

Soon he came on Terry who was surveying the newest Quidditch racing broom. He was apparently completely unaffected by the commotion down the street. He looked up to Harry and his hooded head bobbed slightly. Harry made his way obliquely to the store front. Soon he stood shoulder to shoulder with Terry. He leaned toward Terry casually, "They tried to take me down again. It didn't work obviously. You could say they did a little bit better this time." Terry nodded and tilted toward Harry.

"What did they try to do this time? Did they use a mercenary wizard or a set trap?" He asked while glancing around to make sure no one was looking at the two oddly. No one was paying any attention to the two as they went about their business in the bustling street. Harry pretend to study the broom stick displayed in the window. He scratched his chin in thought. "I haven't quite figured it out yet. It wasn't professional enough so it can't be any mercenary. All they did was blow in the book store window. Not a trap because it didn't go off when I was anywhere near it. I think it may have been one of the Death Eaters probably a dumber one since they failed utter ably to hurt me. I thought for a moment that their whole purpose may have been to cause disorder, but I don't think so, they just made a mistake." Terry nodded in agreement.

"Well, Luna is down the road waiting for us at Madam Malkin's Dress Robes and we'll use the Port key we brought to get back to the house. Is there anything else you needed here?" The two Ravenclaws began to walk in the direction of the dress robe store. Then Harry spoke up.

"Wait let's go see if I can access my trust fund at Gringott's." Harry and Terry then turned around to walk in the direction of the wizardly bank. Soon they were surmounting the impressive and ostentatious marble steps to enter the Goblin ran bank. Then Harry led Terry up to a counter without a line. "Hello, good sir we just came to attempt to access my trust fund account." Harry bowed to the goblin trying to be polite.

"What is your name boy?" The goblin asked, Harry noticed it didn't sound as much like a growl as did the other goblin's voices. Terry flashed him a smile, Harry decided to ask him about it later.

"The name is Harry Potter, sir. Unfortunately I don't have my key, because my guardian used to always open the vault. Isn't there someway that I can get a key since it is my vault and money?" The goblin stared him down. The crags in his face bent his mouth into a perpetual frown. Then he sighed in defeat.

"I suppose we can do something for you. For now I'll take you to your vault and open it with the master key if the blood test is right." Then the goblin used a small dagger to take a drop of Harry's blood and was satisfied when it was magically turned white. Then the goblin led them to a cart which sat on rails that led into the bowels of the bank. Harry and Terry got into the back seat and the goblin sat up front. After a trip filled with literal ups and downs they came to Harry's account.

The goblin waddled to the big door and fit his key into the lock. Then after a click the door slid open to reveal piles of golden coins. Then the goblin went back to the cart to give them some privacy. Then Harry strode in front of the piles and sacks littering the floor. He began to rub his chin in thought. "Well, the rebellion is financed now. This is mine to use as I will. My will is to destroy Voldemort and all those who stand with him. Right here we have the money to finance a hidden army, eh? What shall to call this organization of ours?" He looked to Terry who just shook his head. "Well, we'll just have to be thinking." Then Harry picked out a couple small sacks full of coins and carried them out to the cart. The goblin eyed the bags and then took them back up to the entrance hall of the bank.

"Thank you for your business, Mr. Potter." After the abrupt goodbye the goblin went back to his post on the reception counter. Next Harry and Terry walked back to find Luna at the dress robe shop. In no time at all they found her waiting frustrated out side the store. "I cannot believe you two you were supposed to be here thirty minute ago. This is so typical of the male gender always late." After taking the verbal abuse Harry and Terry grabbed on to the Port key and they were sent magically whirling to Terry's house.

"So, Luna what do you think we ought to call our organization?" Harry asked as they walked into Terry's residence. Luna shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "We have to think of something."

"Maybe if you sleep on it Harry it will come to you." Terry suggested.

"I guess well I'm going to head to bed then." The trio then went to watch the insides of their eyelids.


	32. Chapter 32: What's in a Name?

Chapter 32: What's in a name?

Harry climbed the steps to enter the Hogwarts Express. Luna andTerry followed directly on his heels. All three hauled large amounts of luggage. They also carried their wands with experience. During the summer they had all been training with the others in the group they had founded against Voldemort's evil. They had been training to handle anything that Voldemort or his Death Eaters threw at them. They had all improved immensely with the spells that Harry taught them. Not only did they study up on spells to use but also they learned how to duel.

Their organization only held 7 members at the moment. Harry planned on trying to increase its size over the coming year. Hopefully they could grow large enough to make a difference in the war that loomed on the horizon between Voldemort and the Ministry. Of course Harry didn't condone the Ministry's actions especially those about his sister, Kayla the "savior" of the Wizarding World. Voldemort though was actually evil and wasn't merely a bumbling idiot. Harry knew that most of the Ministry was merely ignorant even one of the best wizards alive, Albus Dumbledore. He had gained this respect after Dumbledore saved Harry's life from Voldemort.

Once Harry, Terry, and Luna had settled down in their traditional compartment they began to chat and discuss on where the group should meet now that school was back on. They decided that none of the locale they brainstormed would meet the criteria for a super secret meeting place. Terry suggested that they could use the Chamber of Secrets since Harry could enter being a Parseltongue, but he refused on the grounds that they weren't trying to help the Dark Lord like a bunch Slytherin junior Death Eaters. No they needed a better place that could still be completely hidden from Dumbledore, the teachers, or Kayla and her posse.

Harry then brought up the subject of a name for the faction. Still no one had had a single inspiration. Harry slammed his fist down on the plush seat. "We ought to be able to think up a suitable name! We are Ravenclaws! Aren't we? " Just then the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station. Harry stood up and looked out the window to survey Hogsmeade. His eyes eventually fell on the carriages that would transport Hogwarts older students to the castle while the first years would take boats across the lake. Then he focused on the carriages they were led by black beasts. They were ugly things but Harry fell to liking them instantly. He had not noticed them at all the past years when he climbed aboard the carriages. He had seen them but never looked closely.

Then out loud he said to his best friends, "What about those dreadful black beasts hauling the carriages? What are they called?" Terry looked at him in confusion. Luna's face lit up in comprehension. This just made Terry more confused.

"Ah, Harry only you and me can see them. Terry hasn't witnessed someone's death. Us two have witnessed death, me with my mother and you when Quirell died, first year," Luna said as she stepped up and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "They are called Thestrals and you need to have seen death to see them. To others they are completely invisible like to Terry. Most people believe them to be evil omens."

"Well I like them, something draws me to them. Wait how does this sound? What do you guys think about the Order of the Thestral?" Terry and Luna nodded in agreement to the title choice. Harry sat back down with a look of triumph on his face. "Now all we have to do is inform all the others." Harry stared deeply into the pale white eyes of a Thestral. He knew he had made the right choice. Luna then proceeded to go on about the accolades of the Thestral. She regaled its intelligence and abilities and so forth. Eventually Harry tuned her out then the train finally came to a halt at the station. Harry and Terry left the trio's compartment to go find an empty one to change into their Ravenclaw school robes.

((((((()))))))

Harry looked up from the Ravenclaw house table to once again stare at the new Ministry appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her name hadn't been announced yet. He assumed she would be announced during Dumbledore's yearly speech. Harry wondered why the Ministry felt they needed one more lap dog in Hogwarts. Most of the teachers already bowed down to them, no doubt, he thought. He decided to put off the puzzle until later. He looked over to Terry who was updating Luna on what happened at the Quidditch World Cup. Apparently he had read a detailed account on the game to account for his absence at the event.

Harry only listened to the description with a half ear as he tried to listen in on other conversations going on in the Great Hall. He could hear Kayla going on and on about how bad her summer had been to her fellow Gryffindors. How she had been forced to go from safe house to safe house. Even she wasn't stupid enough to reveal where they were of course. Some of the Gryffindors listened sympathetically but by now most of the house had come to realize that the Girl-who-lived was really just a celebrity who only cared about herself and didn't give a shit about any of her adoring fans even the most hard core like Ron and Hermione who now sat far away from Kayla.

Then Dumbledore stepped up to the podium at the front of the Great Hal to give his annual speech. He finally announced the new teacher as Dolores Umbridge. She stepped up to speak herself, "I have been assigned by the Ministry to make sure that certain standards are being met at this school," At this her eyes roamed to Dumbledore and then out to Harry. "I expect my visit to be uneventful." She kept staring at Harry. So she had come to watch over him and Dumbledore. It seemed the two had something in common. The Ministry wariness of the Headmaster only helped him in Harry's mind. Something he had done had irked the Minister and his lackeys such as this froglike woman.

Harry knew that this year would certainly be interesting with Umbridge no doubt using everything at her disposal to destroy Harry and Dumbledore. Perhaps an alliance was in order between them. At some level Harry realized that he and Dumbledore were certainly not on the same exact side. They only had two similarities as he saw them, one they both were on the Ministry's shit list apparently, and second they both were strongly against Voldemort. Harry hoped it was enough. He couldn't have both the Headmaster and Umbridge breathing down his neck. Harry knew that Umbridge would try to eliminate his group no doubt believing it to be anti-Ministry. Which in a way was true,but that wasn't the main goal of the Order of the Thestral. No they would make the world pay witness to the deaths of Lord Voldemort and all his followers.


	33. Chapter 33: Order of the Thestral

Chapter 33: Order of the Thestral

Chapter 33: Order of the Thestral

The door seemed to appear in the corner of her eye. Luna whipped around to look at the previously empty corridor wall. Her blond hair settled into platinum waves on her shoulders and she took a closer look at the wall. There was a door there. It had just emerged in the last couple seconds. Luna remembered thinking about the Order's dire need for a safe room to practice and meet that was when the door had materialized. She opened the door to view the interior of the room. It was filled with dummies that could obviously be used for spell practice.

Somehow this room had known exactly what she desired most at the moment, or needed perhaps. It held several plush couches that would help if they had a large meeting, which might become likely soon once they began avariciously recruiting new members. Luna hoped that they would get a ton of new members soon. If they didn't they wouldn't be able to effect the war much with only seven people. Luna knew though that Harry would be able to find a way to increase their numbers somehow. Even though Luna thought of herself as being the closest person to Harry in this world even she didn't fully understand what was going on in his head.

Luna had withdrawn herself slightly from Harry and Terry after her father's death. It had been extremely emotionally painful. She had felt like she needed to leave the real world for a while to escape reality. She had found rest and limbo this summer, but she had also withdrawn from her two best friends. She knew that she owed both of them greatly. Harry had been there at the worst moment of her life and had been able to fulfill the role of the calm in the storm. Then Terry had let her and Harry stay at his house indefinitely. She was in debt to him and his parents. Hopefully the discovery of this room would make up for some of it at least.

(((())))

Harry's face lit up in anticipation. Luna couldn't resist smiling herself after seeing her boyfriends hope. She had done something good for the group. Luna instructed Harry on how to uncover the entrance. Harry was quick to catch on and soon the door emerged on the previously empty wall. When Harry stepped in he was positively ecstatic. Perhaps she didn't owe Harry so much anymore.

Harry thought the room would be absolutely perfect. It furnished everything he could think they would need. It even held a large chalkboard for teaching. Then it held several spell dummies. It also contained a magnificent meeting area complete with plush couches. There was probably enough seating for any new recruits they made. Harry decided to call the place the Room of Need. "We need to get the whole group together to come see this. This is going to be the perfect hideout especially with that frog Umbridge breathing down my neck. We really are going to have to get a whole lot of new members to fill this place up, eh?" Harry said as he collapsed on to one of the couches.

After a couple private moments with Luna on the couch, Harry and Luna left the room to go find and tell Terry the news. They found him in the Great Hall piling food into his mouth. Harry chuckled as he and Luna sat down opposite of the ravenous Ravenclaw. Terry sent Harry a vicious glower as he swallowed down the mix of food. "So, what do you guys need with me? It seems like lately it's just been you two sneaking around." Terry said as he futilely tried to clean off his face with a used napkin.

"Well, let's see Terry why do you think just us two would be hanging out, hummm?" Harry rubbed his chin in mock deep thought. Then Terry sent him another killer glare. "We just came to tell you that we found a place for the Order to meet. It is completely perfect for our purpose. Tell any others you see to meet us at the bottom of Ravenclaw tower tomorrow at 8:00 after they have ate dinner. Got it?" Terry nodded then shooed the two away with his hands.

Harry walked with Luna to the Ravenclaw common room then got all his books and kissed her goodbye. Luna decided that she didn't need to know where Harry was going. So she sat down in a comfortable armchair and began her homework. She and Harry didn't have anymore classes today after lunch. This made her wonder where the brother of the Girl-who-lived had gone. No doubt he was on an errand for the Order. She shrugged it off and began to write her Transfiguration essay.

((()))

Harry was actually meeting with Michael Corner to think of a way to get more recruits for the Order. He met him down in the lobby before the Great Hall. Michael had contacted Harry because he had some ideas to get some new members. Harry had welcomed the chance to have another member do something for the group. At times Harry felt that he was the only doing anything. Of course this was just a frustrated thought it had been disproved when Luna found that amazing room for them to use. This made him think about what Terry said at lunch. It could be that Harry was spending too much time with Luna; of course he felt it justified. She had been going through some rough times hadn't she? She deserved any extra attention he had to give. Harry shrugged off the train of thought as he came on the lobby.

Harry made his way to Michael who was chatting with a fourth year Ravenclaw boy. Harry had seen the boy before a time or two in the Ravenclaw common room. "Harry, this is Alex Jon, a fourth year Ravenclaw and he interested in pursuing membership in our club." Alex stepped up and shook Harry's hand. Harry hadn't expected that this was Mike's new technique for getting new recruits, though it did seem to work. Harry was positive that Mike wasn't all that close to the kid. The boy was on the scrawny side but Harry didn't see much wrong with him.

"So, Alex how good do you do in class?" Harry asked folding his arms over his chest with his wand in one hand. The boy seemed only a little bit nervous. Harry was impressed at his handling of the situation.

"Pretty good I suppose. You know O's and E's mostly. Michael says you are interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts ability. I have got all O's in that subject these last four years." The boy almost looked smug.

"Well, congratulations on membership. We're meeting tonight at the bottom of the Ravenclaw tower at.8:00 after dinner. See you there?" Alex nodded then taking Harry's subtle cue went his own way. Harry then turned to Mike. "Good job! Now is this your strategy. Just going to stand her and chat it up with people? It just may be simple enough to work."

"That's what I thought. We can probably get a whole bunch of people for that meeting tonight. So, I meant to ask you, do you want to recruit any Gryffindors? Also what do you think about Slytherins?" Michael asked as the two students paced the lobby.

"Well, I figure as long as they want to join let them. We are going to need every body we can get a hold of. So yeah recruit any and all you can. Do you need me to help or do you have this under control?" Harry asked Corner.

"I think that I have it handled, bud. See ya." Harry climbed the staircase to get to the western end of the castle where the Ravenclaw tower was. Soon Harry walked by the library. Instead of continuing on he whirled around to see who was inside that he could enlist for the Order. He made his way past dusty old book shelves holding countless tomes on all aspects of the magic world.

Finally he came upon the reading/studying area of the library. It was almost empty except for two tables. One was occupied by a second year Hufflepuff he was practically pulling his hair out cramming for a test. The other was occupied by none other than the two Gryffindors that Harry had been looking for. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat at an old wooden table covered in scrolls and textbooks. Hermione was studying a textbook for Potions class while Ron was flipping through the pages of _Quidditch Weekly. _ Hermione looked up from her the Potions book to roll her eyes at Ron's reading choice.

Harry threw himself into the chair between them surprising both of them. "Hey, what's going on?" Harry said with a wide grin. Ron almost glared at him. Hermione calmed him down with a look. He looked sullen but didn't say anything.

"What do you want Harry?" Hermione asked as she slid a piece of paper into her book to keep her place.

"Well, I just wanted to invite you guys to a meeting I'm having tonight. I thought that you guys might want to join us." Harry waited for their answer expectedly.

"We've had our fill of Potters for a lifetime!" Ron said Hermione sent him a glare that would peel paint off a wall.

"You can't compare me to my sister, and she certainly isn't going to be there. We are against Voldemort and those bumbling idiots in the Ministry. We call ourselves the Order of the Thestral."

"Yeah, you must have got that from the Order of the Phoenix." Ron commented.

"I have no idea what the Order of the Phoenix is." Harry replied.

"It's the organization that my parents and your parents and Dumbledore formed to beat Voldemort in the last war." Ron said.

"Oh, I guess I didn't know that." Harry said. He got up from the chair and turned to walk away. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Where and when." Ron's asked.

"Tonight 8:00 at the bottom of the Ravenclaw tower."

"We'll be there you can bet." Harry smiled to himself.


	34. Chapter 34: A Reason to Live

Chapter 34: A Reason to Live

Chapter 34: A Reason to Live

Luna stood chuckling at the foot of the Ravenclaw tower as Harry began an intense argument with Terry about who was the best Quidditch team. "Come on Terry we have to agree on one fact. We saw the Americans win the Quidditch Cup. What other proof do you need of their impeccable omniscience? Nope your team, whoever they are doesn't stand a chance at the Cup next year or any year after that." Terry began to vent hypothetical steam as he proceeded to label Harry a traitor to their country and a bloody Yank-lover. Harry casually dismissed this with a muggle phrase. "I pick 'em how I see 'em."

Luna could practically see the steam flowing out of Terry's ears as he stood with his arms to his sides shaking in effort to stay in place. Luna burst out laughing at this image which just served to infuriate Terry more and inspire Harry to a laughing fit. "Really I'm sure they'll come back next year. We'll see who's right then." Terry then tried to put on his best impression of the Slytherin Draco Malfoy. Once again laughing fits ensued from both of Terry's best friends. Lun a thought to herself that this was what she lived for, for her friends and the Order. Then Harry hushed them with a wave of his hand.

A small group of students was walking up to them. Three of them were Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, and Susan Bones who had been some of the first to join Harry and his friends. Curiously Blaise Zabini was absent. Harry still hadn't figured out which house the kid belonged to. He was starting to get a sneaking suspicion he might be a Slytherin. This didn't make Harry hate him; he believed that all Slytherins weren't inherently evil like his sister believed. Though Blaise was absent a fourth year Ravenclaw named Alex Jon was with the others.

Alex had recently been recruited by Michael Corner who Harry had given the task of enlisting new members. Harry had met him and gave him a quick interview which revealed a high proficiency in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had said that he got all perfect grades. Tonight Harry would test the boy's mettle at the meeting. Harry called out to the group, "How's it going guys? Have you seen any of the others?" He asked looking at the magical watch on his wrist that he had purchased. Its face read 7:55 P.M. There was still five minutes before the meeting was scheduled to start. At his question the group shrugged their shoulders in ignorance.

Then Luna saw another cluster of students headed their way. She recognized them as three Gryffindors. Two of them were Kayla Potter's ex-best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The other one she didn't quite recognize even though she had classes with him. "Glad, you two could make it who's your friend?" She asked the Gryffindors. Ron's face looked like a tomato embarrassed at attending the meeting. Hermione introduced their companion as Neville Longbottom. Luna nodded her head in acknowledgement and proceeded to shake the boy's hand. Then the other Order members shook his hand as she introduced them.

When Harry glanced at his watch at the end of the pleasantries he saw that it was already 8:00. He sighed at the absence of a couple members but began to lead the eclectic group the hallway containing the door to the Room of Need. As they began to walk away he heard feet slamming into the ground behind them. Harry whipped around to find Blaise Zabini bent over out of breath. "I'm…sorry I'm late. Just keep going." He said as stood up. Harry noticed a hastily covered house badge. The corner that peeked out showed green and silver. His suspicions weren't unfounded. Harry nodded and introduced the student to the Gryffindors and Alex.

Soon the group came upon the magical hallway. Harry then taught the members step by step how to reveal the door, being careful to make sure no one was eavesdropping. A couple newly learned spells established this. All summer Harry had studied and studied to the point where he had almost doubled his spell vocabulary. He was tempted to study the Dark Arts themselves but hadn't yet thinking that it may not go over well with the Order.

The magical room soon became filled up with students. Most took seats on the couches to hear what Harry had to say. They all looked curiously around the room at all the training apparatus. He stood up at the head of the semi-circle of couches. He looked around to view all the faces looking to him. It almost made him nervous. Almost. "The Order of the Thestral was formed to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was also formed to defeat the idiocy of the Ministerial bureaucracy."

"We are here to stop innocents from being killed for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. We will not let Voldemort's terror tactics ruin magical society. We will stop Voldemort before he tries to become dictator of the magical and muggle worlds. We must perform this duty to save others from having to live in a world where they must look over their shoulder in caution all the time. We will fight to keep Britain free from the hold of Dark Wizards who seek personal gain. _We will win!_ I ask of you who will join with me in this task?!" Harry hadn't meant to make such a vigorous speech but the words had just flown out of him. He looked out to see the faces of the members fraught we emotion. They all stood up and yelled in unison.

"We will join you!!" Harry's face lit up Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him. He looked at all those faces before him and saw the same devotion to the cause that lay in his own heart. No, Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance. He led the students to a large area set aside for defensive spell practice.

"Now, do you all know the basic dueling spells? Well I'll go over them anyway. This is the disarming spell, _Expelliarmus!" _A green burst of light flew from Harry's wand and sent the wand in the hand of a dummy flying to the side. "Now to retrieve something you have lost the spell is _Accio wand!_" The wand flew to Harry's outstretched hand. "Whatever you desire tack on to the end of the spell, such as wand. Now for the stunning spell." When Harry said this Luna sent an enchantment at a dummy which set it into motion. "_Stupefy!_" The dummy fell back to the floor completely stunned.

"You guys can practice these three for tonight. We'll leave at 8:45." Harry said looking down to his watch. Then he spent 20 minutes advising the others on how to perfect their masteries of the spells. He could see that Michael was right to have recruited Alex who did extremely well with the three spells though time would tell how good he would do on more advanced enchantments. Then there were those like Ron and Neville who were having some problems with the retrieval spell and the stunner. Hermione on the other hand was amazing with her wand. It was obviously the reason that she was second in the fifth year class. Harry had no doubts that if he didn't study as adamantly as he did that she would have taken the title from him.

Terry and Luna also went around advising though soon there wasn't much to do for them to do but to practice themselves. Harry joined them expertly disarming moving dummies that dodged and dived away from spells. By the end of the meeting at 8:45 everyone had the three spells memorized. After most people had left only Terry, Luna and Harry remained in the room. "Well it's going to be along road, but we'll make it." Harry said as the trio left the room.


	35. Chapter 35:Umbridge

Chapter 35: Umbridge 

Harry looked over to Terry who was twirling his wand under his desk like a baton. They were listening to their latest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher's newest monologue on the benefits of textbook learning. The two Ravenclaws certainly didn't believe in textbook teaching especially Harry who had actually faced several Dar wizards in his life and knew that it was much more than book learning when you were dueling. Even Terry knew to some extent after all the practice he had from the Order of the Thestral meetings. You couldn't see this across either of the Ravenclaw's faces of course. Instead all they showed was a sense of boredom. Umbridge obviously didn't notice or just ignored this.

They had both had mastered the poker face as the muggles would call it. Their faces were completely blank as they fumed on the inside against the Ministry appointed teacher. They could see that she would soon become a big obstacle to the group. Harry began to brainstorm ideas to stop her once she began to take more power and an aggressive stance against hands-on-learning by the students. This would no doubt grow to include such establishments outside of her classroom. He could see the frumpy woman leading a crusade against any practical experience for the students. She wouldn't last long on that road before the whole school turned on her.

Susan Bones stood up defiantly from her seat while Umbridge was still speaking. Her face was crimson with pent up fury. Harry started to get up and try to calm her down before she did something impetuous. Is she revealed their group to Umbridge they would have a bad situation on their hands. Before Harry could get over to the Hufflepuff she was flanked by Terry. Harry hadn't even seen his friend get up from his seat. He put this curiosity to the side as Susan began to talk even though Terry had a reassuring hand on her arm. He was going to have a chat with Terry about that for sure.

"How can you even say that with a straight face? You know just as much as we that there is a Dark Lord out there on the loose. Don't you want us to know how to protect ourselves? Are you that cruel that you would wish us death at the hands of the Death Eaters?" Terry tried to calm her with a whisper in her ear but she shrugged him aside. "Some of us will come in contact with them. What about those people? " Susan finally stopped to gasp for breath. Then Umbridge began to purple quite unpleasantly.

Then she burst like a violet bomb, "HOW DARE YOU SPREAD SUCH LIBEL IN MY CLASSROOM?!I will see you for detention tomorrow evening Ms.Bones! You will not disturb my class. No get out of this room!! Now we shall get back to class and put that interruption behind us for the moment shall we? There are so many benefits to proper wand form…" The class collectively gasped at the draconian response to Susan's outburst as the target strode out of the classroom and into the hall. Terry followed her out right on her heels already trying some futile damage control. Most of the class agreed with what she had had to say to the frumpy representative of the Ministry.



The cold and strategic side of Harry knew this would bring more people running to the Order while some would rush to Umbridge. The personal side of him felt bad that Susan would be serving a detention for speaking her mind and opinion which was her inalienable right as a human being. He also couldn't help but wonder about the interaction between Terry and Susan. Were they dating and Terry hadn't told her, or something? Harry thought that his best friend would have told him about anything that had to do with his love life. What had happened to the French girl Gina? He brushed all these questions off as he picked up his books to leave the classroom as Umbridge's diatribe came to a screeching halt to the relief of her pupils.

The students all flowed out the door to get away from the Ministry delegate who had tortured them with an hour of mindless textbook benefits. Even Harry had become tired and frustrated at the tirade. He envied Terry and Susan who were able to miss the end of class. So lucky were they. He also realized it was for the best that he hadn't gotten angry because he may have done something more dangerous than arguing with the woman. He would have shown her the detriments of mere textbook learning and the benefits to experience. A smile graced his face as he imagined Umbridge as an actual toad.

He didn't find Terry or Susan anywhere so he assumed they were off somewhere alone. Harry did find Luna in the Ravenclaw common room however. She was reading a Defense against the Dark Arts textbook with a frown across her face. Harry assumed she had been butting horns with the Ministry toad too. It didn't surprise him with her dad getting killed by those that practiced the Dark Arts after all. No he certainly wouldn't blame her for making a disturbance in class. She should make a fracas in class. She deserved to speak her mind out of everyone.

"Hey how's it going? Susan argued with Umbridge in class today she got a detention and Umbridge sent her out of the classroom like a little kid. The funny thing was that Terry was right beside her Luna on a plush couch. She still wore the frown on her face. It didn't look natural on her. He remembered a time when she always wore a smile. He sent her a puzzled glance. Her face didn't clear up.

"She gave me detention too, all week. Susan was right to object to that woman." She seemed to spit out the last word like a bad tasting food. Harry nodded with vigor in agreement.

"Of course I wasn't disputing it. I completely agree. All I'm saying is that we need to bide our time. She will eventually dig her own grave we don't need to take hits to bring her down. She still has power now and will have more before she's gone, I can see. She is just a representative of the dysfunctional Ministry. This could only help our little group, now can't it?" Harry sat back casually on the couch and stretched his arms and flung one over the blond Ravenclaw's shoulders."What is she going to make you do I wonder? Probably nothing too hard, I wouldn't think. First offense, both of you and she still gave you detention wow."

()()()



Harry looked over to Terry who was walking toward Harry who sat by himself at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall. He took a seat across from Harry. Luna had already left for her detention with Umbridge. Harry had waited for Terry to eat his dinner. He feigned relief as his friend sat down. "I can finally eat, now that I know you're safe." Terry sent him a vicious glare over the table.

"I didn't do that when you started dating Luna, what's the deal?" Terry said as he loaded a plate with food for himself. Then he dug into the nourishment with routine vigor. In seconds he had decimated a baked potato. Harry finished his plate of baked chicken at the same time as Terry.

"Well it's a different situation. I mean you tell me nothing and I find out when she and you run off to no doubt snog in the broom closet. Luna was completely different. You caught me off guard. Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked as they got up from the table. Terry shrugged it off.

"I thought that you already had too much on your plate you know with the Order in all. We were really busy with stuff. It was only a week ago when she asked me. I said yes of course. I was going to ask her myself sometime soon. It was a spur of the moment thing is all." They came to the Ravenclaw entrance and Harry answered the riddle that the door questioned them with. The door opened up to the warm and comfortable Ravenclaw common room.

Harry perched himself on a large armchair. Terry sat on a couch across from him. The common room was basically empty at the instant except for a first year who was still reading at a table. A large fire crackled on the hearth. Harry stared deeply into it. It reminded him of that night he spent in Voldemort's manor. It had been a hard time for him and desperate. He had just barely escaped with his life thanks to Dumbledore's intervention. He knew the old man had only stopped the Dark Lord from killing him because Kayla was in danger.

As he was thinking Terry broke the reverie, "Well I'm going to bed so good night." Harry nodded in response. He decided to wait until Luna returned. He wouldn't have been able to tell how long he waited. Then Luna entered the room. Her face was red and puffy. It was obvious that she had been crying. Harry launched himself from the chair. "What's wrong?!"He put his arms around Luna in a bear hug.

"Umbridge."She said between renewed sniffles.

"What did she say?!"He asked.

"Nothing."

"Well what did she do?" He asked her concerned.

"My hand she…" She lifted up her slender hand for him to see. It was marred by newly slashed scars. Fury lit his eyes as he took it in.

"She is going down…"He growled through gritted teeth. His eyes glowed with green flames. Luna shuddered; it was an involuntary reaction when she saw this side of Harry. It had shown all too often of late.


	36. Chapter 36:A Threat Delivered

Chapter 36: A Threat Delivered

The door slammed against the wall in almost visible fury. Umbridge instantly looked up from her class paper work to reveal the disturbance to her work. She did not appreciate the person's obvious lack of respect for her privacy and in the middle of the night! She deserved respect for no other reason than that she represented the Ministry at this god forsaken school filled with radical youth and their leader Headmaster Dumbledore. It turned out to be Harry Potter one of her fifth year students. Her superiors had told her to watch him because they believed he might be a major disturbance to their mission here at Hogwarts.

She had perceived no threat in him at all before this moment. She believed they thought that he may be a disturbance because he didn't care for his sister very much at all. He had almost led the Girl-who-lived to certain death multiple times in fact! The only sign of dissent in him had been his aptitude to sit beside the boyfriend of that Bones girl. She had felt satisfaction as she administered her form of detention to her. She hadn't made a sound of protest of course she was an insufferable Bones and would never admit pain or discomfort.

That Lovegood girl though had all but writhed in pain and distress. Umbridge had truly enjoyed that, she was certain the girl had learned her lesson. She wouldn't be a disturbance anymore in class. She would be perfectly quiet and submissive if her prediction was correct. Umbridge's superiors had also warned her about the Lovegood since her father had died in one of the recent incidents. She had more reason for rebellion than the Bones girl. Susan just had a strong righteousness that had been passed down from her aunt no doubt. Soon she would have her broken as well.

All this went through her mind as the Potter boy practically stomped into the room. An icy fury was painted across his face. It almost made her twinge in fear. She had never witnessed such a look on the face of a teenager. It was a look she had seen on the faces of defendants in the Ministry courts. It had painted their faces as they made death threats on the members of the jury. It had never shaken her resolve the criminals were never going to touch her. Her Ministry position assured her of that fact.

Before she could detect the Ravenclaw student had his wand out in his hand. It sent a shiver running down her spine. This was definitely different than those other encounters. She could practically see green flames burning in his emerald eyes. It made her want to cringe down in fear. What power did this fifteen year old have over her? This must be what people felt being in the vicinity of You-know-who. Now she could see why her superiors had given her warnings about him. This boy could certainly be an obstacle in their path.

"_Petrificus Totalus_! Now you are going to listen to me and you shall listen well or your miserable excuse of a career is forfeit. I just met Luna Lovegood a dear friend of mine. I found her fighting tears. What caused those tears you may ask? She informed me that it was a reaction to your cruel and unusual form of punishment." Harry began to pace in front of the immobile frog of a woman. His face was painted with a sneer of contempt for her. Her features showed the fear she had held as she had stared down his wand.

"Now I am going to supply a solution to this problem. You will never punish another student in this cruel and unusual way or you shall face more than my wrath alone. No you will face the fury of the Order of the Thestral. We will not permit punishment for expression of one's opinion especially when that opinion is no doubt a correct analysis of the situation. We need to know how to defend ourselves when the time comes." He stopped pacing and stopped in front of the desk and stared her in the face as he said, "I wouldn't take my threat lightly, Professor Umbridge."

Before he left he used a non verbal spell on her. She figured that it somehow would make her forget who had given her the warning somehow. He had already showed proficiency with magic. She wouldn't be surprised if the twit had come up with his own spell. She could certainly see reason for the Ministry's warning concerning him. She still puzzled over his connection with the Lovegood girl. There was certainly something there to be reported to her immediate superiors. She could still recall the incident perfectly she guessed that the Ravenclaw's spell had failed.

She got up from her desk and decided to go inform Headmaster Dumbledore on what his student had done to her. This was sure to get him in more trouble with the Ministry when it was revealed to the general public, she thought as she strolled to the hidden stairway entrance to his office. She envisioned the look on the senile old man's face the day that the Minister himself came to relieve the man of his position. Victory would taste oh so sweet upon her lips. She would surely take his place as administrator of the school.

When she came upon the Goblin statuette at the entrance to the Headmaster's stairway she contemptuously said the foolish candy based password to reveal the flight of stairs. She took them two at a time to tell the Headmaster about her problem. She would so enjoy the look that would spread across his old and wrinkled visage. Merlin it would feel so good, she thought to herself, Potter's given me all I need to remove this senile old man. The Ministry will recognize his uselessness in handling his students. They would be forced to remove him because of the public backlash.

She came upon the door to the Headmaster's personal office. She knocked with a sneer painted across her features. A whisper of "come in" filtered through the door from the office. Umbridge practically slammed the door in exuberance. The white haired wizard looked up from his current paperwork in shock. He kept his cool remarkably well asking her, "Is there a problem Ms. Umbridge that I can help you with?" She put on her best angry face when she was really jubilant that she had finally found a reason to replace the old man.

"Sir I had a little situation in my office mere minutes ago…"Midsentence she stopped speaking. She tried once more to make out the words Harry, Potter, and threat. Her façade of fury transformed into the real thing. That little twerp of a Ravenclaw had succeeded in keeping her quiet. To answer the questioning look on Dumbledore's face she said. "A student came in to protest my detention methods. I felt that you should be aware. Thank You and Good Night sir." She said as she made a hasty retreat from the room. She left Dumbledore shaking his head in bemusement.

()()()

Harry slipped into the Ravenclaw Common Room after answering the guardian's riddle of the day. He found Luna waiting for him curled up on a plush high-backed chair. It appeared that she had dozed off over the wait. He decided not to wake her and covered her with a stray blanket. Then he crept up to the dormitory to get some sleep of his own now that he had dealt with Umbridge. He was sure that he had scared her. He was confident that his spell would keep her quiet. If it didn't well he hadn't been giving her a performance. He would make her beg for death if she tried to touch Luna again.


	37. Chapter 37:Relationships

Chapter 37: Relationships

Harry looked down at Luna who sprawled across his lap. She tossed her head to fix her platinum hair the way that she desired and turned to smile at Harry. He grinned back and stroked her soft hair with his hand. "I wish we had more time like this, together. We are way too busy though with the Order. It makes me wish we didn't need the order." He said to her as he admired some of the scenery enveloping the two of them. They were surrounded by beautiful foliage. Shorn leaves littered the forest floor they occupied. Harry lifted his mouth to Luna's. After a few moments of sharing saliva the two broke apart for air.

"I'm not looking forward to class tomorrow at all. I can't handle any more of Umbridge." Luna said as she began to brush herself off as she observed the lowering of the sun. She picked herself up from Harry's lap. He looked reluctant that she had to leave. He then stood up himself brushing off dead leaves from his back and legs. He then began to walk with Luna back to the castle with his arm slung around her slender waist. The two took in the sunset over the foliage as they came upon the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Well, I have the feeling that she isn't going to bother you anymore. It's just an intuitive thing you know, if you don't try to mess with her anyway. Don't forget that Terry and I have to deal with the big bitch too." Luna rolled her eyes at the use of the muggle curse. "What do you think she isn't a bitch or something?" Harry said as they made their way through the large double doors into Hogwarts. Luna shook her head in bemusement.

"She certainly is a bitch if what you elucidated the term as meaning is correct. I'm telling you if she keeps teaching like she has been she isn't going to be liked by many students here, that's for sure. No one will stand up to her though like you and Terry. I wish everyone had the courage you do Harry." Harry snorted at the comment in disbelief. "I'm serious sure you personally might not stand up to her but not responding to her bait also shows a certain poetic defiance. I really respect Susan who openly rebels more than me." She said as they began the ascent to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Do you really think that I'm brave for just not responding to Umbridge? Most would consider it coward behavior. Most people who are like my sister. Kayla no doubt supports Umbridge and thinks it shows strength to side with the Ministry when all it shows is a translucent spine as far as I'm concerned. It's a good thing that Voldemort doesn't have designs on her any more. I can handle the bastard without the whole powerful ministry behind my back. If we're going to win this Luna we have to do it ourselves." He said to her as they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. He grabbed both of her hands gently and looked into her eyes. "We will do it, that's all that matters."

Harry then walked up to the entrance hand in hand with Luna. Then he answered the riddle and the door opened to gain them access to the Ravenclaw common room. Terry was writing furiously with an ink quill. It was obvious that he had left the essay until this moment on Sunday night with class the next morning. Harry decided not to antagonize Terry and let him continue the essay. Luna rolled her eyes as if to say that the male gender was infinitely numb.

"I have a couple of inches left on my essay too."Harry said and went to get his stuff. Even he had not completed the assignment yet. (Terry would no doubt have touted this as a victory had he not been so wrapped up in finishing his own essay.) Luna went up to her dorm to get some reading material to peruse while her two friends hurried to get work done for tomorrow.

()()()()

The door crashed against the wall in visible fervor. Umbridge flew into her office like a tropical hurricane. "I can't believe that little son of a bitch. I can't tell anyone about that measly little threat of his. I just want to squeeze his neck until his little black haired head pops off! I must find a way to bypass his spell." She mumbled to herself as she tried to pour herself a cup of tea. She failed miserably as some of the hot beverage spilled over her papers. She slammed down the tea kettle on her desk in frustration.

"How does this happen to me? I'm one of the most successful members of the ministry. This little wizard punk shouldn't be able to get to me. I have been trained to handle any kind of person or threat. I just wish I could bypass the enchantment and reveal the little bastard to the world then he would receive his just desserts. All of the fury and might of the ministry would slam down upon him. That day will come and Harry Potter will rue the day he threatened Dolores Umbridge!" She said as she flung open the door to her private quarters.

()()()()

Terry looked over at Susan who sat at a library table furiously writing an essay for transfiguration. "I already have my essay done. I got it done last night." Terry nodded a he stretched out luxuriously. He laughed as Susan began to roll her eyes at his bragging. He walked behind her and began to massage her shoulders as she scribbled away at her paper. "I suppose I had a little bit of help from Harry, if you know what I mean." She shook her head in disbelief at the brazenness of his comment. He smiled at her reaction she had never cheated once in her life he would have bet.

"You count on your best friend way too much." She said after she finished her last sentence and turned around to Terry. "Without Harry you wouldn't be getting E's in any classes! How did you end up attached to the hip of one of the most intelligent wizards of our year?" She asked him as she began to pile up her school materials so they could leave the library.

"Well some of us choose our friends wisely I guess. We have things in common. It's not like I only had one reason to hitch my cart to his rising star-which he no doubt is even if most of the wizarding world doesn't realize it-I like him as a person." Terry explained as they made their way up a stair case that began floating up to the Ravenclaw Tower floor.

"I'm not saying that you're a cold blooded schemer. What I am saying is that you have made a good choice. Harry's definitely a good person to have as a best friend. I have no doubt that you will support him when this war really starts to rage over all of us." She commented as they came upon the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. Terry just solemnly nodded instead of replying.

()()()()

"What has that little bastard done now Wormtail? The last time you came to me with news you failed me. You better have obtained solid and confirmed information this time. I need to get that rodent under my claw!" Voldemort said as he turned around to look at his rodent like servant. "Well, out with it now."He said and motioned with his hand for the man to speed up.

"Apparently that report I obtained long ago was correct and we just missed a meeting of young students who have formed an organization against you Dark Lord. You must come down on them with all your might my lord! This time we will destroy them. That punk can't win against you with an army behind him!" Wormtail exclaimed.

"Not yet, my servant we shall wait until he doesn't expect the strike then we will annihilate these children who are playing out of their league." The flame crackled in the fire engulfing a log with bright yellow and orange flames.


	38. Chapter 38: The Antithesis of Harry Pott

Chapter 38: The Antithesis of Harry Potter

Kayla looked up at Umbridge with a predatory grin on her face. "Well, the answer obviously is that we must study the spell more so that we will be prepared for the standardized Ministry testing. Without studying we won't be able to perform these spells." Umbridge bobbed her head up in down in an apt imitation of a wood pecker. She was certainly not going to disagree with the poster child for the Ministry even if Umbridge personally didn't like the girl at all. Of course she detested her brother much more. Kayla preened herself in the afterglow of the correct answer. Seamus Finnegan was her current boyfriend and he congratulated her with enthusiasm.

Kayla raised herself above it all with a smug look on her face. Draco Malfoy growled from across the classroom where he was flanked by his two dimwitted bodyguards. He and Kayla were rivals for the most pretentious student attending Hogwarts. Draco suddenly had a thought of how he could possibly get to Kayla. He would get to her through her trouble causing brother. No doubt he would help Malfoy against the poster child of the Ministry. He filed the thought away in his mind so that he could remind himself to go find one Harry Potter.

"We shall end on that successful note. Class Dismissed!" Umbridge announced from her pulpit at the head of the classroom. Kayla got up arm and arm with Seamus. As she left eh classroom she was assaulted by a crowd of fans and well wishers. This caused Draco to snort once more as he let his bulky brutish bodyguards plow a way through the crowd for him. He couldn't believe the girls arrogance. He had heard rumor that her mother had been a mudblood. How could such filth be worshipped? He asked himself as the trio made their way down to the Slytherin Dungeons.

()()()()

"Will you please hurry up, Ron?" Hermione questioned with hand on her hip as she waited for her friend to put away his books so they could leave for the Order meeting. The red head began to frantically shove textbooks into the trunk at the end of his dormitory bed. The Gryffindor boy was just as eager as Hermione to attend the meeting. He had enjoyed being part of something that Kayla was never going to have. The Order was like a family while Kayla's treatment at the Ministry was more like god worship. The Ministry served her only because they felt that they had to. It wasn't something that either Ron or Hermione wanted anything to do with.

Soon the two were on their way to the Order's meeting place to begin spell practice. Hermione enthusiastically explained to Ron what they were going to work on tonight. Ron listened dutifully he had learned to do so even if he really didn't care about the subject. It made Hermione feel better. Merlin knew that Kayla had listened to her practically as well as any hearing-impaired individual would. He was ecstatic that he and Hermione were no longer the Girl-who-lived's best friends.

They quickly found themselves entering the headquarters of the Order of the Thestral. Some members were already there throwing their own cocktails of spells at the dummies amassed in the room. Harry was trying to teach a younger Ravenclaw how to cast an explosive spell. Luna and Terry were dueling with each other in a specified area set aside for such. It looked like Luna was about to gain the upper hand to Ron's untrained eye. Then Terry sent a stream of sparkling blasts in Luna direction. She successfully dodged the majority but two hit her and she fell to the floor unconscious. Harry leaped towards her and cast the revival spell himself. By the time he was done most of the Order had shown up and he stood up to explain the day's lesson. "We are going to begin practicing the Patronus charm tonight. Now do any of you know how to perform it already?" None of the members spoke up. "Okay then we will begin with the basics."

Then he proceeded to explain the incantation, "You must say Expecto Patronum." then he explained that one had to think of happy thoughts for it to work, "You must be thinking about the happiest memories that you have. If you do this you will summon a powerful Patronus." Everyone nodded as he explained. Then Luna started a chant for him to demonstrate. Finally Harry acceded to the request. He stepped into the firing range for the dummies. Then he paused for a moment with his arm outstretched wand in his hand. Then he only seemed to whisper the words to the spell. Then out of his wand sprang a pure white raven. It glided lazily around the room and finally faded away.

Everyone murmured in awe at the show of magical prowess by Harry. Even Hermione was shaking her head in disbelief beside Ron. Then they all began to make their own attempts at creating a Patronus. Only Hermione and Terry were able to conjure up corporeal forms. Hermione's ability didn't surprise Ron but Terry's did. Then Ron assumed that Terry must have been practicing with Harry. That would explain his sudden prowess over the other Order members. Harry went around the room trying to help those that couldn't succeed in the endeavor.

Then he yelled out over the crowd to announce the end of the meeting and that they would be practicing the same spell in next week's meeting. Some people groaned but others approved of the decision. The spell would be important if the group ever had a run in with Dementors. The people began to migrate toward the exit slowly as they chatted idly with friends. Ron ended up standing next to Luna and Terry. The Ravenclaw boy was apologizing to Luna for the result of the duel. "Don't say that you're sorry. That was what you were trying to do. That's what we were doing. We were dueling to practice our skills. Now we know that yours are just a little better than mine."

"I wasn't that much better than you. You had the upper hand and I just happened to succeed in a desperate gambit." He said as the two came to the door and waited to leave until Harry was ready. Ron decided to approach Terry to ask him if he was getting one on one training sessions from Harry. He walked up to the brown haired youth just as Susan Bones broke away from the crowd and latched onto Terry's arm.

Ron shook his head and turned to leave Terry alone to carouse with his girlfriend. He soon caught up to Hermione who was making her way upstairs to the Gryffindor Tower. He had a sudden urge to put his arm around her. Wait do I have romantic feelings for my best friend? He asked himself as he followed her up. He shook his head and tried not to answer the question knowing what the answer would turn out to be.

When the two entered the Common Room Kayla suddenly seemed to rocket off of her perch on a plush armchair. "Where were you Hermione? Just when I need help the most you run off to who knows where." Kayla yelled at her classmate. "I needed help on this essay and guess who wasn't here to do it?" She said almost trembling in rage.

"For Merlin's sake Kayla will you calm yourself down?" Ron said "It's not Hermione's fault. Besides you should do some of your own work once in a while." He said in defense of Hermione.

"How does hard work help the Girl-who-lived? It doesn't is the answer. Now you're going to help me get this essay done Hermione." She said as she paced in fury.

"You know it would help you a lot if you did some hard work. Maybe then you wouldn't be such a spoiled rotten bitch!" Hermione yelled back even startling herself in vulgarity.

"Oh, you'll regret that you whore!" Kayla said as she pulled out her wand. As he began to send a curse Ron slammed her with a stunner. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"No, she isn't going to regret this. She most certainly is not a whore." Ron said looking down at Kayla's non moving body. He then wrapped his arms around Hermione in a vice like grip.


	39. Chapter 39: Aftershocks

Chapter 39: Aftershocks

Word flew around the school faster than wildfire among dry plains. By the end of breakfast in the Great Hall everyone had found out about Kayla. Of course all that most had heard was that she had been found unconscious in the Gryffindor Tower Common Room. There had been no accusations as of yet. Some of her supporters railed that it was undoubtedly her brother back up to his old tricks. Even though most couldn't explain how he would have made his way into the Gryffindor Common Room. Other supporters believed it to be the Slytherins the age old enemies of the lion house.

Of course none of these suggestions were anywhere near the truth. It had not been Harry Potter who had magically stunned Kayla. Neither had Draco Malfoy or any of his goons no matter how much he may have liked to no Draco couldn't have committed the deed since he certainly wasn't going to get into Gryffindor Tower. The school wouldn't find out that it was Ron and Hermione until a week later when Professor Snape was able to tap into Kayla's mind and find the memory that incriminated Ron in her sudden fit of unconsciousness.

Ron had felt empowered when he awoke the next morning after the scream that came from the third year girl who had found Kayla on the floor. The scream sent the Gryffindors running out of bed to see what had happened to their savior. Most of the Gryffindors crooned over the unconscious form of her. Others went back to bed or made their way down to breakfast before the teachers and Dumbledore came. Ron and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall. Ron felt confused about the emotion he had showed to Hermione. He was nervous that she would completely buff his advances. After all the two had been each other's best companions for years. He didn't want to ruffle any feathers in their relationship.

He felt that he had finally committed an act that would separate himself from the rest of his family who still worshipped Kayla in their letters and every summer. Ronald Weasley would be remembered for more than just being another son of Arthur Weasley and one of many children. He would be Ron Weasley the Weasley that stood with Harry Potter at the precipice instead of Kayla and the ministry. He had a lot more faith in Harry then Kayla. Ron had seen how powerful Harry's magic was in person. He certainly didn't want to be the Dark Lord when Harry let loose on him.

Ron felt that that day wasn't as far away as everyone believed. It certainly should have seemed like a good moment for Voldemort to strike. The Order wasn't completely mobilized and the Ministry wouldn't be able to keep the Dark at bay even if they tried to strike against Kayla. Harry was prepared with an army behind his back Voldemort wouldn't find him such easy prey as last year's confrontation.

Thankfully Kayla couldn't remember what happened the other night. So Ron and Hermione were innocent until proven guilty for the moment. The two went calmly about their business trying not to get involved in the rumor mill. They heard some outlandish suggestions of Kayla's assailant. A fourth year Gryffindor told them a tale about a covert operation by a group of junior Death Eaters from Slytherin which was foiled by Kayla who was stunned as the group fled. This was simply absurd but some others drank it right up believing that this would have been something the "savior" Kayla would have done.

After an uneventful Charm lesson Ron and Hermione were pulled aside in the corridor by a robed figure. The figure led them into one of the myriad empty rooms in the castle. Then he revealed himself to be none other than their recent victim's brother, Harry Potter. He wasn't accompanied by Terry or Luna which was slightly suspicious. "What happened last night? You guys must know what happened, well?" He said tapping his foot on the floor in impatience. Then he pulled out his wand before either of the Gryffindors realizing he had made a move. They lifted their arms in surrender to his superior magical talent.

"When we got back to the Gryffindor Common Room after the meeting Kayla was waiting for us." Ron said speaking up.

"Had she discovered the Order?" Harry asked almost nonchalantly as if such a thing happening was absurd.

"No, she was angry that Hermione hadn't been around to do her homework. Then they got into a little bit of an argument."Ron said growing steadily redder as he recalled what the two girls had called each other.

"I called her a spoiled bitch is all just a little bit of the truth." Hermione said.

"So what you just stunned her after she responded?" Harry inquired of Hermione from a relaxed position against the wall.

"No of course not Ron did." At this Ron's face was as red as a ripe beet.

"Well I would appreciate it if in the future you think about the safety and secrecy of our organization before you go around stunning people. I suppose she deserved it the git, but you still need to learn to use magic at the right moment Ron if you don't our hand will be laid out for everyone at the table to see. We can't have that can we?" Harry clapped Ron shoulder and with that left the classroom.

Harry clasped Luna's petite hand in his own. They were making their way down from the Ravenclaw Tower to the Order meeting. Terry had left the Tower early to walk with Susan from her last class. Today Harry was planning on making a short speech about secrecy then a free training session for whatever people needed practice with. He figured that they could take one day off from the usual stream of lessons. He needed to make sure that nobody took their commitment to the Order lightly.

Harry and Luna waded their way through a throng of Order members to make their way to the small podium in the center of the room that had appeared once Harry entered the area. Somehow the magic in the room had sensed his plans for the night's meeting and had supplied him for it. He stepped up to the podium which looked to be the perfect height for a person of his build. He took a moment to marvel at all of the hidden wonders located inside Hogwarts and the grounds. This chamber was definitely one of the best of course.

"Good evening to all my fellow Order of the Thestral members. Tonight I just wanted to touch upon a few subjects that have come to mind over the course of events these last few days. The first is secrecy; our organization is open to all those who would desire to help us defeat Voldemort and the bumbling Ministry yet we must take a measure of care to keep this secret. I fear that before long our meetings will be discovered. If so we must prepare to take the utmost secretive and covert actions to keep the Order going." He let this sink into the minds of the crowd around him.

"My other point to bring up is loyalty. We must all be able to put first our loyalty to the Order. Now if there are any out there who don't believe they can do this than I suggest you finish your membership in Order and I wish you only the best in all endeavors. A member of the Order of the Thestral must uphold our tenets." He ended the speech there and stepped down from the podium. After he stopped several people began to murmur amongst themselves. He walked over to the practice area where some had already migrated to. He made his rounds as usual offering help if needed and if requested.

The meeting soon began to break up and Harry announced the official end to the night's assembly. He found his way to Luna to walk with her back to the Ravenclaw Tower. He also had a moment to talk to Terry who stood next to Susan who was still aiming spells at a dummy. After talking with his best friend he left the meeting with his girlfriend. He was feeling generally great about the future for the Order. Yet little did he know that at that moment plans were being made to destroy it…


	40. Chapter 40:Interrogation

A/N: We made it to 200 reviews! Keep them coming!

Chapter 40: Interrogation

"Shit!!!" Harry cursed under his breath as he watched Hermione and Ron being led by Professor McGonagall up to Dumbledore's office. Somehow the old man had found out that the two had stunned Kayla. The Order would soon be no more if Dumbledore and the Ministry found a hint of its existence he should have known that he was always would be caught. The Order would never prevail with the hawk that was the Ministry circling above their heads. It was time for an alternative strategy to be formed if he was to save the Order from complete destruction. Plans set into motion by him would have to be sped along quicker than assumed.

//////

"I assume that you two know why you are here." Dumbledore said as he eyed the two Gryffindors across his desk. The three had exchanged pleasantries as usual with Dumbledore offering his dearly loved bowl of lemon drops. It was almost as if nothing had occurred from the times when they had been Kayla's sidekicks. He was finally getting down to business unfortunately a vicious business of extracting information from the two reluctant students. Well how about you two recount that night to me if you will?"

Hermione looked to Ron for support who just nodded his head letting her take the lead she would certainly tell a more believable tale than his. "Well sir we came upon Kayla stunned in the common room." Ron rolled his eyes he should have known she would stick to her guns and not change their story at all. "I swear sir we would never mean harm to the Girl-who-lived. She's going to be our savior from Voldemort. No we would never use such magic on the rescuer of all of magic kind from Lord Voldemort." Ron admired her use of drama and emphasis.

"I have heard rumors are spreading that perhaps Kayla is not indeed the Girl-who-lived and it is her brother instead. These rumors disappoint me greatly because as you must know as the first one to come upon then Potter house after the attack. I knew that she was the one from that scar she has on her shoulder. You two probably didn't know it existed she has hidden it for years with a cosmetic charm. I found no such indicators of greatness in young Harry. The only greatness shown by Harry was his thirst for knowledge that led him into Ravenclaw. No matter what Kayla may think of him Harry is a clever and bright young man. Perhaps in another world he would be proclaimed the Boy-who-lived but not in our own.

"Sir I assure you that we don't believe in such ludicrous notions. We would never believe that Harry Potter could face the Dark Lord and defeat him by himself only Kayla will be able to once the time comes. Then we will enjoy the luxury of victory." Hermione was certainly at top form at this moment she would make quite the diplomat she had the delicate touch needed for such a trade.

"Oh are you sure you don't believe in such things. I mean it would not seem too farfetched to somebody that hadn't been at the Potter house those 16 years ago. That somebody may be seduced by false prophets into stunning such prophet's enemy. Perhaps this false prophet waits right now for the right moment to strike or not. He could have legions behind him convinced that he is the savior of magic kind. Yet we know that he can't possibly be the savior don't we?" The old man's eyes twinkled in question.

Hermione began to clam up she couldn't tell if his accusations were just predictions or facts he had obtained. She dared not play their hand yet. He may just be bluffing them into telling him of the Order's existence. As this all played out in her head she felt a sense of outrage at Dumbledore's words. How dare he accuse Harry of being a sinister false prophet? Harry would never harm Dumbledore or the Ministry without good reason. She could clearly see why she and Ron had had a falling out with Kayla. She truly believed Dumbledore to be a good man at heart and that he meant no harm to Harry he had just chosen the wrong side a long time ago.

"I must tell you the truth that I brought you up here so that you would admit to me the existence of the Order of the Thestral." Ron and Hermione gasped in unison. "I know about everything that goes on in this castle. Now I wish to make a deal with you two…" just as he began to speak three forms appeared in the office. The men were led by none other than Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Hermione puzzled over why he could be there had Dumbledore informed him of the Order?

Dumbledore nonchalantly rose from his desk to face the newcomers. "Well what a surprise. Good evening Minister, sir. What brings you to this establishment at this hour? I was just having a chat with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Do you care for a lemon drop?" A twinkle still filled the old man's eyes as he offered the candy to the men. Fudge waved the offering aside.

"Albus Dumbledore you know damned well why we are here. We came to take you into Ministry custody. These aurors are here to make sure you come peacefully." The two men brandished their wands.

"Come now men do you believe you can incapacitate me I can do things to you that would make death pale in comparison? No if I go it will be on my own volition." The two aurors aimed their wands at the Headmaster. As this all occurred Ron and Hermione quietly made their way to the staircase. Ron began to make his way down when Hermione stopped him. She motioned for him to join her at the top of the staircase where she was watching the episode through the partway open entrance to the office.

Two bursts of colored light were flung at the Headmaster. As they were just about to collide with Dumbledore's body he disappeared in a flash of light. He didn't reappear and the Minister began to argue with the two magical enforcers. "Well I suppose I should have known that he would find a way to evade us. Now we will make Umbridge the new Headmaster for the school. She should be able to clean up this mess." He said indicating the school itself. Then the three figures disappeared from the office.

Ron pulled Hermione away from the door and ran down the stairs to get away from the office. He pulled her along all the way to the Gryffindor Tower. "You know Ron you could probably let go of my hand." Ron rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment his face turning very red. "Not that I don't like holding your hand…" Hermione said turning away in her own embarrassment. She felt silly saying such things after what had just happened. "We have to go tell Harry!" She said then as she remembered the incident.

"It can wait until morning can't it? We're not in trouble because the one person who found out about the Order is now on the run." Ron said as he entered the Common Room.

"Yeah I guess so…" Hermione said closing the door behind her.


	41. Chapter 41: Operation White Hand

Chapter 41: Operation White Hand

Harry slipped his dark cloak over his shoulders so that he would be able to move around in the dark undetected. He wished that he owned an invisibility cloak unfortunately his father's had been given to his sister instead of him. He would have been able to get to his meetings much easier if he had his father's heirloom. Yet it had been natural for them to give it to Kayla she had been the one who stopped the Dark Lord right? She deserved to have the better things from their parents. He just sighed as he made his way through the doors to the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry wished that he could be accompanied by Luna and Terry but he didn't want to involve anyone but himself in Operation: White Hand. It was his plan for when their organization was revealed and they had to retreat to a secret compound. He was going to call the system of outposts and their base the White Hand. He was now leaving Hogwarts to meet with a muggle who had the building materials he needed to construct White Hand. The man's name was Arnold Trambor he had been an enterprising young contractor who hadn't been able to find a new client after his old one revoked his contract.

Harry had chosen to make all the preparations himself. He didn't want to get anyone besides himself involved so Voldemort would have to get his hands on Harry to find out anything. Harry certainly wasn't going to find himself in that situation again if he could help it. This way Voldemort wouldn't have advanced warning about where Harry and the Order were retreating to. Harry was personally going to build all of White Hand with the aid of magic. He had decided to place it in the White Forest in a remote area of the country where the Death Eaters would not be looking of them and if they did find them would have a hard time cracking the nut that would be the White Hand.

Harry walked up to the coffee shop that he was meeting Arnold at. He walked in to find the place half empty. He saw his target at the counter. He looked worse for wear Harry hoped that he could help the man. Up until now the two had conducted business over the muggle telephone. He walked over to the counter after taking off his cloak to reveal a set of muggle clothes. He sat down beside Arnold and ordered a black coffee. "Well do you have the materials still?" Harry asked after he took a sip of coffee.

"Sure do if I didn't I wouldn't be trying so damned hard to sell it to you." Harry believed the man and felt sympathetic to the man. He had been short changed and was now trying desperately to put his life back together again. Harry took out a muggle checkbook from his jacket. Arnold turned toward him surprise painting his face. "I don't need payment until you get the material."

"Nonsense I insist. How much would this material go for?" Harry asked while he filled out the check merely leaving the amount blank. After the contractor gave him the price Harry added a little bit extra and gave the man the check. "Now just get that material to the empty lot at the entry to the White forest. I'll take care of its use. Goodbye and goodnight good sir." Harry said as he got up from the stool and slipped his cloak back on and left the coffee shop. Arnold looked completely flabbergasted at the amount on the check he was about to stop Harry when he couldn't find him anywhere.

-----

Harry flung open the door to the furniture store. His appearance at such a late hour startled the clerk who had been just about to close up the store for the day. The clerk nevertheless walked up to him to inquire on what he needed at such a _late_ hour. "I need 30 double beds and 20 bunk beds by this weekend. I need them delivered to this empty lot." He pulled out a map that showed the land he had purchased in the White Forest. "Can you do it I will pay handsomely?"

The clerk had gone pale at the numbers but nodded. He walked to the desk to call the store owner to confirm things with him. Harry waited impatiently for the decision. Finally the clerk got off the phone and walked back over to Harry. "My boss has assured me that we can meet your desire if you will just fill out this form." The clerk handed him a large order form. Harry then quickly filled it out with his alias' information and then gave the clerk the money to pay for the furniture and shipping. The man was amazed that he paid it all up front. Then Harry bid the clerk good night and left the muggle town.

-----

The plan was coming together surprisingly well. Harry had been able to convert his magic funds to copious amounts of muggle cash. All that was left for him to do was construct it all with the help of some charms and spells. Then the Order would have a safe hold from the quicksand political atmosphere. He would certainly miss Hogwarts and all its wonders when the time came to leave. Thankfully the time wasn't upon them quite yet. He figured that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to break the Order immediately he still had some time to work with.

Harry finally slipped back into the castle and made his careful and stealthy way back up to the Ravenclaw Tower without raising any suspicion. Then he answered the riddle at the entrance and ambled into the Common Room. Luna practically leaped off of the couch to tackle him to the ground. He had momentarily had a lapse of judgment earlier by not telling her about this little trip of his.

"Harry their saying that Dumbledore's disappeared and Umbridge is taking his spot as Headmaster!" She said after she released him. Her face looked frantic at the idea of Umbridge as the Headmaster of anything. Harry though let out a gasp of relief. Luna looked at him with puzzlement written across her face not understanding why he would be relieved by this fact.

"Dumbledore was the one who found our organization out not Umbridge! I saw Ron and Hermione heading up to his office. With him gone though we have some extra time before she finds out and she will unfortunately eventually especially now that she is Headmaster. We have to become more secretive with our business. She is most definitely going to be sniffing around me since I had that hat with her." He pondered the situation as he got ready to go to bed. This definitely was a new variable to the equation.

-----

Umbridge looked up from her desk at the knocking on the door. She got up to reveal the person asking entrance to her office. When the door opened it revealed none other than Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic himself! "Minister Sir what do I have the pleasure of your acquaintance for?"

"Dolores Umbridge you have been promoted to High inquisitor of Hogwarts in the absence of Albus Dumbledore Headmaster. I trust you to keep us apprised of the situation Dolores. Now I must be off back to the ministry. Good luck High Inquisitor you now have the full authority of the Ministry behind you." He then left to attend more pressing business. Her face glowed with pleasure. That little prat Harry Potter better watch himself now that she had control of the reins. She wouldn't tolerate his vigilante ways…


	42. Chapter 42:The Eye of the Storm

Chapter 42: The Eye of the Storm

Terry looked up as Harry waded through the crowd of Order members as they left the magical room that had been serving as their headquarters. The meeting had just been adjourned and the members were slowly making their way to their respective House dormitories. Terry's eyes questioned Harry of his motives. Harry quickly pointed to the floor to indicate that he stay behind after the others had left. Terry waded his own way to Susan to kiss her goodbye before she made her own way back to the Hufflepuff dormitories. When he found her he gave her a good bye and a passionate kiss and then waited by the dueling range for the Order to clear out the room.

Finally after everyone had left, Harry and Luna walked over to the dueling range to meet Terry. Almost as if on cue a couple couches materialized for them to sit on. Terry sat down in one and Harry and Luna the other. "So what's going on?" Terry said while nonchalantly leaning against the back of the couch. "I would assume that it is important if you're only telling the two of us." Terry said gesturing to him and Luna. Harry nodded in confirmation.

"Indeed it is imperative to the future of our group. You see last night Dumbledore summoned Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger to his office. As you may know the two had stunned my dear sister in a confrontation the night before. As of now Kayla still doesn't remember that night but I believe somehow that Dumbledore put the pieces together. I mean all the pieces, I think he may have found out about the Order. I speculated this when he brought them to the office so I went out to prepare for our imminent destruction by him and the Ministry." Harry said beginning to pace around the room.

"After all this action and happenings I set in motion an operation to ensure that the Order will survive through the events of the near future. I call this Operation: White Hand because the whole operation rests on the building of a headquarters called White Hand in the White Forest. I'm also going to build several outposts. It will literally look like a hand if mapped out completely with the main headquarters as the palm and the outposts as fingers. I have procured the necessary materials to build it." Harry finished his explanation of his scheming.

Terry and Luna stared with amazement for seconds but then they shook their heads in bemusement and realized they should have expected something like this from Harry. He had always been more intelligent than any other person they knew. If Dumbledore had not made the wrong decision 15 years ago they could have considered for this position but none of the trio could forgive him especially since he had stuck to his guns and refused to change that past judgment. The old man still deserved consideration. The two still almost couldn't believe that Harry could put this all together so quickly.

"Do you need our help?" Terry asked after Harry had stayed silent for longer than a minute. Harry nodded. "With even just the three of us it won't take as long as it would if just you, Harry, did it by yourself. I mean it might be a couple months shorter right?" Terry said leaning back into the plush couch. Then Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "What's wrong with you, you don't want any help? We'll let you do it by yourself if that's how you feel." He said brows rising in frustration. Harry shook his head rapidly while chuckling.

"That's not it. You see I had planned on doing it myself in a week." Harry said after sitting back down beside Luna. Then it was Terry's turn to look completely surprised. "With magic of course, I'm certain I could accomplish it then we would have a headquarters to fall back on Merlin forbid if something was to happen and we were found out and were forced to go on the run. I have a feeling that Voldemort isn't going to leave Hogwarts alone forever we may have to transfer the fight out into the rest of the world once he does. I had hoped that with your help we could construct White Hand in a weekend almost."

"Sounds good so when do we start building Contractor Potter?" Terry said flashing Harry a toothy grin eye brows going up in question.

"Wormtail come quickly! I have come up with a plan to draw little Harry and his friends out into the open. In open battle we shall claim victory." Voldemort called from his customary position in the steep backed armchair by the fireplace. Pettigrew began to scurry back to his master from within the deep bowels of the Riddle Manor. Finally the short man made his way into Voldemort's temporary throne room. "Can you do nothing well?" Voldemort asked as he peered at his servant who was out of breath from the mere task of climbing the staircase. "You better not screw up my plan or else I won't be giving you another chance to redeem yourself."

"Yes oh great Dark Lord I will not fail you again I assure you." The man replied nervously.

"You better not or I'll have your head. Now we must prepare and elaborate ruse…"The embers crackled in the fireplace sparking into the air.

The tea sizzled as it filled the pink mug. After it was filled to the brim Umbridge gingerly picked it up and sipped from it. It was still hot and she put it down as quickly as possible to let it cool. She smiled to herself it was almost a visible analogy of her recent handling of Harry Potter. She had tried to be direct and firm by going to Dumbledore but had been rebuffed so now she merely let the situation cool down before taking another go at it if you will. Soon she would be direct and start making some changes around this school now that she held the power.

Harry would not hold complete dominion over her forever she would let him simmer then at the appropriate moment she would strike like a reptilian beast. When he least expected it she would make her move. She took another sip of her tea it was the perfect temperature. Then she began to uncontrollably giggle. That potter didn't have a chance he had made the wrong enemy in Dolores Umbridge he would soon learn to regret it.

The wind whipped around in the confines of the rock cavern that Dumbledore hid in temporarily. He wrapped his cloak around himself tighter and tried to absorb some of the heat coming from his small fire that he had built. Fawkes sat astride his shoulder. The phoenix began to stir nervously. Dumbledore looked up at it. Something was agitating it. Something had been agitating him lately. He was beginning to be filled with self doubt. He wondered if he need do all of this for Kayla, Kayla who probably didn't care if he fell off the end of the world. He shook himself in frustration.

He once again began to recount the events of the October night once more, going over ever single tiny detail in his mind. Had he made the right choice by proclaiming Kayla the Girl-who-lived the Magical Community's savior? Perhaps it really was Harry who he should have chosen? Maybe that was the reason the boy had been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort there couldn't be any other reason could there? Yes, even the Dark Lord knew who his true equal was and it certainly was not a pompous teenage drama queen named Kayla Potter.


	43. Chapter 43:Zero Hour

Chapter 43: Zero Hour

Umbridge walked up to the small podium at the front of the Great Hall that Dumbledore used to make announcements of great import. She felt that making her declarations from here would have more of an effect and show the students that she was now in control. Harry Potter would be shaking in fear soon. He would be haunted by her visage. She would destroy him and these proclamations were just the beginning. She would begin to limit his organization then attack him personally. She would squash any form of rebellion he and his friends would try to commit.

"Ladies and Gentleman I stand here to establish some new rules. I know that most of you must wonder why I would possibly be forced into this situation. I have been forced by the establishment of anti-Ministry organization. Now this causes me great discomfort that Hogwarts houses such dissenters. This is why I must make new regulations. I must cripple this organization before it does more harm to the magical community than it already has by merely existing. The Ministry must remain strong for the benefit of us all. Without the Ministry the Magical Community would be infected with anarchy and disorder." She knew that she was being dramatic but didn't care she was going for the shock and awe.

"Thus the gathering of more than three students is outlawed. If such an occurrence is discovered we will severely punish the culprits. I will not have filth running rampant in my school. That is all." Let's see how much Harry likes that now? He and his friends would no doubt keep at it though if she caught them she would get them right where she wanted them. She would be able secure complete control of the school. She smiled to herself as she began to arrange some food on her plate.

"Friends the time has come to strike penultimate fear into the hearts of those foolish children who believe they can stand up to the might of the Dark Lord! We will show them the error of their ways. They won't be committing acts of rebellion from a cell will they? Soon they too will bow obsequiously before the throne of the Dark Lord!" Lucius Malfoy bellowed to the assembled group of Death Eaters. "You will soon prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord. Now go forth and prepare we strike in two days!"

The milling group of cloaked figures began to filter out of the Malfoy Mansion by way of the floo. Many praised Malfoy's speech in hushed tones. Malfoy himself went to talk to his son about his upcoming oath to the Dark Lord and the subsequent arm marking. Malfoy could sense a feeling of rebellion from his son. Of course a pureblooded Malfoy would never side with a bunch of blood traitors and mudbloods. His son had been bred to hate and despise such characters yet if there was a chance… "Draco you will stay by my side." The pale haired youth ineffectively tried to convince his father to rescind his proclamation. "I said you will stay by my side." Draco sighed in frustration. "Though for now you must return to Hogwarts we wouldn't want anyone suspecting what is happening."

Draco then walked over to the floo and transported himself into a hidden alcove in Hogwarts that led directly to the Malfoy Mansion. Soon within seconds he found himself once more in the stone castle that was his school. Before he left the alcove he glanced into the hall way to see that it was clear. Once it was confirmed he began to jog in the direction of the staircase so that he could make his way back down into the dungeons before anyone noticed he had gone.

As he reached the first staircase he almost jumped out of his skin as he felt something brush his shoulder. He whipped around to find none other than Harry Potter the brother of his nemesis. "What are you doing up this late Potter?" He asked sneering trying to cover up his recent cowardice with bravado. "I thought that all you Ravenclaws just sat up in your tower reading the night away." These comments had no visible impact on Kayla's brother.

"Malfoy I have a proposition for you. I will need an answer immediately." Harry spoke cryptically. "I want to know when Voldemort and your father plan on attacking." Draco stood astonished that somehow Harry knew what was going on. "Of course if you don't feel like telling me right now, I can always drag it out of you." Harry's face looked to be made of solid stone. Draco began to tremble at the thought he had never been so terrified. How could this Potter boy scare him more than his father?

"They are planning on striking here in two days." Somehow Draco felt that he had made a good decision for once. He figured that perhaps Harry would be the best protection against Voldemort that he could have. "Then it is true that you're the one the Dark Lord is coming for. You are the Boy-Who-Lived and Kayla wasn't the chosen one?" As Draco asked this question Harry turned away from him and practically whispered, a short, "yes I am." Draco sensed a cold calculation in Harry's voice that sent tremors of icy fear down Draco's spine. This boy (more of a man) was ready to face the Dark Lord and he felt no fear merely determination. Draco shuddered and made his way back to the dungeons.

Dumbledore looked out through the cave entrance. Soon he would leave to return to Hogwarts. He knew that sooner or later Umbridge would be forced to abdicate her new position. She was after all up against Harry Potter now. It was no longer a matter of if but of when. He was also quite worried about what Lord Voldemort was up to. His trips into civilization had bore no fruit of information. Normally there would be rumors swirling about the Death Eaters yet there were none. Dumbledore found this suspicious. This was a bad portent that the Dark Lord was readying a real strike against his enemy. That enemy was Harry Potter. Soon he would strike Hogwarts and Dumbledore needed to be there when he did.

He looked over to Fawkes his only companion and with his eyes asked the animal if he was ready to leave. The bird seemed to nod its multi-plumed head. Dumbledore got up from his seat on the cave floor to take a hold of the phoenixes legs. Then with a quick incantation the two burst into smoke and they disappeared from the cave to arrive just outside of Hogwarts in Hogsmeade.

As he appeared in an alley way he was met by none other than Minerva McGonagall. She rushed up to him with a cloak to conceal his figure. "Albus," she whispered, "we've been waiting for your return. The Order believes that Voldemort is readying a strike on Hogwarts!" Dumbledore simply nodded and thanked the professor.

"I am back now and by the time Voldemort arrives we will be ready." Dumbledore said as he looked up to stare at the moon. He then noted that it was almost full.


	44. Chapter 44:The Coming Storm

Chapter 44: The Coming Storm

Harry raced his way back to the Ravenclaw Tower he had to mobilize and quickly. Not only was Voldemort striking within 24 hours but he had to first get rid of Umbridge. Once he made his way through the Ravenclaw Tower he immediately sought out Terry and Luna who were sitting on a sofa waiting for him to return. They were startled at Harry's face of stone. They didn't usually see this side of Harry when he was with them. "We have to move. I just learned from Draco Malfoy that Voldemort is striking here within 24 hours. We need to get ready. We also need to depose Umbridge before he arrives." His two friends rose from the sofa urgently.

"What do we need to do, Harry?" Terry asked his best friend of years. Luna merely nodded as she moved to Harry's side. She put her arm around his waist yet he didn't seem to reply obviously.

"All I need from you two is to call up the Order. We're going to need everyone to face Voldemort. I think I'm going to go handle Umbridge myself while you guys spread the word." Luna and Terry both nodded understanding that Harry wanted to work by himself on this one. Harry turned around and left the Tower once more.

()()()

The door to the office exploded open. Umbridge whirled around in her chair to face the entrance. The door had literally blown apart into shards of wood. Walking into the room through the pulp dust was none other than Harry Potter. "Well Umbridge I think it's time for you to give your notice. As of now you will no longer be filling the post of Headmaster of Hogwarts." Umbridge began to purple in rage toward his insolent attitude. She picked herself up out from her chair to face the rebellious teen.

"Mister Potter I would suggest that you stop thinking that you own this school. As far as I knew the Ministry owned it. I am the representation of the Ministry here and thus you must listen to my command!" She then picked her wand up from her desk. "I will show you who is boss here petulant child!" Then she sent a stunning spell through the air in Harry's direction. He calmly avoided it with a smirk covering his visage. As she sent another toward him Harry stood up and cast a shield spell that sent her stunner bouncing around the room. He began to chuckle which only served to infuriate her more.

"Miss Umbridge I would suggest that you stop thinking you can win impossible battles. I would like to see the Ministry try to control me! I represent the Order of the Thestral otherwise known as the most powerful organization in the fight against Voldemort." With a flick of his wand he sent a burst of light into the ceiling of the office. Before Umbridge's eyes the décor of the room changed completely. The ceiling was painted all white except for an image of a Thestral with its wings spread wide. The rest of the room was jet black. "The Order runs this school now Miss." Then he sent a spell into Umbridge's chest and she fell back into her chair unconscious. Then he used a spell to levitate her body out through an open window then safely to the ground outside. "Well now that wasn't too difficult was it?" He asked the empty room then walked out to go find where the Order had amassed itself. He wanted to lead them to the office since he was now planning on using it for his own headquarters with the new look.

()()()

Dumbledore swept along the hallway followed by Minerva. He was moving at a fast clip to find Harry who he presumed was already taking reckless action. First though he had to return to his office which had been left unoccupied Minerva had informed him. "Albus, the password should still be the same as it was when you had to leave." He nodded to her statement and walked up to the goblin statue guarding the entrance.

"Lemon Drops, now Minerva we need to find Harry and his sister. Even though she may not be the Girl-who-lived she still will need protection and she may cause trouble if we don't have her under control." The Transfiguration Professor nodded and turned from the office to go locate Kayla Potter where ever she was in the castle. Dumbledore then walked up into his office and checked to make sure that nothing had been touched. Then he left the office to go find Harry and his organization of students. No doubt a good starting place would be the Ravenclaw Tower. It would be a good start at the least.

Luna rushed out of the Order's former headquarters where the majority of the organization was now amassed. She was hurrying back to the Ravenclaw Tower to see if Harry had went there after dealing with Umbridge. She trusted that Harry would have no problems dealing with the Ministry appointee. He would deal with her quickly and efficiently since he knew what real troubles lay on the horizon. Harry had been preparing for this day for most of his life. He would make sure that he was ready to face the man who tried to kill him as an infant.

As she entered the Tower she was met by the reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts, none other than Albus Dumbledore. She was startled to meet him here of all places. He wore an oddly mischievous grin amused that he could be so lucky as to find Harry's love interest. She would most certainly be able to help him find Harry. "Miss Lovegood what are you up to this evening?" His eyes seemed to twinkle as he asked the question.

"Oh you know how frantic classes become the closer the end of the year is… What business brings you up to the Ravenclaw Tower?" She asked while trying to make herself look innocent. She would never betray Harry to Dumbledore no matter what happened. That had to be the only reason that Dumbledore would ever make a trip to this Tower.

"I was coming to inquire on the whereabouts of your classmate one, Harry Potter. I urgently need to find him. Could you possibly assist me in this task?" Dumbledore asked with a wide smile. Luna tried to look as innocent as possible when she answered the question.

"Why would I know where Potter is? I have no idea. I haven't really said more than two words to the guy. I don't even know why you would be asking for him." Luna said and started to make an effort of picking up and organizing her books. Dumbledore nodded and began to rub his chin.

"Are you positively sure Luna? It is dire that I find Mr. Potter and soon. His life may even depend upon it." He said and finally he got a minute reaction from Luna. Then her face went back to the original mask of innocent ignorance.

"I really am sorry sir but I don't have the slightest indication of where he could be. Sir I really must be going. I truly am sorry that I can't help." Luna said and swerved around the old Headmaster to leave the Ravenclaw common room.

"Please though if you do perchance see him tell him that I need to see him." Dumbledore told her as she left the Tower. She nodded in response then a moment after she left he followed her out. Perhaps he should go visit Umbridge to make sure that she would not cause trouble when Voldemort attacked.

()()()

"Well I thank everyone for assembling here in the new headquarters of the Order of the Thestral! Now we must ready ourselves for the battle ahead, but first I must ask if any here doesn't want to participate. I will not force anyone to fight with me. I assure you that even if you choose to not join in this fight you will still remain a member of the Order." Harry spoke from his position on a podium in Umbridge's office that was colored a bright white and jet black. "Now any who do not wish to fight tomorrow, stand now!" Only a few students stood up to leave. He then solemnly nodded at them as they left the room.

"So then the time has finally arrived. Soon all those meetings full of practice and study will come to fruition. We will face Lord Voldemort together within 24 hours. Now I know that this is intimidating but remember that half of the battle is conquering your fears. I have every confidence that you will all do me proud. We shall not falter. As the Dark Lord witnesses our stoicism his own black heart will feel fear." His speech was met with a rousing applause and cheering. As the crowd cheered Harry sent a spell into the ceiling and the Thestral seemed to come alive as an apparition that galloped and glided across the room.

Suddenly the door swung open and Dumbledore walked into the office turned headquarters. "Well I suppose that I don't have to unseat Miss Umbridge myself." The room suddenly went deathly quiet as the occupants turn away from Harry to look at Dumbledore. "Why it seems that I have found just the man I was looking for. Mr. Potter can I have a word with you?" As he asked the question the eyes of the organization traveled back to Harry's face to gauge his response to the situation.

"Well Dumbledore I believe that whatever you may need to say to me can be spoken before all of us. Please go on." Harry said and seemed to step back from the podium. He was subtly giving Dumbledore permission to speak to the Order.

"Harry your Order is not fit to fight Voldemort yourselves. It would be foolish to believe that you can handle this without adult assistance. Now I offer you all a chance to help the Order of the Phoenix. You will all get your chance to help stop Voldemort. Yet I beseech you all not to toss away your lives foolishly in a futile crusade. Please think about this decision before you side with Harry. I admit he may seem to have all the answers but he does not. Please think about this." As Dumbledore tried to change the diehard Thestral-ite's minds, Harry was getting ready to make the grander speech and for once he was ready to say everything to Dumbledore that he had always wanted to. Dumbledore finished speaking to the group and Harry stepped back up to the podium.

"You would all be foolish to trust in this man's words. Do I even need to reiterate the reasons? It is obvious that his mistake in October 1981 had perhaps deadly consequences. Who knows where the world would be today if the wizarding world had a talented and intelligent Boy-who-lived? The Death Eaters certainly wouldn't be back on the rise." Harry extolled from the podium. Dumbledore's face looked crestfallen as he listened to the response. He slowly shook his head in disappointment. His plan to rein in Harry had failed miserably. Dumbledore had lost control. He shook his head and left the room without a sound.


End file.
